Pretty in Pink
by moony2002
Summary: Pretty in Pink, A Cinderella Story, Lady and the Tramp, Aladin, Cinderella, Prince and Me, basically a story of forbidden unusual love, hopefully not cliché :D slightly AU full summary inside! Please read and review! thank you! :D
1. Breakfast at Tiffany's

**A/N: hello again! me again! :) hi, this is my new story, is called Pretty in Pink! and the full summary is this:**

**Mike Chang is the rich, popular kid who hangs out with his rich popular friends. Rachel Berry is the school loser who has to take care of her sick dad since her other dad walked out on them. She works like three jobs to pay the bills and take care of her dad. They're from opposite words but somehow they managed to... you guessed it... fall in love! :)**

**Facts you need to know: Quinn was never pregnant. Matt never left. Kurt and Puck are Rachel's friends, but Puck is also friends with the popular kids. Is AU because I think the show itself is AWESOME! and I cannot write as cool as to pretend that I can play with it! :) so I just play with the characters.**

**Facts I want you to know: ok, so the story is called Pretty in Pink because that movie rocks! every chapter in the story will have the name of a movie that I think rocks! and the chapter will have at least a quote from that movie, or a remake of the movie, or both of them! so I hope you like it! I also use a lot of Glee quotes in the story or quotes from other movies or shows! I'm a quote freak :) and also, a lot of the dialogue is Rachel thinking but the thing is not like in Rachel's POV if it's too confusing, please let me know so I can change it in the next chapter! :D**

**this is my second fic, if you haven't read my first one is called You Found Me :) I really hope you like it and you enjoy it! - moony**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Mike Chang will never wear a shirt, and he would be my man. :)**

* * *

Great. Just great. Once again, like every Saturday, they're here. They do this every week. They come to _this_ diner and they sit at _that_ table and order the exact same stupid thing for breakfast. They know that's my section. Whatever. Suck it up.

"May I take your order?" Rachel said trying to sound kind.

"What can I get here that has no sugar, no carbs, and is fat free?" Quinn asked her.

"Water" Rachel simply said and the three guys laughed a little. **[A/N:** **yeah, A Cinderella Story :)]**

"I don't like your attitude" Santana said bitchy.

I don't like any of you, but yet here I am serving your food aren't I?

"I'm sorry, what can I get for you?" Rachel said smiling.

That has got to be the fakest smile I've ever made in my life.

"I'll have the bowl of fruit with yogurt" Quinn told her.

"Same for me" Santana told her.

Shocking! Would it kill you to say please? Hey maybe it might. Try it.

"And I'll have the pan-" Brittany stopped when the other two glared a little at her. "Same thing please" she said rolling her eyes.

"And for you?" Rachel asked looking at the boys.

"I'll have the American Breakfast with extra bacon" Finn told her.

"Finn, you eat like a pig" Quinn said disgusted.

Oh, so you _are_ what you eat.

"I'll have the same" Matt said.

"Same for me" Mike told her smiling.

Wow! Original.

"Coming right up" Rachel said rolling her eyes and taking the menus.

"And RuPaul" Santana said and Rachel sighed and turned around. "Hurry up! I'm hungry!"

Yes your majesty.

"Oh my God can you believe what she was wearing yesterday?" she heard Quinn ask.

"Oh, I know! She looks like Pippi Longstocking, but, like, Israeli" she heard Santana.

"Those sweaters make her look home-schooled" it was Brittany this time. Rachel just rolled her eyes and kept on walking.

"Ok, tell me again, why do you put up with this?" Kurt asked sitting at the bar.

"I told you Kurt, I need the job!" Rachel answered back sending the order to the kitchen.

"Yeah, but why don't you ask for another section?" he asked her.

"That's the one with the best tips" she said annoyed. "Besides, I'm used to it by now."

"Being bullied is not something you're supposed to be used to" Kurt told her sadly. Rachel just rolled her eyes at him. "Where's Puck anyway?"

"He took the day off" Rachel answered. "He's mom had a shift at the Hospital so he's taking his sister to her dance lessons and why does it matter?"

"Well, when he's around you they don't treat you that bad" Kurt said.

"Order up!" the cooker said ringing the bell.

"I'll be right back" Rachel told him. "Here you go" she said giving each one of them what they ordered and returning to talk to Kurt. "So, what's new with you and Blaine?"

"Oh my God! He is only _the_ most perfect guy ever! I mean he's a gentleman and he's so smart and we have so much in common" Kurt told her with dreamy eyes.

"That's great Kurt" Rachel said smiling.

"Rach, you will find someone" Kurt told her.

"I'm not looking for anyone" she said with a chuckle.

"I know but still, I mean who knows maybe you and Puck-"

"Ew! We've been friends since forever! I mean he's like my brother you loser! It will be totally weird" Rachel said laughing.

"Excuse me waitress?" Quinn said raising her hand.

This should be fun.

"Yes?" Rachel said.

"This food was not satisfactory!" Santana said with a fake smile.

Wow, that one is even faker than mine.

"There was a mouse in mine" Brittany told her.

"But you ate it all" Rachel told them.

"Look, I'm pretty sure you have to do what we say. And we'd like more" Santana ordered. And the three boys laughed.

Wow, charming.

"Sure, I'll bring them right now" Rachel told them.

"Want me to call Puck?" Kurt asked her.

"Stop it! I have it under control" Rachel told him.

"You know they sit at that section just to get on your nerves!" Kurt told her.

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to do?" Rachel asked him rolling her eyes.

"Hey Babs Bunny" Puck said walking to them. "Hummel."

"See? Your knight in shining armor" Kurt said with dreamy eyes.

"Shut up!" Rachel said to Kurt. "And what are you doing here?" she asked Puck.

"The brat's at a friend's, I'm free until five" he said sitting down. "And I'm hungry! Feed me woman" he said as she poured coffee to him.

"Ok, really, you're one step to say 'Puck hungry. Rachel food'" Rachel said like a caveman laughing. "Oh, your friends are here by the way. Table 5" she told him. He turned around to look at them and then back to Rachel. "Aren't you gonna go say hi?"

"Had enough of them for a week" Puck told her laughing a little.

"Puck!" Santana yelled from the table. "What are you doing over there? Get your cute ass over here babe" she said smirking.

Nauseating.

"Better not keep them waiting _babe_" Rachel told him smirking. Puck rolled his eyes and walked over to the table.

"Hey San, hey guys" he said a without any emotion in his voice.

"'Sup Puckerman?" Matt said bumping his fist.

"Why don't you join us?" Brittany asked smiling.

"Um, sure, let me just tell Rachel I'm sitting here" he told them.

"Ugh I can't believe you're friends with that loser" Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I told you to back off" Puck told her. He walked back to the bar to tell Rachel but he was caught up talking to another waiter about a bet he had lost.

"Hey watch this" Santana whispered to Quinn.

Rachel came back with the new bowls of fruit in her hands but when she was almost at the table, Santana's poured her yogurt on the floor and made Rachel slip, making the fruit fly all over the place.

"Oh my God! I'm so clumsy" Santana said. At that exact moment Quinn 'accidentally' spilled her yogurt all over Rachel.

You bitch.

"Oops" she said sweetly. They all started laughing, except for Brittany.

"You can't be serious!" Rachel snapped getting up, but slipping again.

"What is going on here?" the manager said coming to the table.

"Our waitress dropped our food" Quinn said smiling sweetly. The manager turned to look at her as she slowly tried to stand up again.

"I am so sorry for the inconvenience, I apologize and the meal will be on us" he told them smiling.

You can't be serious! You-I- but she-

"Oh thank you! You're so kind" Santana told him.

"Rachel" the manager said helping her up. "Clean this mess up, and you're paying for this" he said walking away.

WHAT!

"What! But I didn't… Luke that's not fair!" she said following him. **[A/N: Luke? Luke's Diner? Get it? XD *****crickets***** ok back to the story]**

"Rachel, I'm sorry but you know the rules if you drop something you have to pay for it" he told her softly. He was a nice guy but this was an unfair situation.

"But they _made me_ slip!" Rachel said still with yogurt all over her.

"Rachel, come on! Why would they do that? They always sit at your section, I mean you're they're favorite waitress" he told her.

Are you really that stupid? Seriously? I bet you thought Bert and Ernie were just roommates. Ha! Noah told me that once. High five? No? Ok.

"Uh, because they hate me?" she said annoyed.

"Come on Rachel" Luke told her. "Don't be ridiculous and please clean it up" he said walking away leaving her on the verge of tears.

"Rachel!" Puck said running to her.

Don't cry, if you cry he's gonna wanna pay for it.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"I'm paying for that" he told her.

I told you to not cry! Did I cry?

"What?" she asked confused.

"I saw what Santana did and then Quinn and the guys laughing I already told them to fuck off! But I'm paying for that" he said seriously.

"No you're not! You're buying Dani that Polaroid Camera remember?" she told him.

"Rach, she will understand, you can't pay for all this" Puck told her.

"Yes I can and I will" she said softly. "You promised Dani that camera! And you _never_ break a promise to her. I'm not gonna be responsible for that" she said smiling.

"Rach-"

"Shut up or I'll hug you with yogurt all over me" she said walking to look for the mop. Puck went to get new clothes for Rachel. When she finished cleaning up, she saw someone new sitting at the bar.

"Hey, um Rachel, can I talk to you?" Mike said kind of nervous.

Are you serious?

"Yeah?" she said annoyed.

"Um, I just kind of, wanted to say sorry about earlier. I mean Quinn and Santana really crossed the line and I felt really bad" he told her.

"Oh, so you do have a conscience. Good for you" she said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm trying to apologize here" he said getting a little mad. "Look, I just, I saw you talking to Puck and is not fair that you have to pay so… here" he said handing her money.

"I don't need your charity" she said rudely.

"It's not charity! Look we _did_ eat that food and they _did _made you slip so… here" he said giving the money again to her.

Take it! Take the money (and run hahaha)! They should have paid for their food. They made you slip. Just take it.

"Um, I, uh, I can't" she said softly. "Just don't worry about it ok?" she said walking past him.

"Rachel, come on! Why are you so stubborn? I'm just trying to help you-" he started.

"Trying to help me? You're _trying_ to help me?" she snapped. "I don't _need_ your help ok? I didn't need it when they made me slip and you couldn't say anything to my manager, you could only laugh! I didn't need it every time I get slushied by one of you're 'cool' teammates of friends! I didn't need it every time one of your stupid girlfriends draws a stupid picture of me in the bathroom or start rumors about me or take the solos away from me in Glee while you stand there watching amused and I certainly don't need it every fucking Saturday that you stupid rich kids come here treating everyone like we're your slaves doing whatever the fuck you want while you feed your empty soulless heads and _trying_ to help the 'reduced' people like me, just to make your good deed of the day and feel better about yourself!"

"You think I'm stupid because I'm rich?" Mike snapped at her.

"No, I know you're smart, I think you pretend to be stupid because you're rich!" Rachel told him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Exactly" she said walking away again.

Burn! Can I get a high five? Anyone? No? Whatever.

"And what? You think you're better than us? By insulting me? You don't even know me!" Mike told her mad.

"I don't need to. You're all the same aren't you?"

"I have _never_ thrown a slushie at you!" he defended himself.

Clap, clap, and clap.

"Right and I haven't seen you laugh your ass off every time it happens" she said with an arched eyebrow.

"I- I um" he started stuttering. "Hey I was trying to apologize here and to help you! You don't have to be such a bitch!" he said angry.

Wow, you're my hero.

"It should take you exactly four seconds to cross from here to that door. I'll give you two" she told him. He looked at her, turned around and left. **[A/N: that's the quote from Breakfast at Tiffany's :)]**

"What was that all about?" Kurt asked returning to the bar.

"Nothing" Rachel said annoyed.

* * *

"RACHEL!" Dani yelled excited running to her arms.

"Hi Dani" Rachel said picking her up.

"Hey, what about me?" Puck said offended.

"I see you every day" she told him.

"You see Rach every day too! She lives next door" he pouted.

"Oh, Rachel, look! Look what we did!" she said running to the kitchen.

"Dani we have to leave" Puck told her following her. "Sorry Mrs. Rutheford" he said smiling.

"Oh, that's ok dear! And I've told you a million times my son's friends can call me Laura" she said smiling. "And that goes for you too dear" she said looking at Rachel.

Why? Am I friends with David?

"Look Rachel! These are mine and Lilly's cookies and those are Tom's and David's" Dani said running back to her with two boys and a little girl behind her.

"Is not fair that ours got burned!" the two six-year old boys complained.

"That's cause boys are dumb" Lilly said laughing a little. "Are you Rachel?"

Are you psychic?

"Um, yes" Rachel said smiling at the little girl.

"Wow, you're right she's really pretty!" she said turning to Dani.

Oh you're adorable!

"Told you" Dani said proudly.

"I always wanted to meet Dani's sister" the little girl said coming to her. "You're really pretty" the girl said with huge eyes.

You just made my day.

"Thank you" Rachel said blushing a little. "You're really pretty too! I love your tutu!"

"Thank you" she said smiling and turning around with Dani showing their tutus. "Will you be there for Dani's birthday party?" she asked excited.

"Of course" Rachel answered.

"It's gonna be awesome" Dani said excited. "There's gonna be a huge cake! And there's gonna be clowns and cotton candy right Noah? And there's gonna be…" she kept bragging about her party while Puck picked her up.

"Ok chipmunk we have to go, say thank you to Mrs. Rutheford" Puck told her.

"Thank you Mrs. Rutheford! Bye Lilly, bye David, bye Tom!" she said waving as they all waved at her.

"You're more than welcome honey any time, say hi to Sarah for me guys and to your dad Rachel" she said smiling.

"Thank you Mrs. Rutheford! Goodbye guys" Rachel said smiling. When they were almost at the door, it opened.

"Hey Puckerman!" Matt said walking in the door with Mike behind him. "Hi Rachel. And little Puckerman!"

Awkward.

"'Sup guys?" Puck said.

"Mike!" Tom came running to his big brother.

"Hey Buzz Lightyear" he said messing his hair.

Wow, he almost looks human.

"MIKE!" Lilly came running too to hug her big brother and he picked her up.

"Hey sunshine" he said smiling and kissing her cheek.

Ok, he is human.

"We were on our way out" Puck said knowing this was a little uncomfortable for Rachel.

"You guys can stay for dinner" Matt said. "Are you going to Britt's house later?"

"No I have to watch Dani" Puck said trying to get out of it.

"Come on Puck, don't be a loser" Mike said laughing.

Avoid eye contact. Avoid eye contact.

"Um, I'll see what I can do ok? We really have to go bye guys" he said walking out the door.

"Bye guys" Rachel said looking down.

"Bye Rachel!" Lilly and Tom said excited.

"Bye Lilly" Rachel said with a small smile. "Bye Tom."

Thank God!

"Ok, what happened?" Puck asked her as they got in the car.

What? How does he know?

"What?" Rachel asked pretending to be confused.

"I know they're not your favorite people, but Chang and Rutheford are not that mean to you" he told her. "Are they? Cause if they are I have to go back and kick their asses!"

"Noah said a bad word!" Dani yelled from the backseat.

"Don't tell on me chipmunk!" Puck said childishly. And Dani stuck her tongue at him. "So?" he said looking back at Rachel.

"Nothing" Rachel said annoyed.

"Rach, we've established you're a great actress and that you can pretty much lie to everyone-"

"But you! I know" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

I hate it when he does that.

"So?" Puck asked.

"Mike came to talk to me when you left to get my clothes" Rachel said looking out the window.

"What did he say?" Puck asked.

"I like Mike! He's cute" Dani said giggling. "Is he your boyfriend?" she asked Rachel.

"Hey! You're five! You're not allowed to think any boy is cute until you're twenty-five!" Puck told her. "Same goes for you!" he said looking at Rachel. "So, what did Chang say?"

"He said he was sorry about what they did and he offered to pay for the whole thing" Rachel said quietly.

"Really? Didn't see that coming!" Puck said with a chuckle.

What does that mean?

* * *

The rest of the ride home was silent, except for Dani telling them all about her birthday party.

"You guys are coming for dinner right?" Rachel said smiling as they pulled over.

"Only if you're cooking" Puck said smirking.

"You have to help her!" Dani complained.

"Of course I'll help her chipmunk" Puck said putting her down on the floor.

"Hi Mr. Berry!" Dani said running to hug him.

"Hi Dani, hi Puck!" Mr. Berry said smiling. "I've told you guys a million times to call me John" he said laughing. "Hi princess" he said to Rachel.

"Hi daddy" she said walking over to hug him.

"Oh can I show you the new dance they taught us today while they cook?" Dani said excited.

"Of course you can sweetie" Mr. Berry said smiling.

"Kitchen" Rachel told Puck. "So, are you gonna go to Brittany's later?" she asked while they were cooking.

"No, I'd probably just kick Finn, Matt and Mike's asses" he told her.

"Noah-" Rachel started.

"No Rach! They were horrible to you, I mean they just sat there and laughed! I never thought they could do something like that!"

I know shocking right?

"Noah it wasn't a big deal-"

"Rachel! They made you fall by pouring their yogurt and they laughed and did nothing!"

"Is not like I'm not used to it" she muttered.

No shut up! You shouldn't have said that!

"What?" Puck asked getting a little angry. "What do you mean?"

Nothing! Shut up just run or something!

"Um I- I uh, I mean you- what?"

Smooth.

"Rachel, don't lie to me!"

Like I could.

"Um well they're not the nicest people to me" she said looking down.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning um well the stupid pictures you've seen in the Girl's Bathroom, which by the way I don't wanna know what you were doing there, um Quinn and Santana are the ones who drew them and well all the rumors and that and the um…"

Shut up!

"The what?" Puck asked.

Shut up!

"The slushies" she finished sighting.

"WHAT?" Puck yelled angry.

I told you!

"Noah is not a big-"

"Rachel! Why didn't you tell me this? I told them to back the fuck up! I cannot believe those assholes! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because they're your friends! And I don't want you to get in trouble! And is not like they would listen to you I mean they pretty much do what they want" she said really fast.

"Who has thrown a slushie at you?" he insisted.

Who hasn't?

"Um, Noah I just-"

"Rach!"

"Quinn, Santana, Finn, Karfosky, Azimio and well pretty much every cheerio or any guy in the hockey team, or football team, except for Brittany, Mike and Matt… and you" she said quickly.

"I thought that shit stopped! I know I started it with a freshman but it was one time and it was stupid! It was a dare! I cannot believe they do it to you! Why didn't I know about this?"

"Kurt always helps me when it happens, he gets them too and sometimes Tina and Mercedes too" she said looking down.

"I'm gonna kill them" Puck said mad.

"No, Noah look is not a big deal ok? I can handle it! And I don't want you to do anything stupid! You're my best friend! I could not survive that school without you!"

"Ok, but I will talk to them! No one messes with my sister!" he said hugging her.

"I know" she said smiling hugging him back.

"So" he said as they continued to cook. "Still nothing from your father huh?" he asked sadly.

Oh come on, we were having so much fun! Why did you have to go there?

"There's not gonna be a word from him Noah, he left like three months ago" she said sadly. "Is just me and daddy now" Rachel said with watered eyes.

Don't cry you wuss!

"Rachel come here" Puck said softly hugging her again. "Is not just you and your dad! You have my mom and Dani, which is not much help but she makes you laugh and you have me Babs" he said smiling.

"I know Plucky Duck" she said smiling.

"Hey! I wasn't Plucky! He was a wuss! Dizzy Devil was a lot cooler! Or Buster Bunny" he complained. She laughed a little.

Always knows how to make me laugh.

"Thank you Noah you're really sweet!" she said but he glared at her. "I mean badass" she said rolling her eyes.

"That's right" he said seriously.

"Ok guys I found a little monster that is starving and will eat _you_ if you don't feed her" Mr. Berry said walking in the kitchen with Dani in his arms.

"Feed me! Rawr!" Dani said throwing her arms at Puck.

I love this kid.

"So, how was work today princess?" Mr. Berry asked Rachel.

"It was ok daddy" she said smiling.

"Oh, I thought I heard voices coming from the kitchen" Sarah Puckerman said walking in.

"Mommy!" Dani said now throwing her arms at her.

"Make up your mind chipmunk!" Puck told her. "Why aren't you at work?"

"Oh, my shift ended early" she said smiling. "Hi John, hi Rachel dear!"

"Hi Mrs. Puckerman, dinner's ready" Rachel said smiling as they all sat down. After dinner, Dani wanted to watch a movie.

"Can we watch The Beauty and The Beast?" she said holding the DVD.

"No! We've watched it a million times!" Puck complained.

"Rachel!" Dani pouted.

"Sure Dani, we can watch it" she said smiling.

"Why are you on her side! That's not fair!" Puck pouted like a little boy.

"Noah! You sound like a little boy" Mrs. Puckerman said from the kitchen where she was drinking coffee with Mr. Berry.

Kid comeback coming.

"They started it!" Puck said. Dani stuck her tongue at him and made a funny face. "You know mom told me when I was a kid that if I made an ugly face, it would freeze and I would stay like that" he told her.

"Well, you can't say you weren't warned" she told him.

Ok, this girl is my hero.

Rachel burst into laugh and fell to the floor holding her stomach. "You girls are mean!" Puck said childishly.

* * *

******A/N: please let me know what you think :)**  



	2. She's All That

**A/N: hello everybody! me again! :D ok, first of all THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! :)**

**tomfeltonlover1990 - AHHHHHH! you seriously rock! you've been my first review in both stories! :D THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! :D i'm glaaad you liked it! :D :D i think you will really like Puck in this story cause he'll be really protective! :) thanks again**

**bookfreak1317 - :D thank youuu sooo much! i'm sooo glad you liked it! so glad you liked Puck! :D**

**a bit of slytherin - THANK YOOUUU SO MUCH! i'm soo glad you liked Plucky Duck! ;) hahahahaha and the quotes! :D and that you squealed with Dani! hahahaha and Mike and Puck as big brothers i will try my best to make them adorable! :D hahahahahaha hope you dream about them tonight! :D hahahahaha and you're right if Mike never had a shirt then people wouldn't pay attention to them but it would just make the show SOOOO much cooler! hahahahahahahahaha *dreamy sigh* hate the reality of the cruel world! :( and you're right Taylor Lautner is shirtless almost every second so Mike can be too! or Matt, or Puck or Darren Criss that would be THE BEST SHOW IN THE HISTORY OF TV! :D hahahahahaha thank you soo much for liking this story too and don't worry i could NEVER neglect You Found Me! that's my baby! and my proudest job! even how this turns out! :D THANK YOUUUUUUU loved your review (as always) love you! PEACE, LOVE AND MUSIC! (i have that written pretty much everywhere i can!) :)**

**ThesingingGleek45322 - ahhh! (that's me yelling happily) :D thank youu soo soo much! i'm really glad you liked it! :D**

**MidnightDreamer73 - Lucky in the Skyyy with diamonds (that was me singing) i know for sure that yo always read my thank you's soooo i'm just gonna say (once again) that YOU ROCK! :D and thank youu soo much for liking my stories and my chapterS! and you rock and THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAAIN! Lucky in the skyyyyyy with diamonds (singing again) :)**

**allielovesyou - you're someone who's reviews i love but i never get to thank, so i hope you read this! hahaha THANK YOU SO MUCH! i am soo glad you liked it! (except for Quinn and Santana's parts) and i'm glad you liked Dani! :D THANKS AGAIN!**

**Average Everyday Sane Psycho - thank you so much! :D i'm really glad you liked it! :)**

**ashley1985 - thank youuuu! thank you soo much! i'm soo glad you liked it! and thad you like You Found Me! :D i alsoo love Mike/Rachel! :D thanks agaiin!**

**ajunebuga - HANK YOUUU SO MUCH! hahaha i was hoping someone noticed Rachel's internal monologue! here's more! :D thanks again**

**cloudyinsignia - thank you sooooo much sweets! YOU ROCK! i'm soo glad you liked it! and i hope you like this! :D THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN YOU ROCK! love you sweets!**

**gleek06216 - i just realized you're one of my favorite authors so i am SOOOO honored that you liked my story! THANK YOU SO MUCH! i hope you continue to like it! *fingers crossed* :)**

**TwilightGleekxD - :D really? THANK YOUUUUU! i'm soo glad you liked it! even if is different from You Found Me! :D hahahaha i'm soo glad you like BigPuckerman! and Rachel's thoughts! hahahaha THANK YOUUU! sooo muuch agaiin! YOU ROCK! i'll update asap! in both stories i swear! :D YOU ROOOCK! :D**

**emo nemo96 - thank youuu sooo much! :D i'm sooo glad you liked it! XD**

**GleekForever246 - hello mindreader! you know how much you rock! and how happy i am you liked this! soo i hope you continue to like it! :D THANKS SO MUCH AGAIN!**

**Talzdralz13 - here's the next bit :) and there will be a lot of nexts bits hahahahaha i'm sooo glad you liked it! and my other story! i love Cherry too! hopefully i won't disappoint you with this story! thank you soo much again! :D  
**

**Shanni 1013 - i will just like to tell you that your PM made my day! seriously it made me feel really good about myself! thank you so much! i'm soo glad you like my stories! i tried to contact you, but i can't PM you. hopefully you'll read this! :D**

**ok, chapter number two! first, there are a lot of quotes in here from the show! (most of them from 'Never Been Kissed) second, there's a description in here from Rachel's dad's disease that i got from the Internet! i won't tell you here where cause you'll know the sickness and well it'll ruin the chapter already! hahaha this chapter is called She's All That and you can find the quotes in the story! :D thanks for reading again! hope you enjoy - moony!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Mike Chang's shirt and Noah Puckerman's shirt will rip every 3 minutes like Juandissimo Magnifico's from the Fairly OddParents! :)**

* * *

"Princess? Honey is time for school" Mr. Berry said walking in Rachel's room.

Stay still. Maybe he'll think you're dead and he'll leave.

"Rachel, I know you're awake" he continued.

He's bluffing. Don't move.

"Ok, I'm sending Puck in" he said walking away.

He wouldn't!

The next thing she knew someone jumped on her. "Up Babs!" Puck said jumping on her bed.

"No!" she complained with her head on her pillow.

"Do you remember what happened last time you didn't get up?"

Cold water.

"Fine I'm up!" she said getting up. Puck went back to his house to help get Dani ready.

I hate Mondays.

"Hi daddy" Rachel said walking in the kitchen. "Daddy! You can't eat that!" she said taking the bacon away from him. "You have to take care of yourself!"

Actually, I have to take care of you.

"Rachel" her dad complained.

"Don't Rachel me!" she said smiling. "Ok, I have work after school so I'll be back at around six ok? Mrs. Puckerman will be here to take you to your doctor's appointment, this are the pills you have to take right now and maybe tomorrow we can go to the grocery store before I get to the diner, maybe I could skip Glee-"

"Rachel! Honey, breathe" her dad told her. "Honey you have to slow down a little" he said worried.

Ugh I love you daddy but you know I can't do that.

"No, daddy I have it under control" she told him. "Yesterday was my day off! Is not like I don't rest."

I don't rest! Sundays don't even exist!

"I know honey but you have a lot of responsibilities for a sixteen year old" he said with a sad smile. "Come here" he said pointing at the chair next to him and she went to sit down. "Rachel, I am so sorry I made you grow up so fast baby" he said sadly. "I just I never thought Paul would leave just like that! I am so sorry honey I promise you that I will go back to work and-"

"You're not doing anything until you're better! We're gonna be ok daddy" she said smiling. "We're a team!"

"I know baby girl" he said kissing her forehead. "I am so proud of you! Don't forget that ok?" he said smiling. "I love you!"

"I love you too daddy!" she said smiling back at him. "I have to go ok? I can't be late for school! I'll see you at around six ok? Be careful!"

"You too honey!" he said as she walked outside.

"You're driving" she said tossing the keys at Puck.

"What? Is your car" he complained.

You woke me up! I wake up grumpy. Deal with it!

"So?" was everything she said and she got on the passenger seat.

"Why are you grumpier than usual?" Puck asked driving to school.

"My dad wants to go back to work! I just… I hate my father! He sucks! What the hell was he thinking! Don't you marry someone for sickness and health?" she said annoyed.

Stupid Paul. He doesn't even deserve the word father.

"Hey Babs, look at me!" Puck told her and she turned to look at him. "I know it sucks! I've been there, remember? But you're not alone! We're gonna help you!"

"I know but I mean you don't even have to! I mean I am so thankful you are but it just sucks!" she said frustrated.

"I know it sucks babe" he said holding her hand as they pulled over in the parking lot.

"Let the fun begin" she said sarcastically.

"Hey, I _will_ talk to those assholes" Puck assured her.

Wait I said that out loud? Stupid.

"Noah, really you don't have-" she stopped when she saw the look on his face. "Fine" she said sighting.

"I have to meet the coach now, but I'll see you later ok?" he said messing her hair.

"Bye Dizzy Devil" she said laughing a little.

"Rachel!" Kurt said yelling coming to her. "I have _the_ best duet for you and me! We have to do it!" he said excited.

Oh, lovely Kurt! How I love you.

"Sure Kurt as long as it doesn't take a lot of work. I have to work today" she said smiling.

"I know, but is at my dad's workshop today right? So I'll be there so you're not alone!" he said winking. They were walking to their lockers and Rachel saw Mike making out with a cheerio by his locker. She felt something in her stomach.

What the hell is that? Ugh whatever! It was probably the burrito I ate. _You didn't eat a burrito._ I said it was a BURRITO... on a stick hahaha! Get it? Anyone? No? You people have no sense of humor whatsoever! **[A/N: I love Jeff Dunham! Dun haaaaaaam! Dun haaaaam! Hahaha I love Peanut, ook on with the story!]**

"Rachel!" Kurt said snapping her out of her thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" he asked intrigued.

"Nothing" she said. "A big burrito" she muttered. He turned to look at what she was seeing.

"Were you just eyeing our handsome Mike Chang?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Ok, you did not just say Mike Chang is handsome!" she said laughing. "And I wasn't eyeing him!" Kurt just rolled his eyes at her.

_Yeah you were! _Shut up!

"Well you didn't really tell me what were you talking about on Saturday" Kurt told her.

"Well nothing, he um, he came to apologize to me about the whole yogurt thing" she said as if it was nothing.

"WHAT?" he said shocked looking at her. "A jock apologized to a gleek?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"Have you ever seen a jock even talked to anyone from Glee who is not one of them? I mean have you ever seen Matt talking to Mercedes? Or Finn joking around with Tina? And I'm pretty sure that someone like Santana would never date Artie" he said.

"Hey don't be mean! I like Artie" Rachel said. "And Noah talks to me! And sometimes to you!"

"He talks to me when I'm with you!"

"That's because he thinks you're in love with him" she said laughing as they started walking to class.

He's kind of scared of you. Haha!

"My point is, even if the jocks and the cheerios joined Glee, doesn't mean we're friends. You and Puck don't count. They still make fun of us, they throw slushies at us, and they don't talk to us. Jocks and gleeks don't mix! The fact that Mike Chang came to apologize to you is huge" he told her.

Ok I just lost like 5 minutes of my life.

"Whatever Kurt, it was nothing is not like we're friends or something. He was probably keeping up with the stupid game they like to play" she told him as they entered their class.

_

* * *

Well I don't care about history. Rock, rock, rock 'n' roll high school_

_'Cause that's not where I wanna be. Rock, rock, rock 'n' roll high school_

That song rules! Even if I am in Math.

"Miss Berry would you be so kind to move?" Mr. Martin said snapping her out of her mental singing.

Why? You don't like my voice?

"Excuse me?"

"I assigned you your partner for the project, so please move next to Mr. Rutheford" he said.

Oh yay!

Rachel sat down next to Matt and stared at her notebook. "So, um do you want to get together after school to work on this?" Matt asked her.

Nice Rutheford.

"I have to work after school. I get out at six" she told him.

"Oh, I could come by the diner if you'd like" he offered.

"Um, I work at Mr. Hummel's workshop" she told him.

"What? What happened to the diner? Oh my God did they fire you for what happened on Saturday? Rachel-"

"Calm down Rutheford" she said a little annoyed. "Nothing happened. I work there Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays I work at the workshop" she said.

"You have two jobs?" Matt asked a little surprised.

"Yes" she simply said and started writing in her notebook again.

"Hey um Rachel?" he said a little shy.

I am trying to ignore you here! Can't you tell?

"Yes?" she said looking at him.

"I'm, um, I'm really sorry about what happened on Saturday" he said looking anywhere but her eyes.

No you're not.

"Don't worry about it Matt" she said turning to her notebook once again.

"Look, Mike told me he came to apologize and I just really wanted you to know that we really are sorry and not just about that. About everything" he said sincerely.

Are you kidding me? What is it with these guys and suddenly wanting to become nice or human or something. Maybe Mike did mean it. Maybe Kurt was right. No, wait. BULLSHIT!

"Sure" she said quietly.

"Rachel" he said looking at her. "We mean it! Mike felt really bad the whole day!"

He did? Wait you don't care about that, remember?

"It's ok Matt" she said still not looking at him.

"What does that mean? Why don't you believe us?" he asked a little angry.

"Why don't I believe you? You're honestly asking me that?" she said turning to look at him. "When exactly did you decide to suddenly be nice to me Matt? When Santana poured the yogurt? When I fell? When Quinn poured _her_ yogurt on me? I had to pay for that meal did you know that? Food that _you_ ate, but didn't want to pay for it! Food that you wasted making me fall and throwing it all over me! Do you know how many people in the world would kill for that food?" she snapped.

"Look Rachel you don't have to get like that! I know we screwed up! And I'm sorry. I know we haven't been nice to you but we want to change that" he said softly.

"Oh really? Look I don't know what kind of silly little game you and Mike are playing, but please just keep me out of it! I have enough to deal with already ok? So just go pick on someone else for a change!" At that moment, the bell rang.

Saved by the bell! _When I wake up in the morning, and the alarm gives out a warning, I don't think I'll ever make it on time… It's alright 'cause I'm saved by the bell…_ Wait! What? Oh, right make a dramatic exit.

She grabbed her books and left a confused, speechless Matt sitting behind.

Was he right? Maybe he was! Maybe Mike and him want to change. Maybe Mike… wait why are you thinking about Mike? _Uh, because he's cute?_ He is not cute! _Yes he is!_ Shut up, why does it even matter? Is not like he's gonna like me! _I thought you didn't care._

"Hey Rachel!" Kurt said coming to her. "Guess what?" he said excited.

"Michael Bublé is coming to Lima!" she said excited.

"What?"

"What?"

Kurt shook his head. "Whatever, look Blaine is coming to my dad's workshop today! He wants to meet you!" he said excited.

Yay! Just another boy who won't like me.

"That's great Kurt!" she said smiling. They turned around to walk to class when she felt iced syrup in her face.

Fuck! At least make it grape! I like that flavor!

She opened her eyes and saw that Kurt wasn't covered in red slushie.

Wow! Just me? I feel so special!

She turned to look at the one who had thrown the slushie and she could not believe it.

"M-Mike?" she asked as she felt tears in her eyes.

Don't cry! He doesn't deserve your tears! He just slushied you! 'I have never thrown a slushie at you!' my ass!

The cheerios, except for Brittany who wasn't there, the football players and the hockey players were laughing at her. Except for one, who was just as shocked at her.

"Oh come on man-hands is not like that sweater was nice or something" Quinn said lauging.

"That was hilarious Mike" Santana said laughing her ass off.

"Ow, is the little bitch gonna cry?" Karofsky said between laughs. Mike was silent the whole time. He just kept on looking at Rachel.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kurt said defending Rachel.

What? You're dead!

"You talking back to me? You want a piece of The Fury?" he snapped at him.

Don't ask!

"The Fury?" Kurt asked confused. Mike was silent the whole time.

"That's what I named my fist" he said showing him his fist.

Wow your parents must be so proud.

"Well, with that level of creativity, you could easily become assistant manager at a rendering plant" Kurt told her.

"I don't know what that is, but if I find out it's bad, The Fury's gonna find you" he said punching a locker. "And what are you looking at?" he yelled at Rachel, who was still looking at Mike and holding back her tears.

Oh, just admiring the gentlemen of our school.

Rachel didn't say anything. She ran past them to the nearest bathroom. Kurt ran after her but she had locked herself inside. The rest of the boys and the girls left laughing. Matt and Mike stood near the bathroom.

"Dude what the hell?" Matt said angry. "We don't do that shit! You know that! And to Rachel? After what happened on Saturday? You said you wanted to change! You said we were being assholes with her for no reason and now you slushie her?"

"Dude, I-I don't know what happened!" Mike said freaking out. "Finn and Karofsky a-and the rest of the guys were just getting on my nerves! And I just… I don't know! They said they would kick my ass if I didn't!"

"Yeah? Well now, Puck is gonna kick your ass!" Matt said angry. "Dude, I was trying to tell her that we were sorry about picking on her for all this years! She didn't believe me and I don't blame her! But you wanted to do it so I was trying! And now you do this shit?" he said and he walked away.

"Rachel honey open the door" Kurt begged knocking on the door.

Right like I'm gonna let you see me cry over a stupid Neanderthal who did what any other has done but for some reason I'm crying.

"Just go away Kurt!" she yelled from the other side of the door.

"Hey Hummel" she heard Puck. "Have you seen Rachel?"

Oh oh! Lie Kurt! Lie!

"She locked herself in the bathroom" Kurt said.

That's not lying Kurt!

"What? Why?" Puck asked confused.

"She got slushied" he said a little scared of what Puck could do.

"RACHEL!" she heard Puck yell banging on the door. "Open the door, or I'll break it down!"

Ugh I hate that you can do that.

Rachel opened the door and Puck saw that she had been crying. "Who the fuck did this?" he said angry.

"Noah-"

"Who did this?" he yelled.

You don't have to yell!

"Mike Chang" Kurt said softly.

"Kurt!" Rachel turned to him.

"WHAT? I'm gonna kill him!" he said walking outside the bathroom, through the halls looking for Mike.

"Noah stop!" Rachel said walking behind him. Well, more like running.

Shit could you slow down? My legs aren't as long as yours.

"CHANG!" he yelled walking in the locker room. Rachel stopped at the door before stepping inside.

Suck it up. Hold your breath.

Puck walked inside and went straight to punch Mike. Mike didn't even say anything. He knew he deserved this.

"Stay the fuck away from Rachel!" he yelled at him. "And that goes for all of you!" he said to everyone.

"Oh did we hurt your little whore?" Karofsky asked him.

Um, I wouldn't have done that if I were you 'Fury'.

Puck saw red and he threw himself at Karofsky. "If I ever hear a fucking word like that coming out of your mouth again I will kill you!" he said punching him.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Say something else you loser. Shit! Nice change.

"Noah stop!" Rachel said scared as Finn and Matt pulled him back.

"Dude, calm down! You're gonna kill him!" Matt told him.

"Don't tell me to calm the fuck down! You two are no better! I swear! Any of you come near her again, you're dead!" he snapped. He grabbed Rachel's hand and went outside.

"Noah what the hell were you thinking?" Rachel said walking through the hallway.

"I could NOT let them talk that way about you! I told you!" he said angry.

"I know but you're gonna get yourself expelled! Just calm down ok" she said making him stop walking. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up!"

"Hey! I'm gonna help you with that ok?" he said walking with her to the bathroom. "God! I cannot believe Chang did this!" he said angry as he helped her with her hair.

What can't you believe?

"I mean Chang is not the kind of people who does this! Didn't you say he came to apologize to you on Saturday?"

"Yeah, weren't you surprised about that too?" she asked a little annoyed.

"Yeah, but I mean" he sighed. "I'm sorry you have to go through this babe" he said sadly.

"Is not your fault" she said as she got up to dry her hair with a towel.

"I know but I could've stopped it!" he said looking guilty.

"Look, I was the one who didn't tell you! I know you would've stopped it sooner if you had known" she said a little sad. "Don't for one second think that this is your fault! You're better than them Noah" she said hugging him.

"I know, but you're like my little sister" he said hugging her back. "I just don't want anyone messing with you!"

"I know" she said smiling as he kissed her head. "Thanks! Love you Plucky."

I love having a big brother.

"Love you too Babs" he said laughing a little.

* * *

After that, Rachel had a free period. She grabbed her iPod and went to sit outside. She needed some time alone.

Nothing like music therapy.

_I'm broke but I'm happy_

_I'm poor but I'm kind_

_I'm short but I'm healthy, yeah_

_I'm high but I'm grounded_

_I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed_

_I'm lost but I'm hopeful, baby_

_And what it all comes down to_

_Is that everything's gonna be fine, fine, fine_

_Cause I've got one hand in my pocket_

_And the other one is giving a high five_

_I feel drunk but I'm sober_

_I'm young and I'm underpaid_

_I'm tired but I'm working, yeah_

_I care but I'm restless_

_I'm here but I'm really gone_

_I'm wrong and I'm sorry, baby_

_And what it all comes down to_

_Is that everything's gonna be quite all right_

_Cause I've got one hand in my pocket_

_And the other one is flicking a cigarette_

_And what it all comes down to_

_Is that I haven't got it all figured out just yet_

_Cause I've got one hand in my pocket_

_And the other is giving the peace sign_

_I'm free but I'm focused_

_I'm green but I'm wise_

_I'm hard but I'm friendly, baby_

_I'm sad but I'm laughing_

_I'm brave but I'm chicken shit_

_I'm sick but I'm pretty, baby_

_And what it all boils down to_

_Is that no one's really got it figured out just yet_

_Cause I've got one hand in my pocket_

_And the other is playing a piano_

_And what it all comes down to, my friends, yeah_

_Is that everything is just fine, fine, fine_

_Cause I've got one hand in my pocket_

_And the other one is hailing a taxi cab_

"Hey, um Rachel?" she heard someone next to her.

AHH! What the hell? Stalker!

"Get away from me" she said standing up and started to walk away from him.

"Look I just want to say that I'm so-"

"Don't even _try_ to say the word sorry Mike!" she snapped looking at him but kept on walking.

_Oh my God he has a black eye._ So? _Right! We're mad at him! Sorry._

"Look you have every right to be mad at me I know that" he said following her. "Is just, Karofsky was threatening me! I just, I don't know what happened-"

"I'll tell you what happened!" she said finally stopping and turning around to look at him. "I was right! You are a stupid Neanderthal who doesn't care about anyone but yourself! You think is cool to bring other people down to feel better about yourself!" she said stopping for breath. "And to think I actually had the slightest stupid idea of actually thinking you wanted to change! And that you were actually sorry for what happened Saturday!" she continued.

"I was! I really was! Look I was a jerk today! I know that! Please let me make it up to you!"

"How? By laughing at me in front of the whole school? Oh, wait! You did that! By throwing food at me? Oh, wait! You did that! By throwing a slushie at me? Oh, wait you did that!"

"Rachel-"

I'm not done!

"You know? I know we weren't friends or anything, but on Saturday I considered _maybe_ you're better than the rest. Now, I think _maybe _you're even worse" she said without any emotion in her voice.

"Rachel, please! Just let me make it up to you!" he begged her.

Ugh just go away!

"What is this, some sort of dork outreach program?" Rachel said frustrated.

"Is that a no?" he asked confused.

"That's a hell no!" she said walking away.

"So? What happened?" Matt said coming to Mike after Rachel left.

"She kinda blew me off" he told her still looking at the petite brunette walking away.

"I like her already" Matt said laughing a little. **[A/N: all of the above, She's All That :)]**

* * *

"Rachel!" Kurt said excited walking to her. "What are you doing?"

"Your dad is teaching me what to do when my car breaks down" she said with grease all over her face.

"There wasn't that much work to do in the reception today, so I thought it was important for her to know this stuff" Burt said smiling. "What brings you here?"

"Oh I just had some news I _had_ to tell Rachel!" Kurt said smiling.

"Go ahead kid, I got it here" Burt told Rachel.

"So, what's so important that you _had_ to tell Rachel?" Rachel said laughing as they entered the office.

"Oh my God! You're Rachel?" a guy inside asked.

Another stalker?

"Um, I'd rather not say" she said unsure.

"Rachel this is Blaine" Kurt said excited.

"Oh! Blaine Warbler! Hi! I'm Rachel" she said smiling.

"Rachel!" Kurt told her.

"Is ok! Is so nice to meet you! Kurt has told me so many things about you!" he said laughing a little at his nickname. "Starting with your amazing voice!"

Oh, aren't you sweet?

"Thanks" she said blushing a little.

"Guess what?" Kurt said smiling. "Mr. Schue invited the Warblers to sing tomorrow at school!"

"Oh, cool" she said smiling.

"Look, after what happened today, I thought you had to kill it tomorrow at Glee" Kurt said smiling.

"What about our duet? I don't think Mr. Schue is going to let me sing on my own! He never does anymore" she said a little sad.

"You're not singing alone" Blaine said smiling. "The Warblers are singing with you!"

What? Why? If you want an answer, you have to say it out loud idiot.

"What?" she asked surprised. "Why?"

"Look, Kurt told me what happened today" he said sighting. "He's told me all about this jocks at your school and that they're on your Glee Club and that ever since they joined you haven't been given a solo. Now, Kurt showed me a video of the two of you singing and Rachel you have an incredible voice! So, the Warblers decided to help you come up with an incredible performance so you can blow them away! Including Mr. Schuester. He let us sing two songs. So we're singing the second one with you!"

Am I being Punk'd? I haven't sing a solo in Glee since those skanks joined!

"Really?" she said excited.

"Yeah! You're coming over to my house when you get off work so we can show you the number!" he said excited.

"Oh, um I uh, I can't" she said blushing a little. "I have to go home" she told Kurt, who immediately understood.

"I know! Why don't we get together at lunch tomorrow?" Kurt said excited.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan!" Blaine said excited. "Ok I have to go! It was great meeting you Rachel!" he said saying goodbye.

"Same here Blaine!" she said smiling.

"So, I saw you talking to Mike after the slushie" Kurt said softly.

Elementary my dear Watson.

"He apologized again" she said not looking at him. "He said that Karofsky threatened him or something and that he wanted to make it up to me!"

"See? Rachel I don't think Mike's a bad guy" Kurt told her.

Right and you're straight my friend.

"Kurt he slushied me!" she complained.

"I bet it was like peer pressure or something!"

Oh, great! So he's not bad, he's just stupid.

"I don't care! I don't believe anything he says! I don't care how sorry he is!"

"Look Rachel I'm not telling you to go and be his best friend! Just don't target him as Karofsky or Finn" he told her.

"What? You're saying Finn's a douche?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, I realized it last week when he slushied you and then me! And well, kind of since I met Blaine."

"Wow, you've grown Hummel" she said laughing a little.

* * *

"Hi Mrs. Puckerman" Rachel said entering the Puckerman hall next to her house.

"Hello dear" she said smiling. "How was school today?"

"Oh, you know as usual" she said smiling.

Sucks!

"Um, how did my dad's appointment go?" she asked a little nervous.

"Oh honey, take a seat" she said.

Shit! That's never good.

"Honey your dad's been diagnosed with Lupus. Do you know what that is?" Rachel shook her head. "Lupus is a chronic, autoimmune disease that can affect various parts of the body, especially the skin, joints, blood, and kidneys. In lupus, something goes wrong with your immune system, which is the part of the body that fights off viruses, bacteria, and germs, like the flu. Normally our immune system produces proteins called antibodies that protect the body from these invaders. Autoimmune means your immune system cannot tell the difference between these foreign invaders and your body's healthy tissues and creates autoantibodies that attack and destroy healthy tissue. These autoantibodies cause inflammation, pain, and damage in various parts of the body" she said sadly. "It can be caused by the environment or hormones or genes" she continued.

"So w-what happens to dad?" she asked scared.

"Your dad has Systemic Lupus Erythematosus. This is the most common form of lupus. Systemic lupus can be mild or severe" she continued.

"What happens if it's severe?"

"Some of the more serious complications are inflammation of the kidneys, an increase in blood pressure in the lungs, inflammation of the nervous system and brain, which can cause memory problems, confusion, headaches, and strokes or an inflammation in the brain's blood vessels, which can cause high fevers, seizures, behavioral changes" she finished.

"S-so, is h-he gonna die?" she asked with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh honey no" Mrs. Puckerman said hugging her. "I'm not gonna lie to you. There's no cure for lupus. But if you diagnose it early and you learn how to treat it, you can reduce the risk of his organs to get damaged. Your father can live a long normal life" she said smiling a little. "I know it's a lot to take honey and it sounds really bad. But if we keep up the treatment and help with exercise and a balanced diet, your daddy will be fine!"

"Mommy!" Dani yelled from her bedroom.

"I'll be right back honey" Mrs. Puckerman said leaving the kitchen. Rachel ran to Puck's room. He was playing his guitar.

"Hey Rach" he said sitting up. "What's wrong baby?"

"My dad has Lupus" she said crying and collapsing on the bed. He moved to hug her to him.

"Shhh it's ok baby" he said rubbing her back. "I'm right here" he said softly.

"Apparently he can live with it but he has to take a lot of medicine and follow some treatments" she said crying on his chest. "I don't want him to die!"

"He's not gonna die baby! We're all here for both of you! And we're gonna take care of him! You're not alone in this Rach" he said kissing her head. "You wanna stay here tonight?" he asked her softly and she nodded. He went to get his guitar and sang her favorite song.

_Where it began_

_I can't begin to know when_

_But that I know it's growing strong_

_Was in the spring_

_And spring became the summer_

_Who'd believe you'd come along?_

_Hands, touchin' hands_

_Reaching out_

_Touching me_

_Touching you_

_Ooooh_

_Sweet Caroline_

_Good times never seemed so good_

_I've been inclined_

_To believe it never would_

_Ooooh_

_Sweet Caroline_

_Good times never seemed so good_

_Ooooh_

_I've been inclined_

_To believe it never would_

_Ooooh No No_

When he finished. He saw her asleep. He got in with her and put the covers on both of them. A few minutes later, Mrs. Puckerman came in. Puck motioned for her to be silent and she said she'd let her dad know.

"Noah" she whispered when she felt him move. "Is gonna be ok right?"

"Yes Rach" he said softly kissing her head again. "Is gonna be alright baby."

* * *

**A/N: songs: Rock 'N' Roll High School - Ramones (one of the best bands of all times!), Saved by the Bell - Theme Song from Saved by the Bell (that was a good show! haha), Hand In my Pocket - Alanis Morissette (genius song) and Sweet Caroline - Neil Diamond ( i LOVED when Puck sang this to Rachel!) :)**

**ok, so the info from Lupus (as you saw was pretty detailed) i got it from Lupus Foundation of America Inc. you can google it if you'd like more information and well everything was detailed so you could get a better picture of what she's dealing with here, but i'm not a doctor so don't expect exact details, result, terms, etc! **

**thank you so much again for reading! and i really hope you liked it! :D let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Some Kind of Wonderful

**A/N: hello again! :D thank you all so much for your reviews! you guys rock! :D in case you didn't get my replies... to some of you I know you get them so this is just to sum up! :)**

**Average Everyday Sane Psycho - thank you soo much! :D I'm soo glad you liked it! and that you liked the music! :D**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - hahaha I told you you would love Puck in this story! :D hahahahha thank youu so much! :D**

**Talzdarlz13 - thank you sooo much! I'm so so so glad you liked it! :D and again, take more than one minute to daydream about Puck! :D**

**cloudyinsignia - why hello Sweets, haven't heard from you in a while! THANK YOU SO MUCH SWEETS! :D I am soooo soo glad you liked it! and I hope to hear from you soon! love you Sweets!**

**ashley1985 - Don't worry. Good guy Mike will be in the story! He'll try to make it up to Rachel :) I'm glad you like Matt :) and the jocks and cheerios will eventually get a conscience haha don't worry! :D I'm glad you like Puckleberry friendship! Thank you so much for your review :)**

**a bit of slytherin - REALLY? :D hahahaha thank you sooooooooooo much! I'm sooo glad you thought it was FABULOUS! :D **

**bookfreak1317 - Thank you so much for your review! and I think that your idea is just PERFECT! :D I swear I will include your idea just because is so AWESOME! :D hahahaha thanks for that! THANKS AGIAN FOR YOUR REVIEW! :D**

**GleekForever246 - I LOVE that 70's show! I don't even get to see the re-runs anymore! :( hahaha why did it remind you of my other story? is it THAT cool? hahahaha :D thank youuu so much for reading my chapter! and reviewing! I'm soooooo glad you liked it! :D YOU ROCK! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**LoveIt123 - really? oohhh thank you soo much! :D I'm sooo glad you like this story! hahaha and that you hate every boy but Kurt, Blaine and Puck! :D hahahaha thank you so much! i'll update asap! :D**

**allielovesyou - ok, firs I would like to say that YOU'RE ONE OF MY FAVORITE REVIEWERS! I just hate that I can't PM you or contact you! seriously, you're reviews are soooo awesome! I love that you point out your favorite parts and the dislike parts! I'm glad you liked Kurt defending Rachel, and that Noah is the sweetest brother anyone could have! and that Blaine is so sweet! :D and well it wasn't a duet more of a... well, you'll read it in a minute, anywaaaaaays I am so so glad you like my story! and also You Found Me! you seriously rock! thanks for thinking I'm doing a fabulous job! :D and that I'm one of your favorite writers! I really feel honored! :) I'm so glad you always look forward to reading my stories and guess what's gonna happen! YOU HONESTLY ROCK! and the fact that you're in front of your computer waiting for an update just aaaaahh! you rock! I just really hope I could get to contact you to tell you all this sooner! or at least that you read it here! please let me know! ;) YOU TOTALLY ROCK! :D**

**gleek06216 - well as I've told you, I'm really honored that you, one of my favorite authors, like my story! hope I don't disappoint you! :)**

**MidnightDreamer73 - hello Lucky in the Sky! :D I'm glad you liked your idea! and the whole chapter and well you got my detailed reply! (hopefully) I love your detailed reviews!:) THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really hope you feel better! and that this will help! :)**

**couragetcd - thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it! :D hahaha um I kind of think the first mental comment when I don't wanna get up! hahahahaha thanks for reviewing again! :D love your icon btw!**

**kyos-girl101 - yaaaaay! someone got Luke's diner! hahahaha I'm glad you liked it! and yeeees! Jose Jalapenio! hahaha I love Jeff Dunham too! hahahaha I'm so glad you like my references! and well I watch House when I get it! it has a really weird schedule here! hahahaha :) glad you liked it! thanks again!**

**ok, now sorry about the long replies! but as my teacher said today, if you put the effort of writing a review I should put the effort on reading it and replying it as it should be! :) (don't tell her I quote her though) ok I really hope this chapter makes sense! enjoy - moony**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Mike Chang would sing... to me :)**

* * *

"Rachel" she felt someone shaking her. "Noah told me to come wake you up! He's making breakfast" she saw Dani standing there, smiling at her. "Hurry or he's gonna eat them all!" she said running out of the room.

God I love this kid! But I hate waking up.

"Hey" she said walking in the dining room.

"Hey babe" Puck said putting a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of her.

Ow he's the best brother ever.

"Thank you Plucky" she said smiling.

"Rachel, will you help me find a dress for my birthday party?" Dani said excited.

"Of course I'd love to help you sweetie" Rachel said smiling.

"Great!" she said excited. "We could go on Thursday! Cause I have dance today and mommy has a shift tomorrow" she said jumping up and down her seat.

"Ok chipmunk why don't you go get ready ok?" Puck said sitting down to eat. Dani nodded and left.

"So, where's your mom?" Rachel asked as soon as Dani left.

"Oh, she had to be at work early. Your dad went with her to get more exams" he said sadly. "How are you Babs?"

"Well, I've been better" she said playing with her food.

"Rach, is gonna be ok" he told her.

"I know" she said softly. "Can we um, talk about something else?"

"Sure" he said with a small smile.

"So, how are you and Brittany?" she asked out of nowhere.

"What?" he said nervous. "What are you talking about?"

Please tell me that I lie better than that.

"Well, Kurt told me that when I was slushied" she saw his fist clench. "um, Brittany was the only cheerio that wasn't there and that when you came to the bathroom she was walking behind you" she said smirking a little.

"So?"

So I was thinking you could have blonde mohawked kids.

"Noah!" she said annoyed.

"Well I don't know" he said rubbing the back of his neck. "I like her. I really do but I don't know."

"What don't you know? Look, she clearly likes you a lot too. I see how she looks at you and unlike her pathetic friends, she's never been mean to me and well she's like nice to everyone and well I know we're not best friends but she's actually pretty cool" she said smiling a little.

"Yeah I know but" he sighed. "Well her last boyfriend was Matt and well he's a cool guy but I mean for their first date he like took her to Paris or something!"

Really? Huh, I should consider dating Matt.

"I mean, it'll be totally different and well you know my history with Santana-"

"Ugh I wish I didn't" she said shrugging off. "Is that really the reason why you won't date her? You're a loser!"

"What?"

"I don't think Brittany is the kind of girl who cares about that" she said eating her pancakes again. "I think you should give it a try Puckerman" she said smiling.

"How did we get to this anyway?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Oh my God! I know the other reason!" she said laughing.

"No you don't!" he said childishly.

"You don't want to date her because, aside from me, she's the only girl your mom likes! And if you bring her here, she will start planning the wedding" she said laughing.

"You suck!" he said childishly.

"I'm gonna go get ready ok?" she said standing up but before she went out, she came back to hug Puck. "Thanks for making my favorite food! You're the best brother in the world" she said kissing his cheek. "I love you!"

"Any time Babs! Love you too" he said kissing her head.

"RACHEL!" she heard walking in the Puckerman residence again after getting ready.

"What's wrong?" she said running to Dani's room.

"Noah left me ugly!" Dani said whining with a completely messed up hair.

"Is not my fault! You wouldn't stop moving!" Puck complained.

Ok, I'd kill for a camera right now!

"Oh, honey come here I'll braid your hair" she said laughing and braiding her hair.

* * *

After they dropped Dani, they left for school. They walked in and Puck never left Rachel's side.

"Ok, Rachel everything is set up for our lunch rehearsal" Kurt said walking to them.

"Wait, what lunch rehearsal?" Puck asked confused.

"Um, the Warblers are coming today to perform for New Directions and Kurt got them to sing with me" Rachel said smiling.

"Really?" Puck said smiling. "About time you got solos again Babs" he said messing her hair.

"Listen don't tell anyone ok? They could ruin it" Kurt told him.

"Sure" Puck told him. He walked Rachel to her class and the only seat available was next to Brittany.

This is gonna be interesting.

"Um hi Rachel" she said as Rachel sat next to her.

"Hi Brittany" Rachel said a little nervous.

"Um I brought you this" she said handing her a little cupcake. Rachel wasn't sure about it but she grabbed it. "Look, I know you think this is weird but I felt sorry for what happened yesterday. Mike was a complete jerk and I told him that" she continued. "I know we've never been friends and that I haven't exactly done anything mean to you but I don't like the way they treat you and I was hoping you can forgive me?"

You too? Well, out of everyone you seem to be harmless.

"Um, sure Brittany I don't see why not" she said with a little smile.

"Does that mean we're friends?" she asked a little happy. "I mean if you want to" Brittany said smiling.

"I'd like that" Rachel said smiling too. When the bell rang, she went to her locker. She saw someone leaning against it.

"If you planning on having a make-out session with what's-her-name could you please do it at someone else's locker?" she said annoyed.

"Look I came by to apologize again" Mike said honestly.

"I don't want your apology! And don't you kind of have to ask permission from your friends to talk to me?" she said still annoyed.

"Look I just, I wanna make it up to you. Please?" Mike asked.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because I was a jerk to you! And I deserved being hit by Puck and Matt and Britt also told me how much of an ass I was and I know I was! Please Rachel" he begged.

"Why do you even care?" she asked him. He just stared at her.

Uh, take your time.

"I feel really bad about what I did" he said honestly. Rachel sighed. "Why won't you let me make it up to you?"

"So I can get ridiculed in front of the whole school again? No thank you" she said starting to go away but he followed her.

"Rachel please-"

"You have absolutely no idea how it feels do you?" she said turning around to face him. "You don't know what is like to being told 'no' and that's why you can't let this go! Let me ask you something Mike, if I had thrown a slushie at you, would you forgive me?"

"Yes" he said without thinking. She arched an eyebrow at him. "If I knew you were sorry like I am!"

"Ok, what if you get a slushie thrown at you every day? By different people? Some of them are like four times your size and you're actually scared of them? And they think they can do whatever they want with you? As if you're not a person who has feelings or thoughts or…" she told him fuming. "You just don't get it! Do you? You think it's ok to do this to people and then say sorry as if nothing happened and expect us to act like it! You can't control me! Not everything works the way you think your life does! Does it?"

What are you doing? Why are you telling him this?

Mike didn't say anything. He just stared sadly at her.

"Didn't think so" Rachel said annoyed. "Look, don't worry about it! Is not something I'm not used to" she continued sadly. "Just go back to your life and I'll go back to mine and" she sighed. "and that's it" she finished walking away and leaving a sad Mike behind her.

* * *

She went to her lunch practice and then to the rest of her classes and before Glee she went to her locker to put all away.

"Hey Rachel" Tina said walking to her with Mercedes.

"Hey girl" Mercedes said happy.

"Hi girls" she told them. She noticed they were happier than usual. "What's going on?" she asked confused.

"Ok, you tell her" Mercedes told Tina excited.

"My dad is going to New York next week for a business trip and mom said we could all get there on Friday and stay for the weekend and…"

"We can go watch Hairspray!" Mercedes yelled excited. "And we could go shopping! It'll be great!"

"Wow that's great girls" she said with a sad smile.

"What are you talking about? You're coming too!" Tina told her excited.

"Oh, um that's so sweet you guys but I don't think I can go" she said sadly.

"Why not?" Mercedes asked disappointed.

"Well, I have to work" she said sighting.

"Oh come on Rach, can't someone cover for you? Is just for one weekend" Tina told her.

"I'll see what I can do ok? I have to save money too so I don't know, but I'll try my best" she said smiling as they walked to Glee.

"Ok, guys please let's welcome our guests!" Mr. Schue said excited walking in the Auditorium "Please welcome, from Dalton Academy The Warblers!" Mr. Schue said walking down the stage and everyone started cheering.

"Ok, hold up. Like, a million awesome gay jokes just popped into my head" Santana whispered laughing and Kurt glared a little at her.

"Hello, my name is Blaine. We're The Warblers and we have two presentations for you today! We really hope you enjoy it" Blaine said smiling and winking at Rachel and Kurt.

**[A/N: yeah, you know how this goes...]**

_Hey Hey Hey_

_Hey Hey Hey_

_Your lipstick stains_

_On the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbeam_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister, aint that mr. mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey Hey Hey_

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction_

_A game show love connection, we can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed_

_My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do,_

_Tonight_

_Well you can cut a rug_

_Watching you is the only drug I need_

_So gangster, I'm so thug_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of you see _

_I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you'll be with me_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do _

_Tonight_

_Hey Hey Hey (tonight)_

_Hey Hey Hey _

_Tonight!_

Everyone started cheering and Kurt and Rachel stood up clapping excited.

"Thank you!" Blaine said smiling. "For our next number we would like to borrow the best female singer from New Directions" he said winking at Rachel, but Quinn stood up. "Um, I was actually talking about Rachel" Blaine said awkwardly.

"I think you made a mistake" Quinn said annoyed. "You said best female singer!"

"Yeah" Blaine simply said and Rachel stood up walking to the stage.

"What? That's completely unfair" Quinn complained.

"Why does she get to sing with them?" Santana said in the same tone.

Are you kidding me? I haven't had a solo in forever!

"Shut up Satan! She deserves this" Puck defended Rachel.

"Yeah she has a great voice" Artie said.

"Yeah she does" Matt said smiling. Rachel smiled a little back at him. "That's why they asked her!"

"Yeah you get all the solos what are you complaining about?" Mercedes told her.

"You can't do this! I'm the lead female" Quinn whined.

"And you're the Capitan of the Cheerios and you're the president of the celibacy club!" Rachel said.

Which by the way no one buys.

"Stop wanting to own everything! You don't get everything!" Rachel snapped.

"Whatever man-hands you can't pull a solo off! You'll just make a fool of yourself" Santana said sitting back down.

Wanna bet?

"Enough!" Mr. Schue told them. "If they were kind enough to ask Rachel to sing with them then, the stage is all yours Rachel" he said smiling to Rachel who was already upstage with Kurt.

"I have never been happier with the decision of a song" Rachel whispered to Kurt who smiled at her and he went back to stand with the guys. She took her coat off and revealed a really sexy dress that merged perfectly with the Warblers' outfit. All eyes were on her.

**[A/N: ok, for the next song I completely pictured it like this video if you'd like to watch it on youtube: Nicole Scherzinger and the Beelzebubs - You Don't Own Me. they rocked that song! You will get a better picture of this if you watch it! But I can't post the link here so if you'd be so kind! :) thanks! Btw the Warblers are more like backups] **

[_Rachel_, _**Rachel & **__**Warblers**__, _**Warblers**]

**Dum dum dum dum… dara ra…**

[When the song started, Rachel was surrounded by the guys and she was sitting in Blaine's lap]

_You don't own me_

_I'm not just one of your many toys_

_You don't own me_

_Don't say I can't go with other boys_

**Dum dum dum dum… ahhh…**

[She stood up with the help of the boys and noticed Quinn and Santana were throwing daggers at her. Brittany, Mercedes and Tina were smiling]

_And don't tell me what to do_

_And don't tell me what to say_

_And when I go out with you,_

_Don't put me on display 'cause_

**Dum dum dum dum…**

[Matt and Puck were smirking at her and Artie was cheering for her. Every guy came to her and kissed her hand, sight dreamingly or something like that.]

_You don't own me_

_Don't try to change me in any way_

_You don't own me_

_Don't tie me down 'cause I would never stay_

**Dum dum dum dum… ahhh…**

_No, I don't tell you what to say_

_I don't tell you what to do_

_So, just let me be myself_

_That's all I ask of you_

**Dum dum dum dum…**

[Finn had his mouth dropped and Mr. Schue had the most shocked look on his face.]

_Cause I'm young _**(I'm young)**

_And I love to be young _

_And I'm free _**(I'm free)**

_Oh I love to be free_

_To __**live my life**__ the way I want,_

_To say and do __**whatever I please**_

**Para pa parara pa… Parara pa pa **

[And then, her eyes landed on Mike. He had the most surprised look on his face. He looked like he was drooling. He was totally captivated by her. And he glared a little at any boy that came near her. She smirked and killed the next part.]

_So don't tell me what to say_

_Oh, don't tell me what to do_

_Just let me be myself_

_That's all I ask of you_

_Cause I'm young _**(I'm young)**

_And I love to be young_

**(I'm free)**_ Oh I love to be free_

_To live my __**life the way I want**__,_

_To say and do __**whatever I please**_

**Shoo wop… Shoo wop…**

_You don't own me_

_No, you don't own me_

_You don't own me_

**Papa papa papa pa…**

_Oh, you don't own me_

_You don't own me_

_You don't own me_

**3, 4, papapa papapa papapa papapapa pa pa pa pa….**

_At least, not tonight..._

When Rachel finished the song, she was once again in the middle of all the boys with the biggest smile on her face and she hugged Blaine and Kurt. She thanked all of the boys and they turned to bow for their public. Matt, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, Mr. Schue and even Mike stood up to cheer for her. Artie was wolf whistling and when Finn was gonna stand up, Quinn pulled his arm and he sat down again. Puck stood up and ran upstage.

"Aaah! Thank you so much!" she said throwing herself at Blaine who spin her around. "You guys rock!"

"You rocked Rachel!" Blaine said smiling.

"Ok, ok, enough all of you back off" he said protectively to all of the boys making his way to Rachel. "You rocked Babs!" he said hugging her.

But…

"But that dress is too short!"

There it is!

Rachel rolled her eyes smiling and hugged him back. "Thank you Noah!"

"Wow Rachel that was…" Mr. Schue said smiling. "That was great! We have to get you more solos!"

Yeah, right!

"Thank you Mr. Schuester" Rachel smiled kindly.

"Well that's it for today guys thank you to the Warblers and their amazing performances, and I will see you guys tomorrow!" he said walking out of the Auditorium and the Warblers went backstage.

"Rachel you were great!" Brittany said smiling walking over to her.

"Yeah you have an amazing voice" Matt said a little shy.

"You were great diva" Mercedes told her.

"Yes Rachel" Tina said shyly. "You were great!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Artie said smiling.

Really? Huh! Look at me! I'm a rockstar!

"Thank you guys" Rachel said excited.

"Oh, please give me a break I could've done it better" Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Really? Then why didn't they ask you?" Puck told her smirking. She glared at him, grabbed Finn's hand and walked out. Santana went to grab Brittany's hand and left too. Mike stared at Rachel the whole time but didn't really say anything.

"Well we have to go! Puckerman you coming?" Matt asked. Puck nodded. "Great job Rachel" Matt said again.

"Great song" Mike said with a small smile.

Wow, he talks. HE'S ALIVE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA *cough cough* focus. Right.

"I'll see you at Luke's ok?" Puck said hugging her again and she nodded.

"Hey Rachel" Kurt said coming to her. "We're gonna go to BreadstiX would you like to come? All of you?" he asked when he saw all of them there. Mercedes, Tina and Artie agreed.

"Sorry Kurt I have to go to the grocery store and then to work! But maybe over the weekend?" she said smiling. She said goodbye to all of them, thanked the Warblers once again, and left.

* * *

"Daddy we are not taking that ice cream" she complained walking through the halls of the supermarket.

"But you love it princess" he said putting the ice cream in the cart.

"I know but we don't _need_ it" she said taking it out of the cart and back on the fridge.

"Where did you get so stubborn?" he asked laughing a little bit.

Where do you think?

"I don't know daddy" she said sarcastically. "Look we have to hurry up! I have to go to work" she said a little stressed.

"Honey calm down, why don't I go get this things and you go get this ones" he said smiling splitting the list in half.

"Ok" she said smiling and went the opposite direction.

She was looking through the fruit when she saw someone running towards her.

"Rachel" she heard two adorable voices. "I told you it was her" Lilly told Tom.

"Hi guys" Rachel said kneeling down to be at their level. "What are you doing here?"

"We lost mom!" Tom said a little worried.

"Oh, why don't I help you look for her ok?" she told them and tried to stand up again.

"Lilly! Tom! How many times have I told you guys not to do that!" she saw Mike running towards them. "You guys scared me! Mom would've killed me- Rachel?" he asked a little confused.

Awkward moment. Talk you loser!

"Um, hi Mike" she said standing up.

"Hi" he said softly.

"We saw Rachel and we came to ask her for help!" Tom told his big brother.

"You guys are smart" he told them smiling. "Uh thanks Rachel" he said with a hand behind his neck.

Get out of here!

"It was nothing" she said smiling a little. "Um, well I have to go so I'll see you guys around ok?"

"Um Rachel" Mike said before she could leave.

So close.

"Yes?" she said turning around.

"You were awesome in Glee today" he said shyly. She blushed a little. Ok a lot.

Why are you blushing? Bad blush! Stupid blush!

"Um thank you Mike" she said smiling a little.

"Oh there you guys are! I've been looking all over for you" a woman came to them smiling.

"Mommy!" Lilly said throwing her arms at her and she picked her up.

"Why hello dear" she said looking at Rachel.

"Oh, Rachel this is my mom, mom this is Rachel Berry" Mike introduced them.

Oh great. The whole family is here. Just keep on smiling.

"Is nice to meet you Mrs. Chang" Rachel said smiling.

"Wait you're Rachel Berry? Are you John's daughter?" she said with her smile turning a little sad. "I'm Katherine, Robert's wife" she said smiling.

Oooof course you are.

"Oh, Dr. Chang?" she said a little shocked. "Oh your husband is no nice! I don't know why I never made the connection!" she said smirking a little at Mike.

I do!

"Oh honey how is your father?" she asked a little worried.

"Oh well he's doing great" she said with a little smile. "Thank you so much for asking. Um, I really don't mean to be rude, but I have to go to work" she said a little awkward.

"Well it was great to meet you Rachel" Mrs. Chang said smiling. "Say hi to your father for me!"

"Will do Mrs. Chang, it was nice to meet you too" she said still smiling. "Goodbye Tom, goodbye Lilly, goodbye Mike!" she said to all of them.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rachel" Mike said before she turned around and left.

"Oh God poor little girl" Mrs. Chang said sadly when they saw she met her dad at the end of the hallway.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked confused.

"Her father Paul left her and her father John a couple of months ago" she said in a serious tone. "And yesterday your dad told me that John has been diagnosed with Lupus! And now that poor little girl is working to support both of them" she finished.

"What!" Mike said shocked. _Shit! I'm a complete asshole!_ He thought as he watched Rachel leaving the store with her dad.

* * *

"So, did you buy Dani's present yet?" Rachel asked Puck as they cleaned up the bar.

"Shit! I knew I was forgetting something!" he said irritated.

I knew it.

"Relax Noah, her birthday is not until Saturday" she said laughing a little bit.

"I know, but I need your help with it! And you're really busy until Saturday! And on Thursday you're helping Dani with her dress and God forbid I take you away from her!"

Haha! She likes me better than you. Ok, that's not true.

"Well, why don't you ask Brittany to help you?"

"Yeah, I guess I could do that" he said smirking a little.

"Why don't you ask her right now?" she said pointing at the door where Brittany was coming in with Matt and Mike.

"Hi Puck, hi Rachel" Brittany said smiling coming to them.

"Hey guys" Matt and Mike said at the same time.

"Hi guys, where would you like to sit?" Rachel said smiling.

"Oh, we were gonna sit at the bar if that's ok" Matt said smiling a little.

"Sure" Puck told them and he glared a little at Mike. "What can the midget get for you?" he said messing Rachel's her.

"Lazy bum" Rachel told him. "What can I get for you guys?" Rachel said smiling a little.

"Can I have a strawberry milkshake and I think they want hamburgers right?" Brittany said looking at Mike and Matt who nodded. "Please?"

"I'll have a Coke instead of the milkshake please" Matt told her.

"Me too please" Mike said with a little smile.

Actually, without the other three, they're not that bad.

"Ok, coming right up" she said walking in the kitchen.

"Hey Puck can I um talk to you man?" Mike asked kind of nervous. Puck nodded and they walked away from Brittany and Matt.

"You have one minute Chang" he said mad.

"Look I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about what I did yesterday! I know I was an idiot! I deserved you punching me and I have apologized to Rachel over and over again and she said she doesn't want my apology-"

"You don't deserve it! Look, I grew up with Rachel. She's like my little sister! I wanted to kill all of you on Saturday! You were horrible to her! She had to pay for that stupid thing! She hadn't told me until that day that people were slushing her! And when I asked her who had, she said everyone except for Matt, Britt and you! And I was going to be as civilized as I could to just talk to you yesterday about all that shit, but you went and slushied her man! You threw a fucking slushie at her!"

"I know!" Mike said feeling even more like shit. "I know I don't deserve her apologize or yours but I just… I really want to make it up to her! I have been an asshole to her and I want to change that! So do Matt and Britt!"

"What made you change your mind?" Puck asked still a little mad.

"Look, I realized that we've all been jerks with her for no reason and she doesn't deserve that" he said softly. "and well I know there's no way that I could ever um talk to her or something if I didn't talk to you first!"

"Well you were right about that" he said still mad but calming down a little. "Look, if Rachel decides to never forgive you, I won't blame her! And if she decides to forgive you, that doesn't mean I have! I'm watching you Chang! And I swear, one wrong move, and you're dead" he said in a calmed but threatening tone.

"Fair enough" Mike told him putting his hands up in surrender and they made their way back to the others. The drinks were already there and Matt and Brittany were talking to Rachel who was laughing at something Matt had said.

"Hey, um Britt" Puck said coming to her. "I was kind of wondering if you could help me picking up a gift for my sister?" he asked kind of nervous.

Smooth Puckerman.

"Sure Puck I'd love too!" she said smiling. "Although can you drive me home later? I came with Matt and Mike."

"Um-" Puck started.

"Sure he can" Rachel said smiling handing him the keys to her car.

"Wait, what are you gonna do?" Puck whispered to her. "We got your car today."

"I'll take the bus" Rachel simply said.

"No!" Matt, Mike and Puck said at the same time.

Down boys, down!

"No?" she said confused.

"You have a later shift today!" Puck continued. "You're not gonna ride the bus in the middle of the night!"

"I get out at eight" Rachel said kind of confused.

"You're not taking the bus" Puck continued. "We can go tomorrow."

"I can drive her home" Mike said interrupting their fight.

What did you just say?

"Oh, Mike you don't have to-"

"Is no problem at all Rachel" Mike said with a little smile.

No. Say no. Take the bus.

"She'll go with you" Puck simply said.

What? Talk remember? Oh right.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I don't want you riding the bus alone at night! You're going with Chang!" he said, more like ordered.

"Fine" Rachel said rolling her eyes, knowing she couldn't win this argument. "Thanks guys" she said looking at Matt and Mike.

"Sure" Mike said smiling a little.

"Ok Britt, let's go" Puck said smiling.

Oh yeah, you're nice to _her_.

"Ok" she said smiling and standing up. "Thank you so much Rachel" she said paying her milkshake. "I'll see you tomorrow! Bye guys" she said hugging Matt and Mike and they hugged her back.

"Call me when you get home" Puck told Rachel.

"Yes, sir" she said with a military salute. Puck just rolled his eyes at her.

"Bye guys" he told the other two and motioned the 'I'm watching you' look to Mike while Rachel wasn't looking.

"Ok, guys you really don't have to drive me home. Seriously I can take the bus! I've taken it before… but don't tell that to Noah" she said a little nervous once Puck was out.

"Rachel, stop it! We're taking you, is not a problem ok? Besides Puck would kill us if we don't" Mike told her. "I'll be right back" he said getting up to the bathroom.

"Hey um Rach?" Matt said a little shy.

"Yes?"

"Um I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday" he said a little worried.

"What?" she asked confused. "You didn't do anything."

Did you?

"I know but I was kind of trying to let you know that we were sorry about everything and well the idiot here didn't help my point!"

"That's ok Matt" Rachel said laughing a little. "Is not your fault!"

"Well still, I'm sorry and I know you won't believe us but we'll prove to you that we want to change" he said smiling. Rachel just smiled back at him.

* * *

A couple of hours later, her shift was off so they went home. When they got to the car Mike opened the front door for her.

"Oh, that's ok I can ride on the back" she said shyly.

"And what kind of gentlemen would we be if we let you ride on the back?" Matt asked her. Rachel couldn't help but place the biggest smile on her face.

Oh my, they really are gentlemen.

"Thank you guys" she said getting in. Once in the car they started singing along with the song on the radio. Oddly enough she started feeling comfortable around them.

Weird!

[_Rachel_, Mike, **Matt**, **Mike & Matt**]

**YOU GIVE ME THAT FUNNY FEELING IN MY TUMMY...**

Aw shit, yeah, that's right huh

_Rollercoaster of Love_

**Say what**

_Rollercoaster (oohh oohh oohh)_

_Oh baby you know what I'm talking about_

_Rollercoaster of Love_

**Oh yeah it's Rollercoaster time**

**Lovin' you is really wild**

**Oh it's just a love rollercoaster**

Step right up and get your tickets

_Your love is like, a Rollercoaster baby, baby_

_I wanna ride yeah_ (**ohhhhhh oh shit**)

_Your love is like, a Rollercoaster baby, baby_

_I wanna ride yeah_ (ohhhhhh oh yeah)

**Move over dad 'cause I'm a double dipper**

**Upside down on the big dip dipper**

**1,2,1,2,3 I´ve got a ticket come ride with me**

**Let me go down on the merry-go-round**

**All is fair on a big fair ground**

**Let's go slow. let's go fast**

**Licorice twist gonna whip your ass.**

_Rollercoaster_

_Say what_

**I will be there for you I will be your man**

Rachel laughed through the whole song with Matt and Mike making dances and faces.

Ok, they _are_ nice guys.

"Wow I didn't know you liked Red Hot Chili Peppers Rachel" Matt said laughing a little.

"Yeah, when you grow up with Noah, you kind of don't have a choice" she said with a little chuckle.

"You have a great voice Rachel" Mike said softly.

"Yeah, Mr. Schuester was right he should give you more solos" Matt told her.

Yeah, don't hold your breath.

"Thanks guys" she said blushing a little.

"Well this is me" Matt said as Mike pulled over his driveway. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye Rachel" he said walking out of the car.

"Bye Matt!"

Great awkward silence again.

"So" Rachel started. "No big parties with the Neanderthals today?" she said mocking him.

"Hey, Puck's a jock too" Mike complained a little.

"I said Neanderthals not jocks" she told him.

"What's the difference?" he asked her curious about her answer.

"Neanderthals are the ones who think about nothing more than bullying people and having sex with as many cheerios as possible" she told him.

"Do you think I'm like that?" he asked a little hurt.

"What's the name of the cheerio you were making out with yesterday?" she asked with an arched eyebrow. He didn't answer. "Wow, it must be a drag to be a slave to the male sex drive" she said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Is not just sex!" he defended himself.

"Oh, you want to start a book club with her?" **[A/N: Some Kind of Wonderful]**

"Look, they're also my friends!" he told her.

"Really? You bring them to your house? Are they there when you don't feel ok? When you have a problem? Or just when they know sex or partying is involved?"

"You don't have to say it like that" he said annoyed.

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" Rachel asked him.

"At least I have friends" he muttered. But she heard him.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked him. **[A/N: last three, Some Kind of Wonderful]**

Ha! Got you!

"Didn't you say Karofsky made you slushie me? And that you never wanted to do it? That's a great friend!"

"Look" Mike said awkwardly. "Rachel I know I've said it a million times but I'm really sorry! If I could take it back I would! All of it."

Wow, you really are sorry aren't you?

"It's ok Mike" she just said. "I know you're sorry and well it's ok."

"Really?" he said a little confused. "I mean, why did you suddenly change your mind?"

"Well, I saw you talking to Noah and um, well he could've easily killed you but you still went to talk to him, so I know you really are sorry" she simply said.

"Rachel I'm so sorry" he said really sad.

"Mike you've said that" she said laughing a little.

"No I mean" he paused for a little. "I'm sorry about everything. I mean I did a horrible thing to you and you forgave me! You're an amazing person and I'm sorry I never saw that!"

Ok this is getting weird. Jump out of the car.

"I'm really sorry for not standing up for you like Puck did! You deserve it! You're a better person than any of them! And they just picked on you because you're yourself! I'm really sorry Rach" he finished with really sad eyes.

"Don't worry about it Mike. Really, is not your fault" she said, still feeling a little awkward.

"So we're cool?" he asked a little hopeful.

"Well, like I said earlier, you just go back to your life and I'll go back to mine and that's it" she said a little sad.

"Why does that has to be it?" he asked a little angry.

"What more do you want?" Rachel asked.

"To be friends?" he asked half confused half mad.

"Why?" Rachel asked confused.

"I told you! I think you're a great person! And I said I was sorry and well I want to get to know you better" he told her.

And then?

"You're seriously saying that you, Mike Chang, the most popular guy in school wants to be friends with me, Rachel Berry, the most loser girl in school?" she asked laughing sarcastically. "Yeah I don't see it!"

"You're a hypocrite" he told her.

Oh no, you didn't!

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You're talking shit about Neanderthals and cheerios as if you know them! And as if we're all the same! At the same time you're complaining that we are the ones who judge you!" he said as he pulled over in front of your house.

"_You_ said that! And how do you know where I live?"

"I knew you're Puck's neighbor. Don't change the subject! I know I said that and I'm also asking you to be my friend! And you won't even give it a shot!"

Gee, I wonder why.

"You can't tell a book by its cover" he said smirking a little.

"No, but you can tell how much is gonna cost you" she told him. **[A/N: again, Some Kind of Wonderful]**

"Rachel, come on!"

"Thanks for the ride Mike. I guess I'll see you tomorrow" she said walking out of the car.

"Hey Rach" he yelled and she came back. "nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?" he said still smirking a little.

"Mike, once a fool, always a fool, right?" she told him and she walked away. **[A/N: and once again, Some Kind of Wonderful]**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: songs: Hey, Soul Sister - Train (GREAT SONG! great Glee cover! :D), You Don't Own Me - (Cover) Nicole Scherzinger and the Beelzebubs (Original) Lesley Gore (Awesome song!) and Love Rollercoaster - Red Hot Chili Peppers (awesome song!)**

**ok, I really hope you liked it! and remember, ideas and suggestions are ALWAYS welcome! :D let me know what you think :)**


	4. 10 Things I Hate About You

**A/N: well hello, we meet again. ok, first I would like to apologize for taking so long updating this! school's been a monster and I have You Found Me too and well inspiration kind of took a vacation, so not good combo! but I hope to make it up to you with this chapter! thank you for being so understanding.**

**liferscove2118 - thank you so much! :D I'm so glad you liked it! I also love Some Kind of Wonderful but I think my favorite John Hughes movie is The Breakfast Club! :D hahahaha thanks again for your review! :D **

**allielovesyou - once again my dear friend THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! I'm glad my chapter turned your day upside down! :) I'm glad you liked Britt/Rach friendship! don't worry is not a setup so don't cry! :) I'm glad you liked Puck, Mercedes and Artie standing up to Quinn and Santana for Rachel! and that you like Blaine! I know he's a cutie :D love him! soo glad you liked Rachel standing up for herself! :D and that you're proud of her. and that you didn't have any dislike parts! :D thank you so much for liking this chapter and well the next YOU ROCK! you're awesooome (I said that singing, if anyone is interested) :D**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - thank youuu so much! and I love your idea! and you can count on it! just wait a bit ok? ;) hahahaha :D thank youuu again! :D **

**ajunebuga - thank you so much! I'm sooo glad you like my story! :D and don't worry about not reviewing the last chapter! the fact that you read it makes me sooooo happy! :D I'm glad you liked Mike being the Dr.'s son hahahahaha XD thank you so much again! **

**cludyinsignia - hello my dear sweets! I've missed you! hahahaha I know you know the whole thank you! hahaha but again :D thank you so much! keep on rocking! love you sweets!**

**a bit of slytherin - thank you so so much! I'm so glaad you liked it! :D and I know you already read the full reply cause you answered! and btw thank you SO MUCH for using one of the songs I told you YOU SERIOUSLY ROCK!**

**bookfreak1317 - thank you so much! and as I told you, I will use your ideas I just have to pull them back juuust for a little bit! :D thank you again! :D**

**ashley1985 - I'm soo glad you liked Quinn being told off by Blaine! :D and that you like the Warblers! :D I'm glad you like Mike feeling guilty! :D and that Britt is starting to be nice to her! :D thank you sooo much for liking my writing! :D YOU ROCK! thanks again! **

**LoveIt123 - I'm soo glad you like Mike and Matt! :D and yeah, Chang's sooo hot! hahahahaha I'm glaad you like Rachel/Puck brotherly/sisterly relationship! :) and that you liked Rachel & the Warblers! :D hahahaha thank you sooo much for your review! I'm really really glaad you liked it! :D **

**Average Everyday Sane Psycho - thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it! and the music! :D thanks again! **

**Talzdarlz13 - aaaahhh thank you soo soo much! I'm soooo glad you liked it! :D your reviews make me sooo happy**

**MidnightDreamer73 - hello Lucky in the Sky with Diamonds! well you know everything I have to say, so I'll just say YOU ROCK! and thank you so much for liking my story! and for writing yours cause I love it! :D and I have to PM you about something! soo please check your InBox! :D thank you so much again! for everything! and I still owe you your surprise! next chapter I swear! :D**

**TwilightGleekxD - you owe me a review missy! hahahaha just kidding! I'm glad you like my story so far! YOU ROCK! Peace, Love, Music, Ducks, Grapes and Lemonade to you and all your loved ones.**

**natural disaster - thank you so much :) I'm glad you liked it!**

**gleek06216 - aahh! :D I'm so glad you liked it! and that you like Dani! and Blaine! :D and that Rachel sang with the Warblers! :D and protective Noah! hahahahahaha I'm glad you like Cherryford friendship! and I've been thinking about PezBerry in the later chapters :) Thank you soooo much again! You rock! :) **

** obsessivepottercullendisorder - THANK YOU SO MUCH1 :D I'm so glad you like cherry and my story and me! :D ahahahahaa and YEAH MIKE CHANG SHIRTLESS FOREVAAAAAAAAAAAAA! :D and don't worry Rachel will forgive Mike in just 29 chapters! :) hahaha ok no! she'll forgive him and you'll get Cherry action! but if you can't wait, you can read my other story! :D is also Cherry! is called You Found Me ;D thank youuu soo much again! **

**jmrstarlover - thank you so much! sorry it took so long, but here it is. hopefully, you'll like it! *fingers crossed***

**ok, so a few more things. this chapter is 10 Things I Hate About You soooo you get 10 QUOTES! :D and well, instead of pointing them out as I usually do I just put a number on the side! :D again I'm sorry for taking so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I don't own 10 Things I Hate About You. If I did, I would read the poem to Mike Chang and he would fall in love with me :)**

* * *

Shut up stupid alarm! _Mike Chang. _What! Why are you thinking of Mike Chang? _You have to admit, he's kind of cute. _I'd rather cut my tongue.

"Good morning princess" Mr. Berry said when Rachel walked in the kitchen.

"Hi daddy" she said giving him a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good honey" he said with a little smile. "Look, I was talking to Sarah and-"

"You're not going back to work daddy" Rachel said a little annoyed.

"Rachel-"

"No. I can handle this" she said with a weak smile.

"How's school?" he asked knowing he was defeated.

That's right I won again!

"It's ok daddy" she told him. "I sang a solo yesterday" she said smiling.

"That's great baby" he said smiling. "I can't wait to see you perform again!"

"Rachel honey" Mrs. Puckerman said walking in. "Dani told me we're going to look for her dress tomorrow, are you sure you can do that?" she said a little worried.

"Ma, I told you I'm gonna cover for her" Puck said a little annoyed walking in behind her with Dani in his arms.

"Rachel!" Dani said excited throwing her arms at her.

I love this family.

"Hi Dani" Rachel said taking her in her arms. "Hi Mrs. Puckerman, and yes, Noah will cover for me" she said smiling.

"Hey, what about me?" Puck complained and Rachel just kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!"

"Oh well, that's settled then" Mrs. Puckerman said smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll drop Dani off now, she'll go to Lilly's house after school, you can pick her up there, Noah" she said really fast.

"I know mom" he said rolling his eyes.

"And no staying up late missy" she said looking at Dani. "No girls and no parties Noah" she said looking at Puck again.

"Mom!" Puck said annoyed. "Seriously is not the first time you have a shift!"

"I know is just that when I say it, it feels like I'm your mother" she said grinning. "And I love how whiney you get" she said with a little chuckle.

"I don't whine!" Puck whined.

Seriously?

Mrs. Puckerman rolled her eyes and went to the living room with Mr. Berry to give him some medicine.

"Today Lilly said we're gonna go get ice cream with Tom and David" Dani told Rachel excited.

"That's great sweetie" Rachel told her. Dani got closer to her ear and whispered.

"I have to tell you a secret, but Noah can't know" she said giggling.

"Hey! What are you talking about?" Puck complained like a little boy.

"Ok, you can tell me all about it tonight" Rachel whispered to her, ignoring Puck.

"Seriously, stop it!" Puck complained even more childish.

"Ok Dani, let's go!" Mrs. Puckerman said walking in and taking Dani with her.

"Well, we have to go too. I'll see you later daddy" Rachel said saying goodbye to him.

"Bye Mr. Berry" Puck said walking behind her.

"Bye princess, bye Puck!" he told them and they left.

"So, what did my sister tell you?" Puck asked in the car.

"Nothing" Rachel said looking out the window.

This is gonna kill you all day long.

"Come on Rach" he complained.

"She's meeting some bikers. Big ones. Full of sperm" she said sarcastically. **[1]**

"Funny" he said rolling his eyes. "Seriously!"

"It's a girl's thing Noah" Rachel said trying not to laugh.

"You're mean!" he pouted.

You're a child.

* * *

"Ok, we're here" Puck said pulling over. "Get up! How can you be asleep?" he said tossing her sweater at her.

What? You can't see my excitement of coming to school?

"Sorry, didn't really sleep last night" she said sleepy.

"Get up Babs" he told her getting out. But she didn't move so he opened her door and carried her out.

Play dead. Maybe he'll be nice enough to leave you on the truck.

"Sweet love, renew thy force" Kurt said dreamingly looking at them.

"Hey! Don't say shit like that to me. People can hear you" Puck told him. Rachel started laughing. **[2]**

"Hi Kurt" Rachel said laughing and waking up and Puck dropped her. "Ouch!"

Asshole!

"You're a lazy ass! Get up!" Puck told her.

"Puckerman! That's no way to treat a lady" Coach Beiste said coming to them with Matt, Mike and Finn behind her. "Help her up!" **[A/N: I like Coach Beiste better than Coach Tanaka]**

"She started it" Puck muttered as he helped Rachel, who was smirking at him.

Busted.

"Ok, now gather the team in the locker room" she said walking away.

"Bye Babs" Puck said messing her hair.

"Hi Rach" Matt said smiling and walking behind Puck. She just smiled at him.

"Hey Rachel" Mike said with a little smile and walking behind them.

_Butterflie_- Don't even think about that. _Butterscotch_? Better.

Finn just stared confused at her and walked behind them.

Weirdo.

"Ok, what on earth was that?" Kurt asked shocked as they walked to their lockers.

"What was what?"

"That! Mike Chang and Matthew Rutheford being all nice to you!" he told her.

"They just said 'hi'" Rachel told him. "Is a one-syllable word!"

"Rachel Barbara Berry" Kurt told her.

"Hey! Don't middle name me" she said annoyed. She sighed in defeat. "They came by the diner yesterday, apparently, they do want to change and said sorry like a million times and gave me a ride home" she said as if it was nothing.

"They what? Why don't you tell me these things?"

See how much I care?

"What's the point Kurt?" she asked annoyed as they reached their lockers. Kurt was about to say something when…

"Learn your place freak!"

Yes, she felt a slushie being thrown at her.

You have to be kidding me!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM" she snapped.

"Don't think for one second that you're stealing my spotlight man-hands! The Warblers may have lost their minds thinking you sing better than me! But that's it!" Quinn told her with an empty glass on her hands. A few cheerios were behind her laughing.

"Listen Barbie, I don't care about you're stupid spotlight! Am I such a threat to you that you have to do shit like this to feel better?" Rachel yelled.

"Has the fact that you're completely psycho managed to escape your attention?" Santana told her. **[3]**

"Has the fact that you're completely pathetic managed to escape _your_ attention?" Rachel told her in the same tone.

"Shut up loser!" Santana snapped.

Yeah, right. I've had it with you.

"Make me!" Rachel said pushing her. Santana pushed her back and Rachel pushed her again and she fell to the floor.

"Ok, now you're dead!" Santana said getting up. She was about to throw herself at Rachel.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What the hell is going on here?" Mr. Schue said stepping between them.

"Rachel slipped and dropped her slushie on her. We were trying to help her and she pushed Santana" Quinn said.

WHAT!

"What? Are you insane?" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel calm down" Mr. Schue told her.

Classic.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" Rachel snapped. "She threw a slushie at me!"

"She pushed me!" Santana fought back.

Oh, trust me I wanted to punch you.

"Ok, come on, Choir Room now! We're fixing this!" he said grabbing them by their arms. "All of you go to class! There's nothing to see here" he told the other cheerios. Kurt followed them to the Choir Room, where they found Artie, Tina and Mercedes.

"What's going on?" Artie asked confused.

"What's going on, is that you guys can't ever act like a team" Mr. Schue said angry walking in. "Now, I want to know what's going on?" he asked at Quinn, Santana and Rachel.

"I don't think there's a problem here so if you excuse us-" Quinn said turning around.

"Actually, Quinn I have been getting a few complains on the cheerios" Mr. Schue told them.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked him.

"People perceive you as somewhat..." he started.

"Awesome?" Quinn said smirking.

"'Heinous bitch' is the term used most often" Rachel muttered. **[4 (with a twist) :)]**

"Rachel!" Mr. Schue warned her.

"Where do you come from? Planet Loser?" Santana asked her.

"Oh, as opposed to Planet 'Look at Me, Look at Me'" Rachel said mocking a little cheer. **[5]**

"See what we have to put up with?" Quinn told him.

"Stop it" Tina defended Rachel. "You girls are horrible! Specially to Rachel!"

"Stay out of this freak" Santana snapped at her.

"Oh you don't wanna mess with us" Mercedes said walking over to her.

"Girls that's enough!" Mr. Schue told them. "I've had it with all of you! We're a team!" he snapped. Everyone just stared at him. "Ok, here's what we gonna do, you girls are gonna make a number for Glee" he told them calming down a little.

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"You're joking, right?"

"We can't work with them!"

"Like we wanna work with you!"

"Enough!" Mr. Schue yelled.

"Why just girls?" Kurt asked.

"Because the guys aren't making a huge problem out of everything, every single day" he said annoyed. "Now, there's no specific theme. You just have to work together as a team and you're gonna present it to us on Friday ok?" They all just nodded at him. "Ok, any questions?" No one spoke, so he left.

Oh yay.

"Way to go man-hands" Quinn said walking out of the door.

"Yeah RuPaul you suck!" Santana said walking behind her.

"Come on girl, let's help you with that" Mercedes told Rachel and they left with Tina.

* * *

"Excuse me, have you seen 'P.S. I Love You'? I've lost my copy" Mike said behind a bookshelf in the library.

AHH!

"Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me" she said looking through the books. "What are you doing here?"

"Free period" he said, still behind the books. I saw you here so I came over to say hi" he told her.

"Hi" she simply said and continued to look through the books. **[6]**

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

Why do you care?

"Same" she told him as they reached the end of the hall, so he stepped in front of her.

"Look, I heard what happened with Quinn and Santana, and I'm sorry-"

"Don't you ever get tired of being sorry?" she asked him a little annoyed. He looked a little hurt at her. "Sorry, is just" she sighed. "not a good day" she said walking over to the next hall with him behind her.

"Anything I can do to help?"

Go away?

"That's ok" she said looking through the books again.

"Not a big talker huh?" he asked smirking a little.

"You're so…" she said turning to looking at him.

"Charming?" he asked smirking. She turned around and started walking away again. "Wholesome?" he continued.

"Unwelcome" she said looking at him again. **[7]**

"Shhh" they heard from the ancient librarian.

"Come on Rach" he begged a little.

"So, what do you actually want?" she asked him.

"I told you yesterday, to be your friend" he told her.

Why?

"Look Mike, I don't think that's a good idea" she said sighing.

"Why not?"

"Because it just doesn't fit ok? Your world and my world is just… forget it" she said walking to the next hall.

"Rachel, I know that you don't get along with most of my friends-"

"Get along?" she whispered-yelled.

"Shhhh!" the ancient librarian said again.

"Look, is not that I don't get along with them" she whispered to him. "Is that they hate me. They're horrible people!"

"They're not that bad" Mike said a little nervous.

"Not that bad? Mike, Quinn threw a slushie at me. Santana was about to hit me. All of the other cheerios made me trip the whole day. I have like five bruises on my body! And the guys? They make fun of me all day! They say stupid names to me and stupid things!"

"But we're not all like that" he told her. "I mean I've told you a million times how bad I feel for what I did" he tried to convince her, still following her.

"And what's gonna happen when they ask you to do it again? What are you gonna do when your friends see you talking to me on the hallway?" she said annoyed. He didn't say anything. "That's what I thought. Look, I know that the minute Karofsky tells you to slushie me, you will, the second Santana sees you talking to me, she'll flip and you'll come to your senses and just go with another cheerio or something" she continued.

"Shhhhh!" the ancient librarian said getting up.

"Look, just don't worry about it! Just go off to your stupid cheerios and Neanderthals, be the popular hot guy again and let's just move on. That's what you're programmed to do. You do what people expect you to do. Is the excuse for acting the way you do" she said without really thinking until she realized a word that slipped.

Wait, what? What the fuck! Please don't notice, please don't notice.

"You think I'm hot?" he asked a little shocked.

Stupid thing! What's it called? Oh yeah heart... or something.

"No! I don't even like you!"

"Well maybe you don't like me but you think I'm hot" he said smirking a little.

"Am I that transparent? I want you, I _need_ you, oh baby, oh baby" she said sarcastically and went back to looking through the books. **[8]**

Nice saving loser!

"Come on Rachel, I know I screwed up. I want to make it up to you" he begged her. "But I can't do that if you don't let me" he told her. She just turned around and she headed for the door, handing him a book. He looked down and saw a copy of the book 'P.S. I Love You' as she turned around. "Was that a yes?" he asked her smiling a little.

"No" she said over her shoulder and kept on walking to the door.

"Well, was that a no?" he asked walking behind her again.

"No" she said with a chuckle and leaving the library. **[9]**

"Rachel wait" he yelled in the hallway. She saw he had the book.

Ok, didn't see that one coming.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What's _your_ excuse?" he asked suddenly.

"For?" she asked confused.

"Acting the way you do" he told her.

Wow, you were actually listening?

"I don't like to do what people expect. Why should I live up to other people's expectations instead of my own?"

"So you disappoint them from the start and then you're covered, right?"

"Something like that…"

"Then you screwed up" he told her with a chuckle.

"How?" she asked confused.

"You never disappointed me" he told her smiling. At that moment the bell rang so he just turned around and left. **[10]**

What the hell was that?

* * *

"He was not flirting with me" she told Kurt sitting on her desk at the Work Shop.

"He was so flirting with you" he said smirking sitting on the couch. "And you flirted back!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Hummel" she said a little annoyed.

"Oh, come on Rachel, why don't you admit it? You like Mike Chang! At least admit that he's cute" he said smirking. "I mean you said it... to him!"

"Shut up! That is going to become a repressed memory in the next few days" she told him. At that moment, a car pulled over. Since, everyone was on a break, she went to look.

"How can I help-? Ew" she finished when she looked who it was.

"Um hey Rachel" Finn said dumbly. Mike got out from the other door when he saw her. She saw Puck's car pull over with Matt inside.

"Hi Rach" Mike said smiling.

"Hey babe" Puck said coming to her and kissing her head.

"Hey Rach" Matt said smiling.

"Um, I have a flat tire" Finn said awkwardly.

Really? A flat tire? A freaking flat tire? You can't even do that?

"A fucking flat tire dude? You're that lame?" Puck asked him.

No wonder you're my best friend.

"Shut up dude" he told him. "Can you do it?"

"Of course I can do it! I'm not a wuss" Puck told him. He turned to look at Mike and Matt and they avoided his look. "Oh my God" he said laughing. "You don't know how to do it either do you?"

"What?" they both said awkwardly.

"Wow, I didn't know I was surrounded by ladies" he said laughing.

You didn't? Cause I did.

"Noah, that is sexist!" she complained.

"Show the ladies here midget" he said messing her hair.

"Really? So yesterday you make me be their waitress and today their mechanic? You really _are_ lazy" she said laughing.

"Hey, you work here" Puck told her. She rolled her eyes and went to get the tools out of Finn's car.

"You work here? Didn't you work at the diner?" Mike asked confused.

"She works there and here" Kurt told him.

Why Kurt?

"You have two jobs?" Finn asked shocked. Rachel just nodded. "Why?"

"Because we can't all live in a rich man's world" she said annoyed.

"Mamma Mia" Kurt told her smiling.

"Who don't even know how to change a flat tire" she finished laughing a little sarcastic.

"What you can do it?" Matt asked her a little shocked.

"Hell yeah she can! I taught her" Puck said smiling proudly.

"Even I can do it" Kurt mocked them but then he felt his phone buzzing and went inside. Finn went to look around the other cars with Puck.

"So, you do actually work here" Matt told her.

"Wait, you knew?" Mike asked him.

"Yeah, she told me on Monday" he told him.

You guys actually listen to me?

"So, can you um, teach us how to do it?" Mike asked blushing a little.

Ow he looks cute when he blushes. Wait shut up! And don't say that to Kurt. Ever.

"Um, sure" she said smiling and they sat on the floor with her as she told them how to change a flat tire.

You know what feels weird? This doesn't feel weird.

* * *

"Ok, I'm here what's wrong?" she said walking in the Puckerman residence.

"Noah won't let me watch Little Mermaid" Dani whined.

"Dani you've seen it a million times and if I have to listen to 'Under the Sea' once more time, my head is going to explode!" he told her.

"Please Noah" she said with huge puppy eyes.

Yeah, he can't say no to that. She's adorable.

"Chose another movie, any other movie" he tried to convince her. "Something without princesses" he begged.

"What about Toy Story?" Rachel asked hoping they would stop fighting.

"YES! I love Toy Story" Dani said excited jumping up and down.

"At least there are cowboys, spacemen and dinosaurs" Puck muttered going in the kitchen to get something to drink.

"So, what did you have to tell me?" Rachel said kneeling next to Dani.

"I like Tom" she said giggling.

"Tom Chang?" she asked with a smile. She nodded.

Ok, this has got to be the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"Yesterday, he pulled my pigtails and mommy says that's because he likes me" she told her smiling.

Biggest lie ever. But ok.

"And today he shared his cookie with me, he didn't even let David have a piece, but Lilly gave him" she finished her story. "But don't tell Noah, he said I can't like anyone until I'm twenty-five and that has to be like another thirty years right?" she asked sweetly.

"Don't worry sweetie, your secret's safe with me" she said motioning to lock her lips with a key.

"Rachel how come you don't have a boyfriend?" she asked all of the sudden.

You wanna open that can of worms.

"She doesn't need one" Puck said walking in the living room. "I'd beat the shit out of him" he said smirking.

"Noah said a bad word!" Dani said. Puck rolled his eyes at her and put on the DVD.

Halfway through the movie, Dani was asleep and Puck took her to her room.

"So, how's your dad doing?" he asked Rachel when he came back.

"He's doing ok" she told him. "He went to bed before I came" she told him.

"I heard about Quinn and Santana, I told them to back off" he told her and she wasn't looking at him. "Heard all the girls are singing for us. That's gonna be hot" he said smirking.

"Mhm" she said not really paying attention to him or the movie.

"What's on your mind Babs?" Puck asked her. She turned around to look at him. "And don't say nothing" he told her. She didn't answer. "Is it about what Dani said? Cause you've been quiet since that" still no answer. "Someone's gonna come along Rach" he told her softly.

"I do have a boyfriend" she told him.

"What?" he asked confused and mad.

"Yeah, in fact, we're gonna get married" she said smirking a little.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who the fuck is he?"

"He's name is Woody. He's a cowboy" she said laughing and looking at the screen where Woody was convincing Buzz they were all Amigos.

"That's not funny" he told her.

"What? He's cute" she said laughing.

"Like you think Chang is cute?" he asked smirking.

WHAT!

"W-what?" she asked blushing a little.

"I saw you looking at him at the Work Shop. I know that look" he said, still smirking. "And I saw the way he looked at you yesterday when you sang on Glee, I didn't like that look, but I saw it" he continued. "And maybe I heard Hummel over the phone blabbing all about it to someone named Blaine" he finished.

Great. Thanks a lot Kurt.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said avoiding his look.

"Fine, deny it" he said getting up to the kitchen. He passed her on the couch but before walking in the kitchen, he turned around and said behind her "But you know I'm right."

I hate it when he's right.

* * *

**A/N: sorry that there weren't songs! next chapter promise! the part where Mike asks for a book and Rachel gives it to him, is also from 10 Things I Hate About You! **

**next chapter, a New Guy, a new girl, shopping for Dani's dress and surprises to come :D I really hope you liked it! let me know what you think :)**


	5. The New Guy

**A/N: ok, people first thing's first! today I went climbing! and not just climbing I climbed a VOLCANO! :D and I made it all the way to the top! Google 'Volcan Pacaya' and you'll see what I was up against! I'm doomed! but I'm really proud of myself and I wanna shout it out to the world! and also, I would love to thank my dear friend Afo (nickname) because he was patient enough to wait for me and climbed with me! yeah, we were the last ones to arrive thanks to me! but I did it! and I didn't need a horse! (you can rent a horse to go all the way up) but I didn't! :D because I'm awesome! :)**

**ok, now I'm really sorry that it has taken me so long to post! but my semester is almost done, so everyone is bombarding us with projects! and the biggest one that was due May 11th turned out to be due to yesterday! so it's been a crazy week! but anywaaaaays I'm off school for a week now, so expect new chapters sooner! I'm already working in Chapter 24 of You Found Me! thanks for understanding.**

**Now:**

**liferscove2118 - thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it! :)**

** jmrstarlover - thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it! specially the Woody part! I was hoping someone would like it! hahaha I love Woody! thanks again! :D **

**Talzdarlz13 - once again, thank you! hahahahaha you rock!**

**ashley1985 - thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it :D and well, the new guy isn't exactly going after Rachel, but Mike will think he is! and the new girl is friends with her! :D thank you so much for liking my story! I'm sorry to hear about the bad day, but I'm glad my story could make it better! thank you so much again! :D **

**TwilightGleekxD - all I have to say to you is YAAAAAAYYY FOR LOSERS! you rock! :D**

**bookfreak1317 - thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it! and well that you hate the cheerios! sorry about not bringing up Brittany that much in this chapter but she's ****here! hahahaha! although she's kind of gonna date Puck! but she will become friends with Rachel hahaha thanks again! :D **

**a bit of slytherin - thank you soooo much! I'm sooo glad you liked the chapter! :D and that you like Dani and Mike and Matt not being able to change a flat tire! hahahaha thanks so much again!**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - thank you so much! I'm soo glad you liked it! :D and well, Mr. Schue is kind of just oblivious to the whole thing! but he will be on everyone's side every now and then! thank you so much again! and don't think I forgot about your idea! :) **

**Average Everyday Sane Psychho - thank you so much! I'm so glad you like my story! and how I meld the movie quotes or scenes! as you can see, I love doing that! :D haha thank you so much again! I'll update asap! :) hope you like the song in this chapter, since you're my music critic :) *fingers crossed***

**Kcr1234321 - thank you SOOO much! I'm soo glad you like it! :D**

**MidnightDreamer73 - all I have to say is: this is for you my friend :) **

**LaViaggiatrice - thank you so much! I'm really glad you liked my story! :D and don't worry about not reviewing before, I'm just glad you read at all! :) I'm so glad you like Cherry! I agree there needs to be more in the world! I'm really glad you like Rachel's character! :D and the fact that you like the movie quotes! I'm a total quote freak! in case you haven't noticed! :) I'm soo glad you like Kurt/Rachel friendship and Puck/Rachel! and I agree with what you said! Ryan Murphy should expand that relationship! even in the show Puck has a soft spot for Rachel :) and well, to answer your question, Mercedes and Tina aren't like her best friends but yeah they're her friends :) thank you so much again! and well in my stories, suggestions, requests or ideas are always welcome! so let me know if you'd like something to happen! :) **

**allielovesyou - hey guess what? moonylovesYOU :) hahahaha THANK YOOOU SOOOO SOO MUCH! I'm soo glad you liked Coach Beiste! :D GIRL POWEER! aaand I know Rachel would kick Santana's ass! :D hahahahahaha you seriously rock! I'm glad there wasn't any dislike :) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! and well here's a little more Britt/Rach friendship and I promise you there will be shirtless Mike! :D thank yoouu soo much again!**

**JonasBeiber1 - Thank you so much! I'm sooo glad you liked it!**

**Opinionated1234 - I'm so glad you liked it! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I hadn't heard from you in FOREVER! :D good to have you back! :)**

**gleekfreak32 - thank you :) I'm glad you liked it!**

**thank you so much for your patience and I hope you like this chapter! enjoy - moony! :)**

**and now... our feature presentation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Mike Chang would be in love with me, Noah Puckerman would be my partner in crime, along with Matt Rutheford, Kurt, Mercedes and Brittany would be my best friends, although I would also get along with Rachel, Santana and Tina (not sure about Quinn she's a real bitch), I would be as random like Sam (wait, I kind of am) and ask him to teach me to speak Na'vi and I would help Artie when he needs me! and I would probably make fun of Finn! sorry! basically everything would be a little different, I would have my own little Lizzie Mcguire with me (kind of like in the story), I would be awesome and we wouldn't be having this conversation.**

* * *

Water. _Shut up._ Water. _Go to sleep. _WATER! _Fine, don't yell!_

She got up to get a bottle of water and returned to her bedroom where she found someone.

"Daddy?" Rachel said seeing her dad sitting on her bed.

"Hi princess, what are you doing up?" Mr. Berry asked her.

"I was thirsty" she said sitting next to him. "What are you doing up? Are you ok?" she asked him worried.

"Yes honey I just had a headache" he said smiling a little. "I saw your lights on and came to check on you."

"Are you sure? Is that it? You should lay down daddy" she said freaking out a little.

"Rachel, honey calm down" he said chuckling a little. "Sarah said this was completely normal, and if anything happens I have to call her" he told her with a little smile.

"I know daddy" she said softly. "I just…"

"It's ok honey" he said holding her hand. "Is gonna be alright" he told her smiling.

"I should be telling _you_ that" she said laughing a little.

"You've done enough sweetheart" he told her. "I'm glad you're getting a day off today."

Off? Have you ever gone shopping with Mrs. Puckerman and Dani?

"I know daddy" she said smiling.

"Would you sing for me princess?" he asked her. "It's been so long since I've heard you sing. Ever since Paul left" he told her with a sad smile. She smiled at him.

"Only if you do me the honor of singing with me" she said smiling. **[A/N: someone had to teach her all about singing right?]**

"I'll do my best to keep up with my star" he told her smiling back.

[_Rachel_, Mr. Berry, **Both**]

_I see trees of green, red roses too_

_I see them bloom for me and you_

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

[She smiled at her dad and then, he started singing]

I see skies of blue and clouds of white

The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world

[She started nodding off, but she wanted to finish the song. This was the first song he taught her when she was about three]

_The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky_

Are also on the faces of people going by,

_I see friends shaking hands, saying, "How do you do?"_

They're really saying, "I love you"

[He saw her closing her eyes]

I hear babies cry, I watch them grow

_They'll learn much more, than I'll ever know_

**And I think to myself, what a wonderful world**

[Rachel was more asleep than awake. Mr. Berry tucked her in and sang the last part to her smiling]

Yes, I think to myself, what a wonderful world

**[A/N: did you know that for every stock value that collapses, there are 10 versions of 'What a Wonderful World? go to the bottom if you'd like more info :)]**

"Good night princess" he whispered kissing her forehead.

"Night daddy" she said almost asleep.

* * *

"Noah?" she asked looking out the window.

"Yeah?"

"What's gonna happen if my dad dies?" she asked with a sad tone. She wasn't crying, but you could feel her gloomy.

"Babs, don't think like that" he tried to cheer her up a little.

"It is a possibility" she said turning to look at him. "I mean, I know your mom is helping and the doctor and the meds and everything, but what if they don't work? Where am I gonna go? What I'm I gonna do?"

Puck pulled over so he could look at her and make sure she was paying attention.

Are you going to kill me?

"Listen to me Rach" he said in a serious tone. "You know that my mom and Dani and I are here for you. And we're gonna do everything we can to help you and your dad. Your dad is going to be fine. We all know he's not a quitter" he said with a little chuckle. "And Rach, if something happens," he said getting serious again and holding her hand. "we would never leave you alone. You have us babe, we're your family too" he told her smiling. That made her smile a little.

"Thank you Noah" she said hugging him. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb.

"Hey" he told her softly. "Is gonna be alright" he said kissing her head. She just nodded.

"Yesterday was the first time I saw my dad smile in like three months… or longer" she said sadly. "I mean actually smile. Like he was happy. He asked me to sing. I hadn't realized we both had stopped singing since Paul left" she muttered a little sad.

"You sang with him?" he asked as he started driving again and she nodded. "Well, now you have to sing with me" he told her smiling.

"Oh my God! We could do a number for Glee" she said getting excited. "You know? Ever since every single solo has been taken away from me, I think I had forgotten how much I actually love it" she said smiling a little wider.

"Good to have you back Babs" he said messing her hair.

* * *

"Hi Puck, hi Rachel" Brittany said coming to them with Santana behind her.

"Hi Brittany" Rachel said with a weak smile.

"Hey Britt" Puck told her. "Satan" he said in a serious tone.

Actually, Satan is nicer.

"Bite me Puckerman" she said annoyed.

"Look, Rachel we were thinking on going to the diner after school to work on our project for tomorrow" Brittany told her. "We know you have to work, so we could get together there" she told her.

"Um, I have a day off today, so I don't know if you prefer another place, but um it works for me" she said with a little smile.

"Well, we already told Mercedes and Tina, so I guess it would be easier to just go there. We'll see you at four?" she told her smiling. Rachel just nodded and Brittany and Santana left.

"Don't worry, I'll be there so that Barbie and Satan are nice to you" Puck said sarcastically.

Ow, my own bodyguard.

"Hey guys" Mike and Matt said at the same time.

Aahh! Where did they come from?

"Hey" Puck and Rachel said at the same time.

"Hey, are you guys coming to my house this Saturday? Everyone in Glee's coming" Matt told them.

"Oh, I had forgotten about that" Rachel told them.

"Yeah, I guess it depends on when Dani's birthday party ends" Puck told them "You wanna go?" he asked Rachel.

"I don't know" she said unconvinced.

"Come on Rach, it'll be fun" Matt and Mike said at the same time.

Ok, is kind of creepy when they do that.

"I'll um, think about it ok?" she told them. And then, she felt her phone buzzing. She looked at the number and a huge smile appeared across her face. "Hello?" she answered grinning and listened to the other person on the phone. "What are you talking about?" she asked confused and listened again. "No way" she said shocked. "You're shittin' me right?" she asked excited. The three boys looked at her with the weirdest look on their faces.

"Did she just say shittin'?" Matt asked Mike.

"If you're lying to me, I'm gonna punch you" she said laughing a little and not noticing someone coming up behind her talking to her on the phone.

"Luckily for me, I'm not lying" he said into the phone with a smile and she turned around.

No way!

"Oh my God!" she screamed, jumping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pulled her up high and into his arms, burying his head into her hair. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Why don't you ever pay attention to me?" he said a little offended. "I told you we moved here!"

"I did pay attention, I just didn't believe you" she told him as he put her down.

"Ok, what the hell is going on here?" Puck asked protectively. "Who are you?" he said stepping in front of Rachel.

"Noah!" she said annoyed shoving him out of the way. "This is Sam. I've told you about him. He was my grandparents' neighbor. I spent most of my summers with him" she told him smiling. "Sam, this is Noah" she said smiling. "And that's Mike and that's Matt" she said pointing at the other two.

"Hi, sorry about that we haven't seen each other in a while" Sam said with a little chuckle.

"Hey" Matt and Mike said at the same time.

"It's Puck. Only the midget here, gets to call me Noah" Puck told him. "Dude, your mouth is huge. How many tennis balls can you fit in there?"

"I don't know, I've never had any balls in my mouth...have you?" Sam asked him and Rachel started laughing.

God, I've missed you.

At that moment, the bell rang. Sam showed Rachel his schedule and it turned out he had the next class with her, Puck and Mike. Rachel and Sam sat behind them.

"So, what's the deal with you and him?" Sam asked pointing at the table in front of them.

"Noah? He's like my brother! He's just really protective of me. Kind of like you, only all year round" she said rolling her eyes and laughing a little.

"No. You've told me all about Puck. I meant the Asian guy" Sam told her.

What'chu talkin' about, Willis? Haha I love that show!

"Mike?" she asked confused. "There's no 'deal' there" she told him laughing.

"Right, and he did not just try to kill me with his eyes when you jumped on me" he told her sarcastically.

He did?

"He what?" she asked confused.

"Come on Rach, don't play dumb with me. Something's going on there" he told her smirking a little.

Did I miss the memo?

"Nothing is going on there" she told him a little annoyed and told him all about the events from Saturday untill today.

"Oh God Rach, I'm so sorry about your dad" he told her sympathetically and hugging her. "But I'm sure it'll be ok" he said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess" she said with a weak smile. "I'm so glad you're here" she told him with a bigger smile and hugged him again.

"Ok, seriously he's starting to creep me out" he told her looking over at Mike, who was glaring a little at him.

Can I get a W? Can I get an E? Can I get an I? Can I get an R? Can I get a D? What does it say? Spell it out. I'm tired.

When the bell rang, Sam and Puck left the class. Rachel was about to leave, when she tripped and papers flew everywhere. Mike came to help her.

Typical cluts.

"So" Mike said as he helped her. "We were um, actually thinking with Matt if um, you'd like to come to the mall after school?" he said a little nervous. "Puck said you had the day off and well we thought um" he said stuttering. "I don't know."

Is he getting nervous talking to me? _Me? _Rachel Berry? Berry! Blueberry! Blueberry pancakes! Mmmmmm! I'm hungry. Wait, where was I? Right.

"Actually, I um, promised Dani to help her look for a dress for her birthday party" she said a little disappointed.

"Oh, that's ok. Well, maybe we'll see you there?" he said with a little smile. She didn't notice someone standing at the door.

"Sure" she said smiling a little too. "Thanks" she told him as he got up and handed her some papers.

"Anytime Rach" he told her and left.

"Told you" Sam said coming her way.

AHH! What is it with these people coming out of nowhere?

"You didn't tell me anything" she said pretending to be confused. "And what are you doing here?"

"I forgot my notebook" he said innocently. He grabbed it and they started walking out. "So, what was that?" he asked laughing a little.

That my friend, is what you call closure. No? Oops, wrong line. **[A/N: from Friends :)]**

"That was nothing" she said playing dumb.

"Right, see you later Rach" he said laughing and walking the other way.

"Who was that and where can I get one?" Kurt said flirty coming over to Rachel. **[A/N: quote from 27 Dresses :D]**

AHH! Ok, seriously you people have to stop doing that!

"That's Sam" she said laughing a little. "And I don't think you can get one of those, he's straight" she told him.

"Oh, please! He's on team gay. No straight boy does his hair to look like Linda Evangelista circa 1993" he told her. She looked at him weird. "I have 3 gifts; my voice, my ability to spot trends in men's fashion and my ability to know when it comes from a bottle" he said.

"That doesn't mean he's gay" she said laughing.

"Whatever. So, what's new with you and the handsome Asian dancer?" he said curious.

"Oh, we had a few drinks, then there was some flirting, some interschool sex, an accidental pregnancy, a shotgun wedding" she said sarcastically. He just looked at her. "He asked if I wanted to go to the mall with him and Matt" she said sighting.

"WHAT? When were you planning on telling me this!" he yelled.

"Could you not do that? It really creeps me out when you do. Is not a big deal ok?" she told him.

"You're right, it is a HUGE deal! What did you say?"

"I said no" she simply said.

"You said NO? Why on earth would you do that? I think I'm gonna pass out!"

"I promised Dani we're looking for her dress today. I can't break a promise to her" she told him.

"Uh, have you tried?" Kurt asked in a 'duh' tone.

"Yes I have!" she defended herself. "She makes this huge puppy eyes! No one can say no to her! Not even Noah! Is kind of scary."

"Well, what about after that? You could've say after" he told her.

"After that, we're meeting with the girls for the stupid Glee assignment!" she told her annoyed.

"Come on Rach" he said a little annoyed too. "Don't do this!"

"Do what exactly?" she asked confused.

"Don't underestimate yourself. I know you're thinking he could never ask you out, but he just did! You're always afraid of not getting hurt that you don't risk anything at all! Same thing happened with Jack remember?"

"That was different! I was never going to see him. He was moving to California! How exactly did he think we could be in a relationship?" **[A/N: random example :P]**

"And now?" he asked her. She just looked at him and didn't say anything. "You know how they always say the grass is greener on the other side? Well, that's the other side" he said looking at Mike laughing at something with Matt. **[A/N: that's the quote from The New Guy! that movie rocks! :D]**

_He's right!_ What? _You heard me! They're all right! You just don't want to admit it!_ What's the point?

She looked over where Mike and Matt were and saw a few cheerios coming to them.

See? I told you! Now knock it off!

* * *

"Rachel, Rachel! Look at this one" Dani said excited showing her a white little dress with polka dots of different colors and a pink bow.

"Wow Dani. You would look like a total princess" Rachel told her smiling.

"Can we please take it mommy? Please, please, please?" she asked with huge puppy eyes.

Don't look directly at them!

"Of course honey" Mrs. Puckerman told her.

Thank God! I love them but thirteen stores later, love starts to run out!

"Ok honey let's go then" Mrs. Puckerman said smiling and they paid for the dress.

"Can I go play mommy?" Dani asked excited.

"Do you still have time Rachel?" Mrs. Puckerman asked her.

"Of course" she said smiling.

"Yaaaay!" Dani said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the food court. She went the playground inside the mall while Rachel and Mrs. Puckerman sat down to drink something.

"So, honey how's school?" Mrs. Puckerman asked her.

"Oh, well you know, the same" Rachel told her.

Sucks.

"Any boy in your life?" she asked intrigued.

Ok, what is it with the third degree? Do I _have_ to have a boy in my life?

"Um, well no, not for now" she said a little awkward.

"Oh, Rachel honey, I know there are some things a girl won't talk to her dad about, so you know you can always talk to me right?"

"I know, thank you Mrs. Puckerman" she said smiling. "But there's actually no one" she said laughing a little.

"Well, there will be someone I'm sure. You're a lovely young lady" she said smiling.

"Thank you Mrs. Puckerman" she said smiling.

"Actually, there is something I'd like to talk to you about" she said a little nervous. "Well, I'm kind of" she turned to look at where Dani was playing and then looked back at her. "I'm seeing someone" she said getting excited.

I can't believe this! Even my best friend's mom is seeing someone and I can't even get a smile from a guy. _Um, you have! You just don't want to admit it. _Shut up! What's the point! _Um, THAT'S the point._

"Y-you're seeing someone?" she asked curious.

"Well, yes. You know Carol Hudson?"

Frankenteen's mom? Yeah.

"Um, uh huh"

"Well, you know she's dating Burt Hummel right?" she nodded. "Well, the thing is that they set us up and well, it turned out to be" she looked nervous. "Luke" she said smiling.

Please tell me you mean Luke Skywalker.

"Luke? My boss Luke?" she asked a little shocked. She nodded.

Oh…My…God! (That was said in a 'Janice' tone if anyone's interested in knowing. Janice? Friends? Anyone? Well, that's how shocked I am.)

"He is such an amazing man Rachel! Do you think Noah is gonna be ok with it? Cause I don't want it to be a problem" she said worried.

Ok? OK? He's gonna flip out!

"Um, sure, I don't think he would mind" she said unconvinced.

"Really? I mean I haven't told him yet. And Rachel, please don't tell him. I will. I'm just looking for the right time. I just don't know if he'll be ok with me dating anyone yet" she said a little nervous.

You're asking me to lie to Noah? I can't do that! I suck at that! Believe me, I've tried! I'm gonna ruin this. I don't know how, I don't know when, but I know I'm gonna ruin it.

"Yeah, don't worry Mrs. Puckerman" she said with the most convincing smile she could pull off. Then, Mrs. Puckerman's pager started beeping.

"Oh God, I can't believe this!" she said a little annoyed. "Rachel, could you stay with Dani? I have to go to work for a couple of hours. I'm so sorry. Do you think you can take her home?"

"Of course. I just have to go to the diner for a little while, but Noah will be there and then we can go home" she said smiling.

"Oh thank you honey you're an angel" she said getting up and went to say goodbye to Dani, who came running back to Rachel.

"Are we gonna go to the diner with Noah?" she asked excited.

"Yes sweetie, there's just one more thing we have to do" she said smiling.

"What?"

"Well, we have to pick your present for your birthday" Rachel told her smiling.

"Really?" she asked with huge eyes. Rachel nodded. "Let's go" she said pulling her to the Toy Store. "Toy Store!" she said excited. **[A/N: ok, if you haven't please watch Dr. Tran – Mr. Tran and the Toy Cack! Is hilarious!]**

"Ok, honey slow down" Rachel said laughing a little and getting in the store. Dani went straight to the stuffed animals department.

"Can I get that one?" she said excited pointing at a Teddy Bear on the top shelf.

Of course.

"Sure honey, we just have to look for someone who can get it for us" she said smiling.

Because the hobbit of your sister can't jump that high.

"I can get that for you" she heard, what had turned into, a familiar voice in the last couple of days.

"Oh, um hi Mike" she said blushing a little.

"Hey Rach, hi Dani" he said kneeling to be at her level. "So, which one do you want?" he asked her.

"That one!" she said pointing at the bear.

"Dani" Rachel told her in a warningly tone.

"That one please" she said giggling. Mike picked her up and she reached for the bear. "Thank you!" she said hugging it.

"You're welcome" he said smiling.

Can I get an 'ooowwww'? If you didn't, you have no heart. **[A/N: sorry, I just LOVE to see a guy with a little kid! they look adorable! :) ladies am I right?]**

"Ok, dude, I'm about to kill my brother and you're brother!" Matt said coming to them with David on one arm, and Tom on the other one. "Oh, hi Rachel" he said smiling and putting the boys down.

"Hi Matt" she said smiling.

"Dani!" the boys came running to her. "Look what I got!" David said showing her his new Woody.

"No! Mine is cooler!" Tom said with his new Buzz Lightyear.

"Ok, say goodbye David. We have to go to grandma's!" Matt said picking him up again.

"Bye Tom, bye Dani!" he said a little annoyed.

"Bye David" they said at the same time.

"And" Matt told him.

"Bye Mike, bye Rachel" he said to the other two.

"Bye David" they said at the same time, laughing a little.

"Later man" Matt said to Mike bumping his fist. "Little Chang" he said bumping his fist. "Bye Dani, bye Rach" he said to the girls.

"Bye Matt!" they said at the same time.

"Mike, can we go get ice cream?" Tom asked excited.

"Can we Rachel?" Dani said jumping up and down. "Please?" she said with huge puppy eyes again.

"Yes, please?" Mike asked her imitating Dani.

How can I say no to those eyes? _Wait you're talking about Dani's right?_ Um, yeah, uh huh.

"Sure" she said smiling. They paid for the toys and they went to the food court.

"Ok, so what do you guys want?" he asked Dani and Tom.

"Strawberry!" they said at the same time.

"Ok, so um, two strawberries, and…" he said looking at Rachel.

"Oh, that's ok thanks" she said smiling politely.

Mike rolled his eyes at her and kneeled in front of Dani. "What flavor does she like?" he asked her smiling.

"Chocolate" Dani said giggling.

Dani!

"Ok, so two strawberries, one chocolate and one vanilla" he said smiling. Rachel pulled out her wallet but Mike stopped her. "Oh, no! This one's on me" he told her smiling.

"Um, well thank you" she said blushing.

"No problem" he said as they went to sit down. Dani and Tom finished their ice cream in no time and they went to the playground again. "Hey Tom, take care of Dani ok?" he yelled as he saw Tom and Dani holding hands and walking in the playground.

Cutest picture ever.

"So, where's Lilly?" Rachel asked him curious. Since she was always glued to Dani or Tom.

"Oh, she has a flue, so she had to stay home" Mike told her. "We came with Tom to get her a stuffed animal to make her feel better" he said smiling.

Ok, he's adorable.

"You're a really good brother" she told him smiling and she saw him blush a little bit.

"Well, you're a really good sister to Dani. She really loves you" he told her smiling. "So, um that um Sam guy" he started a little nervous. "Is he um, like your boyfriend or something?"

What's it to you?

"I mean, you looked really excited when you saw him, so, you know, just asking" he told her stuttering a little.

Smooth.

"Um, yeah, no he's not my boyfriend. We're just really good friends. He lived next door to my grandparents and I would usually go there every summer so…" she said smiling.

"Oh" was everything he said. "So, um, are you coming to Matt's on Saturday?"

"Um, I don't know" she said not looking directly at him.

"Come on Rach, it'll be fun" he tried to convince her.

"For you" she said without really thinking. He looked confused at her. "I mean, it'll be filled with all your friends and well, I'm not really their favorite person" she told him.

"But everyone from Glee is coming! And Puck will be there, and Matt and Britt and me, and well you could tell Sam I guess" he said the last part a little hostile.

"Well, I'll think about it ok?" she said with a little chuckle.

"Fair enough" he said eating his ice cream again. "So, what are you girls doing for Glee tomorrow?"

"I'm not telling you that" she said smiling.

Cause I don't know, but whatever.

"You're mean" he pouted like a little boy.

"Do you really think that pouting is gonna make me tell you?" she asked with a little chuckle.

"Well, it got you to eat ice cream" he said defending himself.

"That's only because it's chocolate" she said eating some ice cream.

"Chocolate is not half as good as vanilla" he said childishly eating his ice cream.

"Are you serious? Chocolate is way better" she said laughing. She grabbed her ice cream and mixed in his. "See?"

"Hey!" he complained like a little boy and he did the same thing.

"Ew! I hate vanilla" she said making a disgusted face.

"Oh, really?" he said smirking. He grabbed his spoon and used it as a catapult and tossed some ice cream at her. She gasped shocked.

Other Asian did what?

"You did not just do that" she said doing the exact same thing and tossing chocolate ice cream at him.

"Mike!" Dani said running to them. "Come here!" she said pulling him by his hand and Rachel followed them more confused than ever. They arrived at the playground where Tom was arguing with another boy that looked kind of familiar.

"You have to say sorry!" Tom yelled at him.

"I'm not going to say sorry to a stupid girl" the boy said looking at Dani, who was as mad as Tom.

"She's not stupid!" Tom said pushing the boy and he fell to the floor.

"Hey! Tom!" Mike said coming to him. "What's going on?"

"He pushed Dani" Tom told him pointing at the boy. "And he doesn't want to apologize! You don't push girls" he said glaring at the boy who was getting up.

"Hey what's going on here?" an unfortunately well-known voice said coming to them.

"Karofsky?" Mike asked confused.

Oooooof course.

"What are you doing to my brother Chang?" he asked glaring at Mike and putting his brother behind him.

Oh great, a little 'Fury'

"Oh, so I see it runs in the family to be an asshole" Mike said getting angry.

"Watch your mouth idiot" Karofsky said getting mad. He then, spotted Rachel. "Hey babe" he said smirking at her.

"Don't talk to her" Mike said getting in front of Rachel. Rachel grabbed Tom's hand and put him and Dani behind her.

"Oh, so now you? Does Puckerman know you're fucking her too?" he asked smirking. Mike was about to throw himself at him but Rachel stopped him.

"Mike, you're in a playground" she whispered-yelled to him. Mike never took his eyes off Karofsky, who was smirking at Rachel.

"Listen to your little whore _Mike_" Karofsky whispered to him. Mike was so close to punch him, but Rachel grabbed his hand.

"Mike!" was everything she said to him. He turned to look at her. She looked really scared. He then, turned to look at Tom and Dani who were even more scared hiding themselves behind Rachel. He looked at Karofsky with the angriest look on his eyes but then, he just turned around, picked up Dani, grabbed Tom's hand and walked away with Rachel following him.

"Do you need a ride to the diner?" Mike asked Rachel while they were walking to the parking lot. He was furious.

"Um, sure" Rachel said a little scared. "Thanks."

He's really scary when he's mad! What do you want from me people?

Dani and Tom fell asleep almost as soon as they were in the car. Mike was silent, but Rachel could tell, he was really upset.

"Mike-" she started.

"Did you ever think of me like that?" he snapped a little.

Ok, where did that come from?

"W-what?" she asked confused.

"You always talk about Neanderthals and you said I was one. But, was I ever that much of an asshole to you?" he asked her with sad eyes. "Did you ever think of me like that?"

"What? No! Mike don't _ever_ compare yourself to Dave Karofsky" she said a little mad.

"Why not?" he asked annoyed. "I slushied you" he told her getting sad again.

"And you apologized! Mike, you are way better than him! You have been nothing but nice to me ever since that happened and" she sighed. "I was acting like a total bitch" she said looking down. "I mean, you apologized like a million times and stupid me, I didn't believe you" she said a little annoyed.

Yeah, stupid you! _Not now! _Sorry.

"Mike, you're a great guy" she said sincerely. "You're smart, and kind and sweet and funny and a total gentleman and you're a great big brother! Lilly adores you, and you're a great example to Tom, who is like your number one fan! And I know you could've beat the shit out of Karofsky, but you're better than him, you weren't gonna do it in a mall filled with kids" she said smiling. "Dave Karofsky is an asshole, who puts people down just to feel better about himself" she finished. "Don't ever think of yourself as that!"

"You really mean that?" he said smiling a little.

"Every word" she said smiling. He sighed.

"I'm sorry about everything Rach" he told her. "About what that asshole said and well, that I couldn't really stand up for you like I should!"

"You did more than that Mike. You don't have to apologize about anything" she said smiling and he smiled back at her.

* * *

"NOAH!" Dani said running to hug her big brother. "Um hi" she said shyly hiding herself behind Puck.

"Hi, I'm Brittany" she said smiling and kneeling down to her level.

"I'm Dani" she said smiling.

"Wow, you're even prettier than what Puck told me" she said smiling and Dani blushed a little.

"Hey chipmunk what are you doing here?" he asked a little confused.

"Your mom had to go to work" Rachel told him coming to them. "Mike gave us a ride" she said smiling. "Hi Brittany!"

"Hey man" Mike said walking in with Tom. "Hi Britt!"

"'Sup Chang?" he said bumping his fist. "Little Chang" he said bumping his fist.

"Hi Mike!" Brittany said smiling. "Hi Rachel, no one else is here yet!"

"That's ok" Rachel said smiling. "I'll just put these away" she told them holding the bags and they all went to sit at a table.

"So, this is where you work?" Sam said walking in and over to Rachel.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused and she saw Mike glaring a little at him before turning back to Puck and Brittany.

"I'm hungry" he said smiling at her. "So, feed me please?"

"Is my day off" Rachel said grinning. But he saw him staring at something, actually, someone.

"Who's _that_?" he said staring dreamingly at a tall, hazel-eyed girl with multi-colored hair at the bar. She had shades of blue, black, blond, copper, and then kinda purple-ish hair. She was wearing ripped jeans, a tank top and converse and she was singing along to her iPod as she worked.

"Close your mouth! You're drooling!" Rachel said laughing a little. "And _that,_ is way out of your league" she told him.

"What?" he asked confused. "What do you mean? What's her name?"

"Well, she goes by Lucky!"

"Lucky?" Sam asked her. Rachel nodded. "I think I'm in love" he sighed. "Excuse me" he said pushing Rachel out of the way. He went to sit at the bar. "Hi" he said trying to look cool, but Rachel could tell he was really nervous. "I was wondering if I um" he stuttered. She looked at him with an annoyed look.

Face palm dude! Mayor face palm!

"Yes?"

"Um, I could, um" he turned to look at Rachel, who nodded at him. "if I could have a cheeseburger?" he asked lamely.

"Sure" she said rolling her eyes. "Hey Rach!" she yelled at her and Rachel waved back smiling. When she left, Sam smashed his head into the bar and Rachel started laughing.

"I told you" she said with a chuckle. "But you hang in there! I'll be over there if you need me" she told him and went back to the table with Mike, Brittany, Dani and Tom. Puck came with drinks for everyone.

"So, Rachel are you going to Matt's on Saturday? You can come to my house and we could get ready together" Brittany said excited.

"Um, sure" she said smiling a little unconvincingly.

"Rachel! Brittany is coming to my party! And so is Mike" Dani told her excited.

"That's great sweetie" Rachel said smiling and sitting next to Mike.

"So, I guess you're stuck with me the whole day" Mike whispered to her smirking.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked laughing.

"You're mean" he pouted. She just laughed.

You're charming! Wait, what?

* * *

**A/N: did you know that...**

**For every battle tank made, they make 131 suffed animals. For every stock value that collapses, there are 10 versions of 'What a Wonderful World'. For every corrupt person in the world, there are 8 thousand people donating blood. For every wall there is, there are 200 thousand 'Welcome' mats. For every person that says that everything is going to get worse, there are a 100 couples wanting and looking for a child. For every weapon that is sold in the world, 20 thousand people are sharing a Coke. There are still reasons to believe in a better world. :) (****based on a study about the actual situation in the world on 2010 by Coca Cola) **

**just a random thought for you!**

**song: What a Wonderful World - Louis Armstrong (original version, as you can see there are a lot) :)**

**I really hope you liked it! :D again, sorry for the wait! and I'll post You Found Me on Saturday, Sunday tops! and PLEASE let me know what you think :)**


	6. 27 Dresses

**A/N: hello people! did you miss me? :D ok again, first the thank yous! :D**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - thank youu! I'm so glad you liked it! and your ideas are on the way :) there's a hint of it here :D**

**gleek06216 - thank you thank you SOO much! I'm so glad you liked it :D I feel honored that you like my story! :D you rock! **

** Talzdarlz13 - thank you SOO much! I'm glad it was worth the wait! although sorry it took so long! XP hahahahaha glad you liked Sam and Dani and Little Chang! :D hahahaha**

** jmrstarlover - thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked iiit :D **

**a bit of slytherin - THANK YOUU! you already know everything I have to tell you so THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR HELP! YOU ROCK! :D and I'm so glad you liked Mike and Puck and Sam! :D and that Mike was jealous! :D and little Chang! :) and thanks for thinking I'm good at writing! :D YOU ARE THE BEST!**

**bookfreak1317 - thank youuu! :D I'm so glad you like Dani! :D and well that you hate Karofsky! haha and there will be more Brittany don't worry! and she'll start dating Puck really soon! :) thank you so much again! :) **

**ashley1985 - thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it! and that you liked Mike sticking up for Rachel! and jealous Mike! I agree he's hot! :D haha thank you so much again! **

** LivinLaughinLovin4ever - thank youuu! :D I'm really glad you liked it! and Sam! hahahaha and the Coca Cola ad :D I love it! :D thanks again! **

** Average Everyday Sane Psycho - thank youuu! sooooo much! :D I'm soo glad you liked it! and that you liked the song! and the plot and well everything! :D thank you soo much again! :) **

**allielovesyou - aaahh! your reviews make me SOO happy! :D thank you soo much! I'm soo glad you liked Dani and Tom holding hands :) and Tom defending Dani and THAT THERE WERE NO DISLIKES! :D and thanks for answering my question! hahahahaha I also LOVE it when a big brother is taking care of his younger brother or sister! :D they are just the sweetest! :D THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN! I love that you always put favorite parts! :D**

**JadeWolf96 - thank you! I'm so glad you liked it! and that you agree with me on Mike helping Dani! hahahaha and him standing up for Rachel! :D thank you so much!**

** xxxBlackVioletxxx - thank you so much! I'm so glad you like both of my stories! :D and the films incorporated in them! :) thank you soo soo much again! :D**

**MidnightDreamer73 - my dear THING 2! :D ahhh I'm so happy to have a twin! hahaha you already know everything that needs to be said here! so I'm just going to say YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND EVER! you rock! and I love you! :D **

**cloudyinsignia - YOU. ARE. THE. SWEETEST. THING. EVER! :D and well, you know that but you are! hahahaha thanks for everything! love you Sweets! :D**

**Emzy2k11 - thank you soo soo much! :D I'm so glad you like it! :D**

**ok, first of all so now this chapter is called Cinderella Wore 27 Dresses because it's a mix of both situations! and well this is the first part cause the day hasn't end! this part is more 27 Dresses and the next one will be more Cinderella! :)**

**second, MAYOR SHOUT OUTS TO a bit of slytherin BECAUSE SHE HELPED ME A LOT HERE SOO SHE ROCKS! :D and also to MidnightDreamer73, TwilightGleekxD and cloudyinsignia! :D you guys are awesome!**

**third, p****lease read MidnightDreamer's story! is called Relationships Aren't so Bad! starriiiiiiing...(drums)... Sam Evans! :D and Maximum Ride! is a crossover and is just awesooooome (I sang that part so... yeah) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! It'll mean a lot to me and to her if you read and review! :D I'll post sooner and sooner if you do! :D thank you so much for your attention, enjoy - moony!**

**Disclaimer: ****So, what are we doing tonight Brain? The same thing we do every night Pinky, TRY AND TAKE OVER GLEE! MUAHAHAHAHA *cough cough* ok, I can't pull that off. I don't own Glee. On with the story. **

* * *

EARTHQUAKE!

"Get up Babs! We're gonna be late!" Puck said jumping on Rachel's bed.

Oh is just you. Forget it, I'm going back to sleep.

"No!" she complained with her head buried in her pillow.

"Why are you more tired than usual?" Puck asked getting a little worried. "Are you eating? And sleeping what you should be sleeping?"

"Yes dad" she said laughing a little and turning to look at him.

"I'm not joking" Puck told her in a serious tone. "You've been a lot more tired lately and you look thinner" he told her.

"Look, it's sweet that you're worried about me" she said laughing a little. "but I'm fine! You have nothing to worry about Plucky" she said hugging him.

"Someone has to" he told her kissing her head. "You worry about everyone else!"

Ooowww he's so sweet- badass I mean badass! Wait, why does he glare at me even in my thoughts?

"Thanks" she said kissing his cheek and getting up to get ready.

"So you're coming to Matt's right?" Puck asked when Rachel entered the kitchen.

"You're going out?" Mr. Berry said curious.

"Yeah, Noah made me" Rachel said smiling. "Here dad, you have to take these now" she said handing him some pills. "We're going to a party tonight" she told him.

"Well, if you'll be with Puck then I guess that's ok" Mr. Berry told her.

"Good morning Rachel, good morning John" Mrs. Puckerman said walking in the kitchen with Dani.

"Hi Mr. Berry, hi Rachel" Dani said excited walking to hug Mr. Berry.

"Hi sweetie" Mr. Berry said picking her up and kissing her cheek. "Happy birthday! You look particularly beautiful today" he said with a smile making Dani giggle.

"Thank you" Dani said sweetly.

"Hi Dani, happy birthday" Rachel said hugging her and giving her the teddy bear she picked on Thursday.

"Thank you!" Dani said hugging it.

"Are you ready for your party?" Mr. Berry asked her.

"Yes!" Dani said excited. "And Mike and Brittany said they were coming!"

"Who are Mike and Brittany?" Mr. Berry asked a little confused.

"Wait, Brittany Pierce?" Mrs. Puckerman said smiling, well more like smirking, a little at her son.

"Ma" Puck said rolling his eyes.

"What? I'm not saying anything" she said smiling innocently. "I'm just glad she's coming. She's a lovely girl" she told them and Rachel laughed a little.

"What are you laughing about? Chang's coming too" Puck told her. She stopped laughing and glared at him.

Low blow, dude.

"Mike Chang?" Mrs. Puckerman asked again. "Katherine's son?" she said arching her eyebrow at Rachel.

"Wait, Dr. Chang's son?" Mr. Berry asked still confused. "What about him? Is there something we should know?" he asked Rachel smirking a little too.

"No" she simply said hoping they would drop it.

"Are you sure?" Puck asked smirking.

I. Hate. You.

"Yes I'm sure! We're gonna be late! We'll see you at eleven" she said grabbing Puck's hand and walking out. "Bye everyone!" she yelled and everyone yelled goodbye to them.

"Touch a nerve there, did I?" Puck said smirking as they got in the car.

"Shut it Puckerman!" Rachel said starting to drive.

"Look, Dani told me what happened on Thursday at the mall. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I mean we got to the diner and then we had to do the thing for Glee and then yesterday was crazy with Mr. Schue not showing up for Glee and there wasn't time" she told him. "What's the big deal anyway?"

"Why are you so annoyed with the fact that you like Chang?" he said with a little chuckle.

"I don't like Mike" Rachel said annoyed.

"Fine" Puck said looking out the window. "But you do!"

* * *

"Hi Rachel, hi Puck" Matt and Mike said sitting at the bar at the same time.

Can you please find somebody else to be creepy with? **[A/N: first one from 27 Dresses]**

"'Sup guys?" Puck told them.

"Hi Matt, Mike" Rachel said smiling.

"Hey Rach, Mike told me you're coming to my house today" he said smiling.

"Yeah, they kind of didn't give me a choice" she said laughing.

"You can bring Sam if you want" Matt told him. But then, he felt Mike kicking him. "Or, well anyone you want really" he said glaring a little at Mike.

"Rachel!" they heard Sam yell running to her. "You HAVE to help me! Hi guys" he said to the rest.

"Hey" was everything the guys said. Rachel saw Mike glaring a little at Sam and Matt smirking at the picture. Sam pulled Rachel aside a little.

"Ok, calm down! What's wrong?" Rachel asked him.

"You have to help me with Lucky!" he tolld her. At that moment, Lucky came in the dining room singing to her iPod.

"Hey Rach" she said and kept on walking. Sam sighed dreamingly.

"You're still on that?" Rachel said laughing.

"Hey! Is not funny! She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen! I have to talk to her without ordering food!"

"Yeah that was pretty lame" Rachel said as she kept on laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Sam said desperate. "By the way, that Mike guy cannot take his eyes off you" he said smirking a little. Rachel turned around and saw Mike staring at them. When he saw her looking at him, he looked somewhere else.

Weirdo.

"Enough with him already!" Rachel said desperate.

"Come on Rach. You should give it a shot" Sam said smiling.

"Ok, I'm gonna say this and I'm only gonna say it to you, and I'm only gonna say it once. It doesn't matter if I like him because he's only into cheerios and pretty dumb girls with a great body and with enough money to buy the moon! So is useless" she said annoyed.

"And that bothers you because…" Sam told her smiling. Rachel sighed in frustration.

Hello what have we been talking about!

"I don't know! I mean he is a great guy and he's been really nice to me and well, ugh forget it what's the point?" she said looking down.

"You like him" Sam said smiling.

"I don't really know" she told him. "I have a mental fight about it almost every day now!"

"Oh Rach" he said sweetly. "Love is patient, love is kind, love means slowly losing your mind" he teased her. She looked at him a little surprised. **[A/N: second quote from 27 Dresses :D]**

You didn't.

"What? You made me watch that movie remember?" Sam told her. "You blackmailed me cause you said you were feeling sad!"

"Fair enough!"

"Ok, so here's what we gonna do" Sam told her. "You're gonna help me and I'm gonna help you."

"What'chu talkin' about, Willis?" Rachel asked him. And he laughed a little at her.

Yeah, I say that a lot with Sam. My grandfather made us watch that show with him every night.

"You help me with Lucky…" he said looking at her with dreamy eyes and spacing out for a while.

Um, Earth to Sam.

"Ahem... Come back!"

"Right" he said coming back. "Oh and well, Mike already thinks there's something going on with us, so maybe he's jealous" he said smirking a little.

"He's not jeal-"

"You don't know that! So we'll see how it goes" he told her.

"That's a genius plan" Kurt said coming out of nowhere.

AAAAAAHHHH! WTF!

"Where did you come from?" Rachel asked a little scared.

"I'm everywhere honey" he told her. "Kurt Hummel. At your service" he said shaking Sam's hand.

"Sam Evans" he said a little confused. "So you're in this too?"

"Of course I am" Kurt said smiling. "We're gonna get them together. I talked to Brittany a yesterday, she said Mike wouldn't stop about you going to Matt's party and he does think that Sam is like your boyfriend or something, this is gonna be a piece of cake" he said smirking and then the bell rang. "Ok, have to go. Bye princess!" he said kissing Rachel on the cheek and leaving the diner.

"Well, he's kind of scary" Sam told Rachel.

"He has a crush on you" Rachel said laughing.

"Well, at least he'll help us" he told her. "And you'll help me" he said smiling with puppy eyes.

"Fine" she said rolling her eyes. "But don't blame me if she ends up kicking your ass" she said laughing a little. "Cause she can do that!"

* * *

"So, um Lucky" Rachel said as they both cleaned the tables. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know why?" she asked her.

"Well, Noah is dragging me to this party with the people from my school" she saw Sam sitting at a table making her signals but she didn't really understood so she just rolled her eyes and kept on talking. "Um, anyways, um, I was wondering if you'd like to come. Maybe then it wouldn't suck that much" she said laughing a little.

"Wait, is it the party with those stupid people that come here every Saturday and treat you horrible?"

Same one.

"Um, uh huh" she said still wondering why she was going to the party at all.

"Why are you going?" she asked.

"Well, um actually, some of them apologized to me and well, I don't, um, really know" she said actually thinking about it. "Look, the point is, I'm going and well, some of my friends are going and well, what do you say?"

"Is your blonde friend going?" she asked a little curious.

Well, that was easy.

"Um, Sam? Yeah, why?"

"No reason" she simply said. "He's kind of cute. I mean, a little awkward but he seemed sweet" she said smiling. "Ok, I'll be there" she said walking to the kitchen. She turned around to look for Sam but…

"So? What did she say? Is she coming?" Sam said in front of her.

AHHH! What the hell? You people are gonna give me a heart attack!

"Calm down! She's coming to Matt's party" Rachel told him.

"She is? Oh my God! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said spinning her around. "You are the best!" he said putting her down and kissing her head. "I'll see you later!" he said walking away.

"So, what was that about?" Mike asked coming to her.

"Oh, um- nothing" she stuttered a little. "Just Sam and me" she said smiling stupidly.

You are so lame.

"So, do you need a ride for the party?" Mike asked her.

"Um, I think that I'm going with Noah" she said knowing it was true. They were neighbors and they were both going so, why did she want Mike to pick her up. "You could ride with us if you'd like" she said.

You idiot. He lives like three blocks away from Matt.

"Um, sure, I mean I am going to Dani's party, so sure" Mike said smiling.

"You're coming?" she asked excited.

"Yeah, Dani told Lilly she invited me and she would kill me if I don't go" he said laughing a little.

"Great, so um I'll see you there?" she said smiling dumbly.

Seriously I bet you look creepy. Like the cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Ok, Rach, you ready to go?" Puck said coming to them.

"Um yeah" she said still looking at Mike.

"See you later Rach, Puck" Mike said walking out of the diner.

"Bye Mike" Rachel said smiling. She turned to look at Puck who had the biggest smirk on his face. "Shut up!" she said walking to the car.

"I didn't say anything" he said innocently following her.

* * *

"Oh Rachel honey thank you so much for helping me with the cupcakes" Mrs. Puckerman told her as she took another tray to the dining room.

"You have flour all over you" Puck said grabbing a cupcake and eating the frosting off it. Rachel slapped his hand and he dropped the cupcake. "Ouch!"

"Those are for the guests!" she said annoyed.

"And what am I?" Puck asked her offended.

Right now? A pain in the ass.

"You're an annoying older brother who's eating all the kids' cupcakes" she said stressed. "Puck!" she yelled when she saw him eat the frosting off another cupcake.

"Hey! You never call me Puck" he said a little hurt.

"I do when you're getting on my nerves! Now OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" she yelled hitting him with a wooden spoon.

"This isn't your kitchen! You're in my house" he complained appearing on the door again.

"Puckerman, I'm warning you" she said with crazy eyes.

"Fine, fine, I'm out! Geez I can't wait till Chang gets here so you loose the temper" she heard him mutter.

"Rachel, Rachel look at me!" Dani said running in the kitchen and turning around so she could see her new dress.

"Wow Dani" Rachel said smiling while she was still baking the whole thing. "You look like a beautiful princess!"

"Thank you" she said giggling.

"Dani! DANI!" Rachel heard someone yell from the living room.

"Someone's here" Dani said jumping up and down and running out of the kitchen.

When I grow up, I want to be as adorable as Dani.

Rachel turned around to put the pan in the oven and continued to mix everything.

"Hey Rach-"

"I said OUT Puck" she said turning around. But she bumped into someone and fell with cupcake mix and fudge all over her and all over him.

"Wow, you must be really mad at Puck if you're calling him Puck" she heard Mike said laughing a little.

Oh. No.

"Oh God! Mike! I'm so sorry!" she said standing up and helping him stand up.

I'm a loser, I'm a loser, this is called the loser dance! I'm a loser I'm a loser, careful or I'll pee my pants! _Shut up!_

"Rach, relax. It's ok" he said getting up.

"You have cupcakes all over you" she said blushing furiously.

"Rachel it's ok" he said stopping her from panicking. "I have my clothes for the party or I can ask Puck for some clothes" he said sweetly.

"I'm sorry" she said looking down. "I just thought it was Noah and I was frustrated because he was eating all the cupcakes and- wait why are you here so early?" she asked realizing it was too early for the party.

"Well, Lilly and Tom would not shut up about the party so, I asked Puck if we could come and he said yes" he explained. "Do you need any help?"

"You can cook?" she asked shocked.

"Um, well no" he said awkwardly. "But you can tell me what to do" he told her.

Ow you're so sweet.

Rachel was literally staring at him. She wanted him to help her and spend more time with him but…

"Hey Chang" Puck said getting in the kitchen. "Come on man let's get out of Hell's Kitchen" he said glaring at Rachel. Rachel just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Actually, this is the last one" Rachel said putting it in the oven. "I'm done" she said smirking at Puck who rolled his eyes and left the kitchen.

"You have flour all over you" Mike said chuckling a little.

Oooooooooof course I do.

"Where" she asked cleaning it with her hand but getting fudge all over her instead. Mike couldn't help but laugh.

"Come here" he said grabbing a napkin and cleaning her cheek. She looked up at him laughing a little and blushing a lot.

*****Mike's POV*****

Wow, I had never actually looked at Rachel. She's really pretty. No, she's beautiful. She's all covered in flour and chocolate and she looks more beautiful than any other girl I know.

"Um Mike?" she asked me. Dammit I was staring.

"Uh, yeah?" I stuttered like a total loser.

"Do I still have flour?" she asked me.

"Oh, no" I said smiling. "All done!"

"Well, thank you" she said blushing. Wow, she's beautiful when she blushes.

"You made all these by yourself?" I asked looking at the whole kitchen filled with cupcakes for the first time.

"Oh, no!" she told me as she took off her apron. "Mrs. Puckerman helped me" she said smiling. "Actually I kind of helped her. She did most of the cupcakes" she said putting the things away.

"Mike!" Lilly came running in the kitchen. I was about to pick her up but she spotted Rachel. "Rachel!" she said throwing her arms at her. That's weird, she doesn't like just anyone holding her. Well, Rachel's not just anyone.

"Oh hi Lilly" Rachel said with a sweet smile. "We missed you on Thursday" she said picking her up.

"Tom told me that you were there and I got really mad" she said pouting. She did. She complained the whole night about having the flue and not seeing Rachel or Dani.

"Oh well, I'm glad you came today" Rachel told her smiling and putting her down. "I'll be right back ok? I have to go get ready?"

Why? You already look gorgeous. Ok this is starting to freak me out a bit. _Yeah? Imagine how I feel!_ Wait, who are you? _I'm Rachel's thoughts._ What? But it's my point of view! Get out! _You know, for someone who looks really sweet you can be really rude. _Out! _Sorry. _**[A/N: just felt like it :)]**

"Ok, come on Lilly" I said picking her up and carrying her to the living room.

*****End of POV*** **About time! (Yeah, it's me Mario! Ok, no. Rachel!)

* * *

"So, that's Dr. Chang's son" Mr. Berry said when Rachel walked in her house.

"You were not just spying on me!" she said annoyed.

"Is not my fault that our kitchen window goes directly into the Puckerman's kitchen window" he said innocently. "So… you looked really happy there" he started.

"Daddy" she said annoyed walking in her room.

"I'm just saying" he said walking behind her and sitting on her bed while she grabbed and threw everything in her closet. "What are you doing?"

"I have nothing to wear!" she said annoyed.

"Honey, you just turned your closet upside down" he said confused. **[A/N: hahaha I want to know of a girl that has never gone through that!]**

"Ugh daddy!" she said annoyed.

"Ok, ok" he said standing up. "I'm leaving" he said opening the door but he turned around. "Is that Chang kid going to the party? Cause then I have to talk to Puck."

"DADDY!" she yelled blushing a little.

"Fine, I'm out" he said walking away.

* * *

27 dresses later…

"Hello?" Rachel said walking in the Puckerman's residence again with a bag of candy. It was quiet. Too quiet. She walked outside to the backyard and saw about ten kids running around something. Or someone.

Wait, is that Mike?

She walked over to see what was going on. She didn't see Mrs. Puckerman or Puck anywhere. When she got there she saw Mike tied up to a chair with jumping ropes and being threaten by Tom and David with a stick.

"Tell us where the candy is" David said in the most threatening voice he could pull off.

"Guys I'm really starting to get pissed off" Mike told them.

"Then tell us where the candy is!" Tom yelled ad him. Rachel couldn't help but burst into laugh. All of the kids turned to look at her and so did Mike.

"Uh, would you mind helping me here?" he asked her.

"Guys what are you doing?" Rachel asked the kids trying not to laugh harder.

"We're waiting for the candy" Lilly and Dani yelled at the same time.

"Bring out the candy!" David and Tom yelled at the same time and all of the other kids started yelling with them.

"Yeah lady! Give us candy!" a little boy yelled at her.

Well, you're a little bad ass aren't you?

"We want candy!" they all started yelling at the same time. Rachel put her fingers in her mouth and whistled really loud. All of the kids got quiet. Mike was shocked.

Oh God! They're like The Kindergartners from Recess!

"What's up with Candy Lady?" David whispered to Tom. Rachel wanted to laugh but she needed them to look at her with authority.

"Ok, there's a purple egg hidden here in the backyard. The first kid that gets here with the egg, gets the first piece of candy" they all looked at her with admiration and the biggest smiles on their faces. "Ready? Go!" she yelled and in less than five seconds they had spread all around the backyard.

Wow, that was easy. Maybe I could get them to work for me like a little army.

"Um, Rach?" she heard Mike putting her out of her thoughts. "A little help here?" he said a little annoyed.

Oh right. Ha ha! (Yeah that was in Nelson's tone. The Simpsons? Anyone? Ok.)

"What happened?" she asked laughing walking to him. "Where are Noah and Mrs. Puckerman?"

"Mrs. Puckerman went to get the clowns with your dad and Puck went to pick up Britt" he told her as she tried to untie him. "They asked me if I could watch the kids for a while and well I thought I could!"

"Yeah, great job!" she said laughing.

"Hey! Everything was alright until Dani mentioned the candy" he complained.

"How did you end up here?" she asked trying to undo the whole thing.

"Well, they didn't believe me when I said I didn't have the candy" he told her.

"Mike, they're kids" she said laughing.

"There are like ten of them" he said childishly.

"Yeah but they're about as tall as your knee" she said laughing harder.

"Stop laughing" he pouted. "Is not funny! Those kids are really scary" he told her.

"Is just because of all the candy" she told him. "It drives them nuts! Would you stop moving?"

"Where did you hid the purple egg?" he asked her.

"Mike! There is no purple egg" she whispered laughing so the kids wouldn't hear her.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I said that so that they would look for it long enough until the clowns come" she said shrugging a little. He noticed. "And they would stop threatening for candy" she told him still trying to get him free.

Shit! Are these kids boy scouts?

"How did you know what to do?" he asked her curious.

"Sometimes I work as a baby sitter. Trust me I've handle worse kids" she said laughing a little.

"Rach, you have _three_ jobs?" he asked shocked.

"Well, baby sitting is not really a job, I mean it comes and goes" she simply said.

"But still…" he said a little sad and not really knowing what to say. "I mean how can you work three jobs, be in Glee, be an excellent student _and_ still help Mrs. Puckerman with all this and well, Puck and Dani and your dad! I mean, what about you? You don't have any needs?"

"No, I'm Jesus" she said laughing a little **[A/N: again, from 27 dresses]**

"I'm serious" he said a little worried.

"Well, I don't know" she said a little awkward. "I just… um well, my father left about three months ago so, I'm helping my dad" she said looking down. "And when you help others you can just stop thinking about everything that's wrong in your life!"

"I'm sorry about your father Rach" he said sympathetically.

"It's ok" she said softly. "Not your fault" he heard her mutter. She was almost done with the knot. He moved his hand to free himself and ended up finding Rachel's hand. When Rachel realized it she quickly removed her hand blushing furiously. Mike managed to get himself free.

"Um, thanks" he said blushing a little too.

"Sure" she said avoiding his look.

"Hey Rach" Mike said sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"You look great" he said smiling.

"Thank you" she said blushing even more. "Now, help me hide the candy" she said handing him the bag.

* * *

"Would you stop complaining?" Rachel told Puck as he tried to get comfortable in a kid's chair.

"Easy for you to say! You're a midget! You fit here" he told her.

"Oh please! Boys whine over anything" she said annoyed.

"That's not true!" Mike whined.

"I rest my case" Rachel said while Brittany laughed.

"Hey Rach, you want to come to my house to get ready for the party?" Brittany asked her smiling.

"Um-" she said looking at Puck since she was riding with him. He nodded at her. "Sure!"

"Cool! I have just the perfect outfit for you!" she said smiling. Rachel was about to argue with her but...

"Rachel! Brittany! Would you like to come with us to get a balloon from the clown?" Lilly and Dani said coming to them.

"Sure" Brittany said excited. "I love balloons!"

"Me too!" Dani said excited.

"Um, actually-" Rachel started a little nervous.

"Oh come on Babs" Puck said laughing.

"Shut up" she said glaring at him.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Nothing" Rachel said a little too quickly.

"Rachel is scared of clowns" Puck said laughing harder.

"I am not!" she argued.

"No? Then go over there and get a balloon animal from the clown" Puck dared her.

"Um" Rachel said looking at the clown. "Fine" she said grabbing Lilly's hand and went over there with Brittany holding Dani's hand.

"Oh I have to see this" Puck said getting up and dragging Mike with him. As they were getting closer, Rachel started to slow down so Lilly went with Brittany and Dani.

Ok, is just a stupid clown… with a big red nose… and huge shoes… and a lot of make up… and a wig… and- oh forget it! I'm out of here! **[A/N: idk why but I HATE clowns!]**

"Going somewhere?" Puck asked as soon as she turned around.

"Um – I was um" she stuttered.

"You're a coward!" Puck said laughing.

"Oh, really? All right well, I'll remember that the next time you freak out about a spider in your house!" Rachel whispered to him.

"Oh yeah that's the same! I'm sure there are thirty different species of poisonous clowns" he defended himself. **[A/N: hahaha from Friends :D]**

"Wuss" Rachel told him.

"Are you questioning my badasness?" Puck asked her.

"Whatever I want ice cream" she said walking past Puck and Mike.

"Come on" Puck said carrying her over his shoulder in the direction of the clown.

"Noah! Put me down" she said kicking and hitting him with her fists. "Oh look! A spider!" she yelled.

"WHAT? WHERE? WHERE?" Puck yelled dropping Rachel to the ground and freaking out jumping around brushing his shirt. Rachel and Mike started laughing.

"Dude, you're a wuss!" Mike said laughing and helping Rachel up.

"Yeah, I question your badasness" Rachel said between laughs as she tried to get up.

"You are dead!" Puck said and started to run after her. Rachel ran as fast as she could and picked up Dani and placed her between her and Puck.

"Help me!" Rachel told her.

"Noah! Leave Rachel alone" Dani glared at her older brother and pointed at him with her little finger.

"Why are you on her side? I'm your brother" Puck whined.

"You're being mean to Rachel" Dani pouted making her huge puppy eyes.

"Fine" Puck sighed. He picked up Dani in his arms. "Come here I have to give you your present anyways" he told her sweetly before sticking his tongue out at Rachel.

"Are you ok?" Mike asked Rachel laughing a little.

"Yeah, growing up with Noah makes you a little tough" she said laughing too. "Plus, I can always use Dani as a last resort" she told him. "Um, would you like some ice cream?" she asked a little nervous.

What? So I want ice cream! So sue me!

"Sure" Mike said smiling and they made their way to the ice cream stand. There were a lot of ice cream flavors and toppings for the ice creams.

I died and I'm in heaven.

"Chocolate right?" Mike asked her. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks" she said softly. Mike grabbed a cup and handed her a chocolate ice cream with sprinkles while Rachel grabbed a cup and handed him a vanilla ice cream with sprinkles.

"Thanks" he said exchanging the ice creams.

You know? I could get used to this.

* * *

**A/N: so? what do you think of part 1? :D oh and as you could see I pulled off the competition a little longer cause I can't come up with a number for the girls to do! any suggestions would be appreciated! and the next chapter is Matt's party! :D with a lot more drama! and the rich kids! and the Glee kids! and a looooooot of alcohol! :D ****once again, please read Relationships Aren't so Bad and you get sooner posts and prizes if you'd like! give it a shot! it's awesome! and as always... **let me know what you think! :)


	7. A Cinderella Story

**A/N: ok, I am soooo sorry for taking so long! buuuuuuuuuut here it is :) **

**anonymous reviewer - thank you so much! I'm really glad you liked it! :D and for thinking I'm funny XD**

**bookfreak1317 - hahahahaha yeah you question it when it comes to spiders! and I also hate clowns! D: I'm glad you liked it! and Puck kind of asks Britt out here! :D**

**a bit of slytherin - hahahahahahaha THANK YOUUUUUU! :D I am soooo glad you liked it! and that you thought it was funny! hahahahahaha and I agree, Puck is hot even when scared of spiders! it makes him adorable don't you think? hahahahahaha you're welcome for the cherry scene :D it was your idea! hahahaha and I'm glad you liked the Nelson quip! he's just awesome! we use that laugh with my best friend to laugh at each other! hahaha I'm soo glad you like Sam! :D and I wish I was any of the girls in Glee too believe me! hahahaha thank you thank you thank you! :D**

**JonasBieber1 - thank you! :D I'm glad you liked it! ad the can't-find-an-outfit thing also happens to me all the time! hahahahaha :D thank you again!**

**LivinLaughinLovin4ever - I scream You scream, We all scream for ICE CREAM! :D hahaha glad you liked it :D**

**ajunebuga - sorry it was a little late! had to finish final touches! :D thank you so much!**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - thank you :D I'm so glad you liked it! and I'll update asap! :D**

**liferscove2118 - thank you :D I'm glad you liked it! and yeah the Theme for the girls will be in the next couple of chapters hahha I just couldn't think of one so I needed more time! hahahaha you can have a rant! :D but thanks for behaving! hahahaha thank you so much again! :)**

**ashley1985 - thank you :D I'm glad you liked it! and yeah I hate clowns too so I also feel your pain and Rachel's hahaha :)**

**Talzdarlz13 - aaaaaahhhh you my friend are awesome and that's all I'm gonna say cause you know the rest! :)**

**Average Everyday Sane Psycho - thank youuu! :D I'm soo glad you liked it! and thanks for the song! I really liked it! :D soo I may be using it! XD**

**LaViaggiatrice - thank youuu! :D I'm really glaad you liked it! :D and Mike's and Rachel's thoughts! I was kind of worried it wouldn't make sense! I mean it doesn't but at least it was funny! :D and yeah I kind of imagine a mini Rachel following her around like in Lizzie Mcguire! haha thanks again :D**

**cloudyinsignia - Loves is not giving you a reply because she's too sad to write because she misses you :( love you Sweets! and I miss youuuuuu! O- this much -O**

**MidnighDreamer73 - you also know everything I need to tell you so I'm just gonna say to you too that I miss you a lot :( but I hope your great! you rock Lucky in the Sky with Diamonds! :)**

**Cadalinda - thank you :) I'm glad you ended up liking it! hahaha :D and that you like Mike and Noah as big brothers X) and yeah Rachel and Britt will be friends! hope you keep on liking it :)**

**Eliana Sanchez - hello lovie! :D I am sooo soo glad you liked my stories! :D you are the best! and I hope you keep on liking it! :)**

**allielovesyou - aaaaaahhhhhhhh you are so amazing! I love that you loved the whole chapter! (even if I miss you posting the exact parts) hahaha you are the best! THANK YOUUU SO MUCH! :)**

**fire dragonheart - thank you :)**

**rachel - thank you! :) glad you liked it**

**rachquack - thank youu so much! :D I'm sooo glad you like my stories! :D and that you like Dani and Tom in this story! and Rachel and Mike in this story and in You Found Me too! :D and THANK YOUUU for liking the songs! :D and I agree - HARRY SHUM JR. IS SOOOO HOT! :D I'm glad you look at Mike completely differently than in the Glee episodes because well he barely talks there :( hahahahaha thank you so much again! :D**

**ok, so here's part II from Cinderella Wore 27 Dresses! leaned towards A Cinderella Story a bit more :) I just really hope it makes sense! - moony :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did, Matt would've never left and Mike Chang would talk a lot more! :)**

* * *

"Brittany I can't wear this" Rachel said as she put on the boots Brittany had picked out for her.

(Insert cool outfit here)

"You can and you will" Kurt told her sitting on the bed.

"Yeah Rach, you look incredible" Brittany said smiling. Rachel stood up. She stumbled a little and Kurt held her.

Yeah, I'm gonna fall tonight. A lot.

"Wow" she said looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing Brittany's clothes.

Is that me?

"Told you" Kurt and Brittany said smirking at the same time.

Wow I actually look good.

"Britt are you sure you don't mind me wearing your clothes?" she asked a little nervous.

"Why would I? We're friends, remember? San and I do this all the time" Brittany told her smiling. Rachel gave her a nervous smile and nodded.

"I bet Mike will love it" Kurt said smirking.

"Oh my God! You guys would look so cute together!" Brittany said excited.

"Wouldn't they?" Kurt said smiling.

Ok, here we go.

"Guys" Rachel said a little annoyed looking at them.

"What? You don't like Mike?" Brittany asked getting a little sad.

"No, it's not that" she said sitting on the bed with them. "It's just that…"

Hello! He's popular, handsome, smart, and funny and well I'm um yeah let's just say, not that cool.

"Rachel" Kurt said warningly.

How did you know I was thinking that?

"Look, it's just better if I know that it's hopeless ok?" she said wanting to get it over with.

"Are you saying what you think I'm saying?" Kurt asked smirking a little.

"That dolphins are just gay sharks?" Brittany asked confused. Kurt and Rachel just looked at her confused and decided to ignore that.

"Look, Kurt is just pointless ok?" she said annoyed. "Mike doesn't like me that way and he never will!"

"What? Mike does like you" Brittany told her. "He likes you a lot!"

"He does?" Rachel asked a little too excited.

"Interested are we?" Kurt said smirking.

"No" she said blushing. Kurt and Brittany just rolled they're eyes.

Liar, liar… pants on fire!

"Well, I have to go, I promised Blaine I would pick him up" Kurt told them. "You look beautiful girls" he said winking at them.

"Thank you!" they said at the same time and Kurt left.

"So, you like Mike?" Brittany asked excited.

"Well…" Rachel started.

"YOU DO!" Brittany yelled excited. "Oh, you would look so adorable! And you could go out with me and Puck and oh that would be so cool" she said jumping excited. "Why aren't you excited?" she asked sadly when she saw Rachel frowning.

"I just don't think that Mike would like me that way" Rachel said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked confused.

"Well, I don't look like any of the girls he goes out with" Rachel said sad.

"Look Rachel, I've known Mike as long as you've known Puck" Brittany told her in a serious tone. "He really felt bad for what Quinn and Santana did last week and then for um" she said a little awkward. "throwing a slushie at you" she said not looking at her.

Your point?

"I know we made a lot of stupid stuff in the past, but Mike's a really good guy and in the past days I've seen how he looks at you. And he always finds a way to hang out with you. And he's so excited that you're going tonight and he's jealous every time he sees you with Sam, who by the way is really cute" she said grinning making Rachel laugh a little bit. "I've met every girl he's gone out with and well, they're all bitches! They've never meant anything to him. And I know that he actually likes someone, when he denies it" she said smirking.

"Really?" Rachel said a little excited as Brittany started putting makeup on her.

"Really! And tonight, he's gonna die when he sees you in that outfit" she said smiling.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Rachel asked all of the sudden. Not rude, just curious. Brittany looked at her a little confused. "I mean, you were never mean to me but well, your friends-"

"I know" Brittany said a little sad. "They're not the nicest people but we've been friends since we were kids and well, last week Santana and Quinn really crossed the line and Mike and Matt saw it too, so I thought maybe if the three of us started being your friends you would believe us and maybe the other ones will back off" she said smiling a little.

Yeah, don't count on that.

"Well, I don't know if they will, but I like hanging out with you guys" she said with a little smile.

"Well, we like hanging out with you too" Brittany said smiling.

"So, you and Noah" Rachel started and she saw Brittany blush a little.

"I really like him" she started saying. "But I don't really know how he feels about me. I mean he's really sweet to me and everything but well, I've never seen him with a girlfriend" she said a little sad.

"Well, I've never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you" Rachel said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Really?" Brittany asked really excited and Rachel nodded smiling. They finished getting ready and they went downstairs.

* * *

"Dude, you are cheating!" Mike complained like a little boy. Him and Puck were playing video games with Brittany's little brothers.

"Yeah, you can't be winning! You guys are like eight!" Puck complained in the same tone.

"Don't blame us cause you're too old for the game" Aaron told him.

"Yeah, you guys suck" Austin said laughing.

"Hey-" they were both going to argue but they turned to look at Brittany and Rachel walking down the stairs.

"Ha! I killed you again! Sucker!" Aaron yelled and high-fived Austin. "Wow" they both said when they saw the girls coming down.

"Aaron, Austin get in here" they heard Brittany's mom yell from the kitchen and the boys ran out of the room.

"We're ready" Brittany said smirking looking at Mike who was practically drooling over Rachel. Puck went over to Brittany.

"You look gorgeous Britt" he whispered smirking at her.

"Thanks Puck" Brittany said blushing.

"And you" he said turning to Rachel.

Here it comes…

"Are not wearing that" he told her.

There it is.

"What? Why not?" Brittany asked him confused. "She looks hot!"

"Yeah she does" they heard Mike say. They all turned to look at him and he blushed furiously.

I do?

"See? That's exactly what I don't want!" Puck said. "Drunk jocks stupidly throwing themselves at her! No offence dude" he said looking at Mike.

"But I'm not dressed that different from Brittany" Rachel argued.

"Yeah, but Britt's my date" Puck told them.

"I am?" Brittany asked a little shocked but happy.

"Well, um if you want to" Puck stuttered a little nervous.

"I would love that" Brittany said blushing a little. "Ok, so all Rachel needs is a date so the guys will be off her back" she said looking at Rachel. Then, she turned to look ad Mike smirking. "Maybe Matt or Sam would-"

"Or me" Mike said a little too quickly.

Other Asian said what?

"Um, Mike, you don't really have to" Rachel started. "I am completely capable of going by myself" she said told him.

"Dressed like that? Nuh uh! You're not going like that!" Puck ordered.

Oh, hello! I forgot you were here!

"Come on Rach it'll be fun" Mike said smirking a little. Rachel turned to look at Brittany who nodded excited at her.

"Well, I'd love to" Rachel said blushing a little. "But I don't really want you to feel like you _have_ to do it" she told him.

"I know I don't have to" he said winking at her and putting an arm around her shoulders. "I want to though" he told her making her blush.

Well, maybe this will actually be a good night.

"I'm watching you Chang" she heard Puck say.

_Maybe_ being the keyword.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Matt greeted when he opened the door.

"Hi Matt" Brittany and Rachel said at the same time.

"You look hot girls" he said smirking.

"Back off Rutheford" Puck said putting his arm around Brittany's waist and walking inside.

"My bad Puckerman" he said laughing and turned to look at Rachel. "Well, what about you gorgeous?" he told Rachel making her giggle. He was ignoring Mike behind Rachel, glaring at him.

"Matt" Rachel said blushing and walking in.

"Dude, I'm serious. If you don't do something, I'm making a move" he whispered to Mike when he walked in.

"Shut up!" Mike told him. Once he was inside, they heard doorbell ring again. Matt opened the door and saw someone he didn't know standing there.

"Hi, I'm looking for Rachel Berry" she said a little nervous.

"Lucky!" Puck and Rachel yelled and Rachel ran over to the door. "Sorry Matt, I hope you don't mind I invited her" Rachel told him.

"Of course I don't Rach" Matt told her smiling. "Specially if you bring hot girls to my house" he said winking at Lucky and making her blush a little.

"Lucky this is Matt, Matt, Lucky" she said introducing them. "And well, you know Noah, that's Brittany and that's Mike" she told her.

"Hi" she said shyly and they all waved back. They went to the living room where everyone was dancing and drinking already. Mike wasn't leaving Rachel's side.

Is it weird that I'm enjoying this?

"Is that Berry?" she heard Santana say.

"Love the outfit, hate her" she heard Quinn say. **[A/N: A Cinderella Story :D]**

Bitch.

"Don't worry about them" Mike whispered to her. "They're just jealous" he told her sweetly. She just smiled back at him.

"Hey Rach, hi Mike" Sam said walking over to them and then he spotted Lucky. "Oh, um, hi" he said shyly.

_Love is in the air everywhere I look around… _Don't blame me, my daddy loves that song! And I don't care if it's old, I like it!

"Oh, right, um, Lucky this is Sam" she said introducing them.

"Hi" Lucky said blushing a little too.

Smooth guys.

"Um, would you um" Sam said stuttering.

Spit it out you wuss!

"Would you like something to drink?" he managed to ask Lucky.

"Sure, I'd love that" Lucky said smiling dreamy at him. Sam grabbed her hand and they walked to the kitchen.

"So, Sam and your friend?" Mike asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, he begged me to invite her today" she said smirking a little.

"So, there's nothing going on between you two?"

Interested are we Mr. Chang?

"I told you on Thursday" she said with a little chuckle. She looked over at Sam and Lucky giving each other these soft looks and smiling at each other the whole time.

"Right" he said remembering it. "Um, would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, thanks" Rachel said smiling. Mike grabbed her hand and walked with her to the kitchen.

He's holding my hand. _My hand! _*Chandler Dance*

"Oh my God" she said looking at a picture in the refrigerator. "Is that you?" she asked taking it. It was a picture of Mike dressed as Superman and Matt dressed as Batman. They must've been about six.

Oooooooowwwwwwwww.

"Uh" Mike said taking the picture from her and putting it in his pocket. "Yeah, Matt was supposed to put that away" he said blushing.

"You look adorable" Rachel said smiling.

You mean in the picture right? _Um, uh huh._

"Thanks" he said handing her a drink and she smiled sweetly at him. "You look really beautiful Rach" Mike said looking down.

Um I uh haha well, um you uh, duh, WORDS YOU LOSER CREATE WORDS!

"Uh, th-thanks Mike" she said blushing furiously.

"I mean it" he said smiling.

Oh God! His smile.

"Hey Chang, Puck! Help me here?" Matt yelled from the kitchen.

Mental note: kick Matt. _But you like Matt!_ Fine just slap him or something he's taking Mike away.

"I'll be right back ok?" he told her smiling and she nodded.

"So, how's it going with you and Mike?" Brittany asked walking over to Rachel and dragging her to the living room.

"Well um I think is going great" she said smiling excited.

"Oh, isn't this sweet" a bunch of cheerios came walking over to them. Rachel recognized the cheerio that had been hanging around Mike in the past week. **[A/N: I decided to name her Claire]**

Had to be.

"Looks like the freak has a thing for your boyfriend Claire" Quinn said smirking.

What? Whose boyfriend?

"Stay away from Mike. He's mine loser" Claire told Rachel.

"Hey, leave her alone! Mike came here with her" Brittany told them.

"Well, clearly it's because he feels sorry for her" Claire said laughing.

"Britt! She's a loser! Why are you defending her?" Quinn snapped. "She's not one of us!"

"Because she's nice and she's fun" Brittany defended Rachel. "And unlike any of you, she doesn't think I'm stupid!"

"Look, obviously Mike feels sorry for you. He's using you! I mean why would someone like him hang out with a loser like you?" Claire told Rachel. "Wake up honey, he's just trying to make _me_ jealous. Face it. You're a loser! Why would he be interested in a girl like you? You're a pathetic freak show that has to work like five jobs to even afford barely nice clothes" she said looking up and down her outfit.

Well, aren't you a treat?

"Those are _my_ clothes" Brittany said fuming. "And Rachel has nice clothes too!"

"Yeah, I mean what could Mike actually see in you?" Quinn told her.

"Think about it. Do you honestly think he would hang out with you because you're cool? We dared him to do it" Claire said laughing.

"That's not true!" Brittany yelled.

"Why would we lie?" Quinn asked to no one in particular.

Rachel was furious. She was actually felling good hanging around with Brittany, Matt and Mike. But deep down, she knew it was all too good to be true. She glared at Claire, Quinn and the rest of the cheerios; she turned around and walked looking for Mike.

"Rachel" Brittany tried to stop her but Rachel flinched away from her and kept on walking. "Why do you always have to be such a bitch?" Brittany yelled at all of them. "What has she ever done to you?"

"Looks like she's one of them" Claire said laughing. "I think I know where my slushie will go on Monday!"

"Hey!" Santana snapped getting in front of Brittany. "If you touch her, you mess with me" she said with clenched teeth.

"Whatever Lopez" Claire said walking away.

Rachel saw Mike in the hallway talking to Matt. She was going to walk over there, when she heard her name.

"Dude, what is going on between you and Rachel?" she heard Matt ask.

"Nothing!" she heard Mike say.

"Seriously Mike! I know you better than anyone else! Brittany said she was your date tonight" she heard Matt again.

"That's because Puck didn't want any stupid jock drooling all over her! I was just trying to help. I mean she's cool and she's our friend but that's it" she heard Mike telling him.

"So, you have no feelings for Rachel?" Matt asked him straight to the point.

"No! So just stop asking!" She felt her heart ache a little and walked away without listening what came next.

Why are you aching you loser! You knew this!

"So, you wouldn't mind me asking her out?" Matt asked him smirking.

"What?" Mike asked a little mad but trying not to show it.

"Well, you said you don't like her that way. And I told you. If you didn't do anything, I'm making a move! She looks hot tonight. And she's a really cool girl so I might ask her out" he said smiling proudly.

"No you're not" Mike said like a little boy.

"Why not?" Matt asked smirking. "She's single!"

"She's my date" Mike told him.

"Yeah, but you don't like her, right?" Matt said still smirking and walking away.

* * *

Rachel walked into the kitchen, grabbed the drink off another guy's hand and choked it down. She grabbed another one and did the exact same thing. She wanted to stop everything. Nothing was ok in her life. Before she knew it, she had a few too much drinks and she went back outside.

I knew it! I knew this would happen! _You know they're lying right? _Shut up! I'm done listening to you! And Kurt and Noah! Just shut up!

"I can't believe you actually did that" she heard Lucky say laughing at something Sam said.

"I know, I couldn't stand up for hours" he said laughing too and Luck laughed harder. "You have a beautiful laugh" Sam told her. She blushed furiously but before she could answer…

"Hey you guys! Do you know what would be awesome" Rachel said coming to sit between them. "If you guys start dating! Cause I mean, you're the bomb" she told Sam. "And you… well you're just awesome!" she told Lucky. "And I mean you guys are so into each other! And well, this is how I see it…" she said standing up. They looked at her waiting for her to continue. "What?"

"Rachel" Lucky said getting up. "How much have you had to drink?"

_"__I have__ 2 __pickles__, __I have__ 2 __pickles__, __I have__ 2 __pickles__ today, HEY, HEY!"_ she sang laughing.**[A/N: Little Rascals :D]**

"Rachel!" Sam said getting up too. "What did you drink?"

"Wow, you're mouth is really big" she said staring at his mouth. "I bet he's a good kisser" she told Lucky. "Which I don't know cause I swear I have never kissed him, I swear" she said laughing.

"Rachel what's going on?" Sam asked a little worried. "Where are Puck and Mik-"

"Shhhhhhhh" Rachel told him. "Don't say bad words!"

"Rach? Why don't we sit down?" Lucky told her.

"RACHEL!" Kurt yelled dragging Blaine behind him.

"KURT!" she yelled excited throwing her arms at him.

"Wow, you look gorgeous!" he said grinning.

"Yeah, you do!" Blaine said smiling too.

"Ow thanks Blaine Warbler" she said smiling sweetly.

"Um, what are you drinking?" Kurt asked looking at the cup in her hand.

"Uh, I don't really know" she said looking at her glass. "But it tastes like pink" she said laughing hysterically. "Oh my God!" she yelled grabbing Kurt's face and squishing his cheeks with her hand. "_Listen hot stuff_! _I'm in love_, w_ith this song_" she sang to him. "Dance with me!" she said holding his hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

"Um, Rachel honey" Kurt said a little worried. "Where's Puck?"

"I don't know" she said dancing. "Him and Chang went to help Rutheford do something" she told him.

"Chang? Wait, what's going on?" Kurt asked confused.

"Oh, my lovely Kurt" she said laughing. "Turns out I was right all along" she told him as they continued to dance.

"What do you mean?"

"Mike doesn't want me! He never did! I was right, and you were wrong" she said laughing and finishing her drink. "Wow, I need to get another one of this" she said looking at her empty glass and running to the kitchen again. She stumbled and Blaine caught her.

"Easy there Rach" he said laughing a little.

"Oh, Blaine Warbler. You know? You are so nice to Kurt! You guys are so sweet together! I'm happy that Kurt found someone like you cause you're like the awesomest! And you have a pretty smile" she said laughing too much.

"Rachel!" Kurt said running after her. "You have to calm down!"

"See, I don't wanna calm down" she told him. "I want to forget all of this! All of this that _you_ made up!" she said pushing his chest with her finger whenever she said 'you'. "_You_ said it was a huge deal every time he looked or talked to me! I was fine! And _you_ came saying it could happen! _You _said he was flirting! _You_ said he liked me!_ You_ even had a plan with Sam!" she wondered off for a while. "Hey that rhymes!"

"Ok, I don't know what she had to drink, but she's clearly wasted" Blaine said.

"Rachel! I've been looking all over for you" Brittany said worried coming in the kitchen.

"Why?" she asked hiding her drink so she wouldn't take it.

"Look, what Claire and Quinn said was a lie! Rachel you have to believe me!" she tried to convince her. She knew Mike cared for Rachel.

"Whatever Britt. I don't wanna talk about Mike" she told her.

"Hey Berry" Santana said coming to her a little too happy. "You know what? You're actually not that bad" she said laughing a little. Yeah, she was drunk too. "I mean you stood up for Britt and me at Sectionals and well, you give us food! Doesn't she give us food?" she turned to look at Brittany. "Yeah, you give us food! Sorry about the goyurt thing" she told her laughing.

"Yogurt?" Rachel asked confused.

"Yeah, that! And you look hot tonight!" she said smiling at her.

Is she high?

"Thanks Lopez" she simply said.

"You're welcome Berry" Santana said finishing her drink.

Maybe I'm high.

"Do you want another drink?" Santana asked her.

"YES!" Rachel said smiling widely.

"I think we're gonna become good friends Berry" Santana said making more drinks.

"Santana!" Brittany told her. "You shouldn't have anything more to drink! And neither should Rachel!"

"Brittany is right!" Kurt told her.

"Oh, don't be such a baby Hummel" Santana said handing Rachel another drink. "Well, Berry" she said smirking at Rachel. "Bottom's up!" she said as they both chocked the drink down.

_Stop ta-ta-talking that_

_Blah blah blah_

_Think you'll be getting this?_

_Nah nah nah_

_Not in the back of my c__a-a-ar_

_If you keep talking that_

_Blah blah blah blah blah_

* * *

Puck, Matt and Mike entered the living room looking for Rachel and Brittany. They saw a few jocks gathered around a table cheering for someone. They decided to go see what it was. They made they're way to the front and saw Santana, Rachel and Brittany taking shots.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Puck asked.

"Puck!" Brittany said excited getting up too quickly and running into his arms. "I don't feel so well" she told him.

"Ok, hold on, ok?" he told her. "Chang! Take care of Rachel!" he yelled at Mike who nodded at him. At that moment, Rachel stood up on the table and started dancing with Santana. All of the guys were cheering for them, until Rachel bumped her head with a lamp and fell down.

"Rachel!" Mike said carrying her down from the table as Santana pretty much threw herself at Matt.

"Oh come on Chang. Let the girl dance" Karofsky said smirking.

"Shut the fuck up asshole" Mike said carrying Rachel away from everyone.

"Let go of me" Rachel fought in Mike's arms. "I wanna dance! Would you dance with me?" she said with a stupid smile.

"Rach, you need to calm down! You might have a concussion" Mike said softly as they reached the backyard.

"But I love this song" she said holding his hands and spinning around and she fell to the floor. "Ouch!"

"Rachel! Are you ok?" Mike said picking her up.

Damn boots.

"I told Kurt I couldn't wear this" she said laughing.

"Rachel, how much did you have to drink?" he asked a little concerned as he sat her down on a bench.

"One" she said without thinking. "No, wait, two" she said thinking. "Or three? I don't remember" she said. "Wait, I remember! It was _One Bourbon, One Scotch and One Beer_" she sang laughing. "Wow, this house is really big! You know, I went to the bathroom with Brittany and we got lost" she said laughing.

"Um, Rach, I think you need to lay down" he told her.

"But I wanna dance" she said pouting. "Don't you wanna dance with me?" she asked a little sad. "Oh wait, that's right, you don't like me" she said laughing sarcastically.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Where's Matt? Maybe _he'll_ dance with me" she said getting up. "Maybe _he_ was telling the truth" she said glaring a little at Mike.

"Rach, what are you talking about?" Mike asked really confused.

"Isn't that what you said? You have nooooo feelings for Berry! You don't like me! Nobody does! So you can just stop pretending that you do ok?" she said a little sad.

"You heard that?" Mike asked more as a whisper to himself.

"Heard what?" she asked curious as she tried to walk but fell.

"Rachel!" Mike said carrying her.

"Oh, no! I don't think so" she said trying to walk again, but again, she failed.

"Ok" Mike said sitting her down again.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you. You may have a concussion" he told her a little worried.

"So what? You don't care if I don't wake up" she said defensively.

"Of course I do" he said softly.

If only that were true.

"No you don't! Just stop lying!" she said getting up and managing to stay up but getting dizzy.

"Rachel calm down!" Mike said getting up too.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she snapped at him. "Go back to your stupid cheerio- whoa!" yeah, she fell down again.

Why do they call them Cheerios? Uh Cheerios! Do we have any Cheerios?

"Rachel" Mike said worried picking her up. "Are you ok? What are you talking about?" Mike asked confused. Everything was ok before he went to help Matt. Where did this come from?

"Why are you still talking to me? Go back to your stupid friends and you're stupid girlfriend and tell them that you won the bet!"

"Girlfriend? Wait, what bet? What are you talking about?" Mike asked more confused than ever.

"Oh, don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about! Just don't lie to me! At least have the guts to tell me the truth! Just tell me something, why did it have to be me Mike?" she asked hysterical. "I asked you a million times to leave _me_ alone!"

"Rachel I have no idea what you're talking about! I never did a bet with anyone! And I don't have a girlfriend!" Mike told her with a serious tone.

"Look, just let me go find Noah ok? Or Sam! I just wanna go home" she said trying to walk past him, but he saw her eyes filled with tears.

"No, Rachel, please talk to me" Mike said worried. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Rachel said laughing bitterly. "You turned out to be _exactly_ who I thought you were. I never pretended to be somebody else. It's been me all along" she said with her voice breaking a little. "And it was me who was hurt again!" she said letting a few tears roll down her cheeks. "Look, I don't want to yell at you, ok? I'm just going to tell you that even though I have a broken family, and I have to work three jobs, and I have no money... it's you that I feel sorry for!" **[A/N: A Cinderella Story... with a twist :)]**

"What?" Mike asked a little confused and a little hurt. "Rach what-"

"Stop calling me Rach! You're not my friend! You never were! You never wanted to be did you? You're pathetic! You and all your friends! You have to do everything they tell you don't you?" she said crying a little more. Mike was more confused than ever. "It's not fair Mike! You can't just do this to people! You know I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them!" **[A/N: The Breakfast Club :) best movie ever made]**

What? Why are you saying all this things! Stop saying this! He can use it against you!

"Rachel" Mike softly. "You're my friend! I gave you my word. I would never hurt you" he said in a serious tone.

Friend. You're just _friends_.

"Right cause we're just friends right?" she asked a little harsh.

Shut up! Shut up now!

"What do you mean?" Mike asked a little confused.

"Nothing" she said annoyed. "Just go back to Claire and-"

"Claire?" Mike asked getting a little bit upset. "What did she tell you?"

Oh, nothing she just pretty much spit in my face.

"She told me to stay away from you and don't worry I will I just have to get out of here" she said trying to walk past him again, but he grabbed her hand gently and turned her around but she didn't want to look at him.

Avoid eye contact!

"Rachel" he said softly lifting her face so she could see him.

This isn't working! His eyes are like mesmerizing.

"I don't want you to stay away from me" he told her putting his hand gently on her cheek. "Look, I don't know what Claire told you, but I'm not with her. I don't even like her that much. Rach, I told you all week. I want to be your friend. Everything was great today. I love spending time with you. I meant every word I've told you. You're an amazing girl" he said blushing a little. "Please believe me" he said with sad eyes.

You can't say no to him. He's too cute! And you know that he's telling the truth. _How do you know?_ I just do.

Before Rachel could say anything, she felt her phone buzzing. She saw she had three texts.

**[Kurt]** – _where r u princess? _

**[Sam]** – _where R u? u got lost after u almost blew it with me and LUCKY! thanks for that btw! get ur ass to the livin room NOW!_

**[Puck] **– _where the hell are you? I've been looking ALL over for you! I'm gonna KILL Chang!_

"Who was that?" Mike asked her a little awkward with everything he had just told her.

"Noah, Sam and Kurt" she said without any emotion. "They're looking for me" she told him.

"Let's go find them ok?" he said with a little smile. He wanted to keep this conversation. But right now, he just wanted to make sure Rachel was ok. Plus he knew Puck would kill him if she didn't go to find him. He grabbed her hand and led her back inside the house. He led her to the kitchen first to grab a bottle of water for her. "Take this, you'll feel better ok?" he said smiling sweetly.

See? He's sweet! _Shut up!_

"RACHEL!" Sam came running to her with Lucky not far behind. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Rach, are you ok?" Lucky asked her when she noticed she had been crying. "What did you do to her?" she asked Mike a little mad.

"N-nothing" Rachel quickly said. "Um, Mike was just going to give me a ride home, right?" she said when she saw Sam trying to kill Mike with his eyes.

If you don't go along with this, Sam is going to kick your ass!

"Uh, right" Mike said a little nervous.

"I'm just gonna go find Noah and tell him" Rachel told them she tried to walk away from them but Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her a little aside.

"What happened?" he whispered to her in a worried tone.

"Not now ok? Come to the diner tomorrow" she told him.

"Don't you rest on Sundays?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, but I took Thursday off so I'm working tomorrow and I'll tell you all about it ok?" she told him. He just nodded and hugged her.

"If he did anything to you, I'm gonna kill him" he whispered to her.

"Of course you are" she said rolling her eyes. Sam kissed her forehead and said goodbye to Mike.

"You're working tomorrow, right?" Lucky asked Rachel and she nodded. "Great, cause we have so much to talk about!" she said excited and then they left.

Awkward.

"You don't have to-" Rachel started.

"I'm taking you home" Mike said with a little smile and putting her hair behind her ear. "Let's just find Puck ok?"

"Thank you" was everything Rachel could say. She started looking around for Puck and Mike was walking behind her.

"Hey Rachel" she heard someone say.

"Finn?" she asked a little annoyed she looked behind her and Mike was gone.

"You look really hot tonight babe" he said stupidly at her. He was really drunk. "I was thinking maybe you and me should go out?" he asked smirking.

I don't like his smirk. I like Mike's smirk. _Why are you thinking about Mike? He doesn't like you that way!_ Yeah, but his smirk is still cute!

"Um, no thanks" Rachel said turning around but he stepped in front of her.

"No?" he asked a little upset. "Why not?"

"I don't like your smirk" she simply told him. "And, aren't you with Quinn?"

"Yeah, but um well-"

"Got a problem Hudson?" she heard Mike say coming to them.

Where have you been? Frankensteen is so annoying!

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked him dumbly.

"You're annoying my date" Mike said putting his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

Oh, so now I'm your date. Would you make up your freaking mind!

"Your date?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, so if I were you, I'd just keep on walking" he told him glaring at him. Finn turned to look at Rachel again, then glared at Mike and then just left.

"Thanks" Rachel said putting her arms around his waist.

"You ok?" he asked a little worried. She just nodded lightly.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Puck said coming to them. He was a little upset. Ok, a lot.

Use um, what's it called? Reverse psychology? Something like that! Yeah.

"Where have _you_ been?" Rachel asked him, trying to sound more upset than him.

Nice.

"I've been taking care of Britt" he told her. "What's going on?"

"Mike's taking me home" Rachel told him.

"What?" Puck asked a little confused. "Weren't you st-" he started but he saw Mike widened his eyes at him so he stopped. "I mean, um, listen, I'm just gonna make sure Britt's ok and then I'll head home ok?"

Wait, what was that all about? You guys saw it too right?

"Um, sure" Rachel said a little confused on what was happening.

"Call me when you get home" he said kissing her forehead.

"Ok" Rachel said softly.

"Bye Chang! Thanks" he said bumping his fist.

"Ready to go?" Mike asked her.

"Um, yeah" Rachel said still a little confused.

* * *

"It's still a little early" Mike told her. "Are you hungry?" he asked with a little smile.

Starving!

"A little" she said with a weak smile.

A lot!

"Would you like to go get something to eat?" Mike said laughing a little and she nodded. He pulled over at McDonald's. After Mike paid, even with Rachel protesting about it, they sat down to eat and talked about anything. Rachel quickly forgot about the stupid cheerios and remembered why she liked Mike so much.

"Ok, um favorite color?" Rachel asked him.

"Blue" he said quickly. "You?"

"Purple. But deep purple" she said smiling.

"That's a band" he said laughing.

"Well, where do you think they got the name from?" she said laughing a little too.

"Favorite movie?"

"Sixteen Candles" she said smiling. "You?"

"The Shining" he told her.

"Really? I never saw that movie" she told him.

"You haven't seen The Shining?" he asked shocked.

"I don't like horror movies" she told him.

"But The Shining? Is like not watching Sixth Sense" he told her and saw her look down and blush a little. "Oh my God! You haven't seen Sixth Sense? Ok, that's it! We're having a movie marathon next week" he told her laughing.

"No!" she said a little too fast. "I mean um, it's just-"

Chicken.

"Rach" he said laughing a little. "It's just a movie. And I'll be there. I'll protect you" he said winking at her.

You can hug him when a scary part comes… _Ok, I'm in!_

"Fine" she said giving up, knowing she couldn't win. They kept on talking about everything and nothing in particular.

_See? I told you he was telling the truth. He's a good guy. _Yeah, whatever.

* * *

"I love this song" Mike said while he was driving her home. They both started singing along.

_This is a call to the colorblind _

_This is an IOU _

_I'm stranded behind a horizon line _

_Tied up in something true _

_Yes, I'm grounded _

_Got my wings clipped _

_I'm surrounded by all this pavement _

_Guess I'll circle _

_While I'm waiting for my fuse to dry _

_Someday I'll fly _

_Someday I'll soar _

_Someday I'll be so damn much more _

_Cause I'm bigger than my body _

_Gives me credit for _

"How come you don't sing more often in Glee?" Rachel asked him curious. "You have a great voice" she saw him blush.

Oooww I made him blush.

"Um, thanks" he said with a little smirk. "Uh I don't know, I guess Finn always sings with Quinn and well, I just like to dance more so, I don't mind" he said casually. "I do mind Quinn taking the solos away from you though" he said a little sad. "You have a beautiful voice Rach" he said smiling making her blush.

Karma's a bitch right? Ha ha.

"Um, thank you Mike" she said softly. "Oh my God! Could you um, pull over?" she said excited. Mike did as he was told and Rachel opened the door, took of her boots and walked out of the car.

Ok, so maybe I'm still a little drunk.

"Rach?" Mike said getting out too and following her. They were at the park. Rachel started running towards the swings and she grabbed one. "You're crazy, did you know that?" Mike said getting to the swings.

A little.

"I used to come here all the time with Noah when we were kids" she said smiling excited and she started swinging herself. He sat in the swing next to her and started doing the same thing. He looked at her and noticed how happy she was just by being in the swing. "I know it's stupid but, um" she said laughing a little. "I love swings! I mean the wind in your hair and just thinking about landing again to push yourself harder and just..." she said jumping off the swing and landing on the ground.

"Rachel!" Mike said stopping his swing and running over to her. She just started laughing hysterically. "Are you ok?" he asked handing her his hand, but she pulled him and he fell next to her laughing too.

"Yeah" she said between laughs. "I love the stars" she said looking up at them. "I'm sorry" she said sitting up. "You must really think I'm crazy" she said looking down. He sat up next to her laughing a little.

Well, duh! You talk to yourself! What do you expect?

"Well, a little but that's ok" he said laughing. "I like it" he told her. He saw her shivering so he took off his jacket. "Come here" he said putting it on her and rubbing her arms with his hands and he brought her closer to him.

Please someone stop the time! Now!

"Thanks" she said laughing a little. "I'm really sorry for yelling at you today" she said softly. "Thank you for still being so sweet to me" she said still not facing him.

"Hey" Mike said softly. "Don't worry about it. I know that those people can be really mean sometimes and that you were angry. Rach, I just want you to know that whatever they said about me, they're wrong. I really like hanging out with you" he said smiling.

"I know" she said getting a little sad. "I just don't really understand why" she said blushing a little.

"Because you're an amazing girl" he told her smiling. "You're smart, and sweet and funny, and kind" he told her sweetly making her blush even more.

"Well, thank you for everything" she said resting her head on his chest. "I had a great time with _you_" she said smiling a little.

"I had a great time with you too" he said kissing her head.

Oh, my God! My heart just melted! I want to freeze this moment forever.

Mike felt his phone buzzing and he looked at the texts.

**[Matt]** – _dude! what the hell? weren't you staying at my house?_

**[Puck]** – _why hasn't Rach called me? and why isn't she answering her phone! or you! YOU'RE DEAD CHANG!_

"Shit" Mike mumbled. He quickly replied Matt.

**[Mike]** – _I am dude! just taking Rach home!_

**[Matt] **– _ask her if she'll go out with me :)_

Mike just rolled his eyes at the last text.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked a little worried.

"Puck's asking for you" he told her.

Fuuuuck! Somebody's gonna get killed. And it won't be me!

"Oh God! I left my phone in your car" she said getting a little worried.

"That's ok, just call him" he said handing her his phone. She dialed Puck's number.

"Dude, I swear if you did ANYTHING to Rachel I'm gonna kick your fucking ass!"

"Noah!" Rachel told him a little upset.

"Babs? Why are you on Chang's phone? Where are you? Why aren't you answering your phone?"

Stop talking!

"Relax Noah!" she told him. "I'm with Mike. We went to get something to eat and we're at the park. I left my phone on the car" she explained to him.

"Well, you scared the shit out of me! I'm going home now! I'm staying with you cause mom told your dad to stay at my house tonight" he told her.

"Ok, see you in a bit" she told him hanging up. The minute she handed the phone to Mike it buzzed again.

**[Puck]** – _I'm watching you Chang!_

"Sorry if he threaten you or something" Rachel said a little awkward to Mike.

"That's ok" he said laughing a little bit. "I know what it's like to be a big brother" he told her.

"Yeah, I don't even wanna know how he's gonna be with Dani" she said with a little chuckle. "Or you with Lilly" she told him.

"Hey! Lilly won't date anyone until she's twenty-five" he told her trying to be serious.

"Yeah, apparently, neither is Dani" Rachel said laughing.

"It's getting kind of late" he told her. "I should get you home before Puck kills me" he said helping her up. They got back in the car and he drove her home in a comfortable silence just listening to the radio on. When he pulled over in front of her house, he saw Puck's truck was already there. Mike quickly got out of the car and went to open the door for Rachel.

Doesn't get any better than this.

"Thank you" she said smiling dreamily at him. He walked her over to her front porch. "Thank you for everything tonight Mike" she said kissing his cheek. She was about to open the door but he stopped her.

"Wait" he said turning her around. She looked up at him a little confused. "I um-" he stuttered a little. "I was wondering if um- I don't know, maybe you would-" he said getting nervous.

Isn't he the sweetest guy? I bet you all wish you were in my place right now! Haha!

"Maybe you'd like to do this again? I mean um- j-just the two of us?" he asked avoiding her eyes.

"Um, me?" she asked shocked.

You weren't supposed to say that out loud you moron!

"Yes you" he said a little confused.

"I-I um" she stuttered too.

Words remember? Create words!

"I would love that" she said smiling too.

Wait, is this happening? This is actually happening? Somebody pinch me! No wait, don't.

He started leaning towards her. But at the last minute, he decided to kiss her cheek.

I don't care, it was still the best kiss ever!

"Night Rach" he said sweetly.

"Good night Mike" she said placing her hand on her cheek where his lips had been moments ago as she watched him walk away.

"It's 12:06 Rachel! Where the hell were you? You had me worried sick! I almost called the police" Puck said pretending to be mad when she walked in.

"My curfew is at 12:30 _dad_" she said rolling her eyes. "I'm not Cinderella!"

Little bit.

"Rach, what happened tonight?" he asked getting a little worried. She sighed knowing that if she even think of saying nothing, she would end up telling him anyways. She told him everything ever since they went they're separate ways at the party. "Babe, you know they were just messing with you, right?"

"Yeah, I think I know" she said unconvinced. "But still, how can I be sure that he's not just playing around?"

"Easy, cause if he were, he'd be dead" Puck told her making her laugh a little.

"Well, I did have a great time with him when we left" she said smiling.

"Hey, don't think I won't have a talk with Chang!" he said protectively.

"Of course you will" she said kissing his cheek. "Well, I'm out! Gotta get back" she said a little sad.

"Where?" Puck asked really confused.

"Reality" she told him. **[A/N: loosely, A Cinderella Story :D]**

"Rach-" he was about to lecture her again.

"Come on, let's just go to bed" she said not wanting to hear it. Or wanting to think of getting back to her life. She loved her dad and her family.

The Puckermans people.

But tonight, she got to leave that life and live another one. And she liked it. She really liked Mike. He could make her forget about everything that was wrong in her life. They went to sleep and after a while, something woke her up.

Shit! Noah's snores are worse than a fucking truck!

She saw her phone buzzing in her nightstand. When she opened it, the biggest grin appeared on her face.

**[Mike]** – _I had a great time tonight Rach! ;) you looked really beautiful btw!_

Turns out it was the best night ever!

* * *

**A/N: songs: Blah, blah, blah - Ke(dollar sign)ha and Bigger Than My Body - John Mayer **

**soooo please let me know what you think :)**


	8. The Hangover

**A/N: hello everyone! :) I'm sorry it took so long but well, here it is and it's really long so hope I make it up to you :P**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - thank you! :D I'm so glad you like it! and your idea it's coming in the next chapter :D**

**PuckleberryPezGleek - ahhh! thank you so much! I'm soo glad you liked it! and the Pezberry friendship :) look out for that in the next couple of chapters! hahaha :) thanks again**

**LivinLaughinLovin4ever - hahaha I love the shining! but yeah it's FREAKING SCARY! :D hahaha I'm glad you liked it thank you so much! :D**

**LaViaggiatrice - thank you so much! :D ahh I'm glad you like the Kurtchel friendship :) hahaha I love Kurt and I love when they sing together! they'll have to do that later on in the story :) thanks again! :)**

**ajunebuga - hahahah thank you! I'm glad you liked it :D hahahahaha**

**fire dragonheart - thanks :)**

**TwilightGleekxD - where have you been missy? I miss you :( hahahahaha you know everything I need to tell you so thank you so much for your review YOU ROCK! :D**

**a bit of slytherin - your review was cut off so I didn't see what did you like but I'm glad you liked it XD hahahahahaha **

**Eliana Sanchez - thank you thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it! and sorry it took so long :s haha thanks :)**

**Dobby Is A Gleek - thank you SO much! I'm so glad you like my story :D and the way it's written :) and Rachel's thoughts! hahahaha thanks again!**

**cloudyinsignia - hi Sweets! :) I miss you a looot! hahahaha thank you so muuuch for your review! :D ahhh I'm so glad you liked it :D hahaha**

**Average Everyday Sane Psycho - thank you so much! I'm glad you like the quotes :D hahaha**

**allielovesyou - YOU MY FRIEND ARE THE COOLEST PERSON I KNOW! YOU GAVE ME 3 REVIEWS ON RUMOURS! YOU ARE JUST AWESOME! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! they literally make my day! :D I am sooo sooo glad you liked each and every one of the chapters of each and every one of my stories! YOU SERIOUSLY ROCK 0- this much -0 THANKS GIRL YOU ARE THE AWESOMEST IN THE WORLD! (you are so awesome you deserved your own word) :) **

**MidnightDreamer73 - THING 2 you are THE BESTEST TWIN AND FRIEND in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH I loooveee youuuuuuuu! (again, in the none creepy way) THANK YOU SOOO MUCH for all your help! you're getting a surprise just for you! in a few days hahahaha I'll talk to you about it later! :D AHHH YOU ROCK LUCKY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS! :)**

**aeropostale1961 - ahh thank you so much! :) I'm glad you like overprotective Puck haha and the little kids in the story (that happen to be a lot haha) and Dani and Tom! hahaha thank you again :D**

**Emily - here's more! sorry it took so long!**

**Griffindor4eva - thank youu! so glad you liked it! sorry it took me so long to post :s hahaa but here it is**

**BTRfan4ev - THANK YOU! :D **

**demigirl606 - thank youu sooo soo much! I'm soo glad you like my story :) and sorry it took so long! can I still get the cookie? :) hahahaha thank you sooo much! you liking it and reviewing is enough :D hahahaha**

**geranium08 - thank youu so much! :) I'm really glad you liked it! sorry it took me a while but here it is! :)**

**KyuubiLover57 - thank you so much! I'm soo glad you liked it!**

**ok, so I know it took me forever to update this story and I'M REALLY SORRY FOR IT! but I will make it up to you with sooner updates ok? :D now I would like to dedicate this chapter to MidnighDreamer73 because she deserves it because she's the coolest twin and bestie in the whole world! :) enjoy - moony!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :( if I did, the other Asian would be mine :)**

* * *

"Hey! How's the hangover?" Lucky asked laughing when Rachel walked in the diner with her sunglasses on, a messy low bun and about a gallon of water.

The movie? Hilarious! The state? Sucks!

"Don't even ask" she said getting behind the bar with her. "Was I really that drunk?"

"When I asked you how much you had to drink you celebrated that you had two pickles like Buckwheat from the Little Rascals" she said laughing.

Well, we all do dumb shit when we're fucked up. **[A/N: The Hangover :)]**

"Oh my God!" Rachel said embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I thought it was cute" she said still laughing.

"Yeah, well Noah didn't think so" Rachel told her laughing a little. At that moment, Finn and Quinn entered the diner and sat at their usual table. Luckily for Rachel she was at the bar with Lucky today.

Na na na naa naaa, I made you eat your parents, na na na naaaa naaa! Ok, I may have been watching too much South Park…. Na na na naaaa naaa!

"So what happened between you and Sam?" she asked excited. "You guys looked really close last night" she said grinning and saw Lucky blush. "Except, well um, for the part that I almost ruin it- I'm so sorry" she said a little embarrassed.

"That's ok" Lucky said laughing.

"So?" Rachel asked smirking a little bit. Lucky tried to hide her smile.

Ok, did Lucky get lucky last night? Ha! Got it? High five? Anyone? No? *High five to myself!* That's right!

"Spill missy" Rachel said as she stopped cleaning.

"I think I might have fallen in love" she told her smiling excited.

Pretty girl said WHAT?

"You what?" Rachel asked shocked but with a huge grin on her face.

"I know it might seem impossible, because well we just met, but I mean, he's just so sweet and so protective and he treats me like I'm all that matters" she said smiling. Rachel smiled back waiting for more details. "And he just treats me like the center of his world already. And I'm not afraid to be myself around him, you know? I mean, at first I was kind of quiet cause he made me really nervous but I don't know I just felt so comfortable with him and-"

"Hey Rach-" Dean, another waiter, came near them.

"Shhh! Can't you see we're busy here?" Rachel told him. He just rolled his eyes and left. "You were saying?" she told Lucky really excited.

"Well, I just feel like he will always be there for me you know? He just gives you that confidence" she continued.

I smell loooveee. _Where? _What do you mean where? Lucky and Sam. _What about you and Mike?_ That's not love! _What do you call that?_ Um, I don't know. Shut up! I want to hear the rest of it!

"Oooooowwwwwww" was everything Rachel could say.

"You must think I'm crazy!" Lucky said laughing a little bit.

"No, I think you're in love" she said smirking.

"I just feel… so different around him, I have never felt that way about any other guy in my life and I just met him! It's crazy" she said really excited.

"So, what happened after I ran into you guys with Mike?" Rachel asked her.

"Well, he took me home and he's such a gentleman. I mean, he opened the door for me and he held my hand and lend me his jacket because I was cold, and he walked me to my door and-"

"Ahem!"

"Shhhh! IT. JUST. GOT. INTERESTING." Rachel said annoyed turning around to whoever had interrupted them and then turned back to Lucky until she realized who it was. "Oh! I mean, hi Luke" she said turning around again with the same innocent smile that Lucky had on. He was a cool manager but well, they did have to work.

"Do you girls really think that I pay you to come here and have girl-talks?" he asked them, trying not to laugh at the two girls.

Wow that would be an awesome job! I wish there was a job like that… maybe someday there will be! _Focus!_ Right.

"Um no?" Rachel told him. "But Lucky had a date last night" Rachel told him.

Luke gasped sarcastically. "So?"

"With my friend Sam" she continued.

"Rachel!" Lucky said glaring at her a little. She didn't really need her boss knowing about her love life.

"Oh, with your friend Sam" Luke said pretending to be interested. "So?"

Do you not understand the importance of two of my closest friends coming together? HELLOOO!

"So, well I just um" Rachel rambled a little. "It's a big deal!"

"Look, I don't care if you girls talk _while_ you're working" he told them.

"Sorry Luke" they said at the same time and continued to clean the bar and Luke walked away. At least there were no costumers sitting at the bar.

"Ok, so he walked you to your door and then…" Rachel said really excited.

"Well" Lucky said smiling.

Spill it out already!

"He kissed me" she told her.

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel yelled excited and the whole diner, including Luke, turned to look at them.

Make up something! Now!

"Um, uh, we finished cleaning the bar. Yaaay" she said jumping up and down while Lucky tried her best not to laugh at her. Luke just rolled his eyes and went to his office.

Lamest excuse ever.

"You're the craziest person I know" Lucky told her laughing.

"Shut up! Oh my God! You kissed!" she asked really excited.

"Yeah" she said with dreamy eyes. "Oh my gosh it was just the sweetest thing ever! It was so gentle and tender" she continued. "And he asked me out on a date again" she said really excited.

"Really? Oh my God! When?" Rachel asked her.

"Tonight" she said really excited.

"Oh my God! This is so cool!" Rachel said hugging her. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you" she said hugging her back. "So, what about you? What happened last night at the party? You looked like you were crying" Lucky said a little worried.

"Ugh I had a huge argument with Mike" Rachel said annoyed.

"Really? What happened?" Lucky asked her and Rachel told her the whole story of the night at the party.

"…and just when he said all those things I got the texts from Kurt, Noah and Sam so he told me we should go look for them-"

"Girls" Luke came over again.

"Shhhh!" this time it was Lucky who shushed him. Luke rolled his eyes. "Oh, sorry Luke" she said a little embarrassed.

"Do I dare ask?" Luke said regretting the minute he did.

"Luke this is important! It's Rachel and Mike's future! I mean, Claire and Quinn told her that Mike was dating Claire but it was bullshit cause he told her he wasn't! So obviously she just did it cause she wants him for herself! I mean, she's so full of bull! I can't believe those plastics would sink that low! I mean he was _her _date! And he was just really sweet taking care of her even though she yelled at him because she overheard him talking to Matt about him not having feelings for her. But Brittany told Rachel that Mike liked girls when he denied he does and he totally did that last night! Don't you see what's going on here?" Lucky protested at her boss' ignorance.

I bet you he got lost halfway through.

"No. I honestly don't" Luke said more confused than ever. "You lost me at Rachel and Mike's future- who the hell are these guys anyways? You know what? Not important! Look, I'm going out for a while and you girls are in charge, since Abby rests on Sundays and well, I don't really trust the guys so… just call me if you need anything ok?"

"Sure Luke" they both said smiling and he left the diner.

"So what happened after you left the party?" Lucky asked once Luke was out of sight. Rachel told her the rest of the story. "Oh my God! You had a date!" she said excited.

Right. I forgot you were a hopeless romantic my friend.

"What? That was barely a date!" Rachel told her laughing.

"Not the part of the party obviously" Lucky told her. "Afterwards. When he took you home. And he gave you his jacket and he was all sweet" she said grinning. "And he asked you out again" she said excited.

"He did?" Rachel asked confused.

"Yeah! When he got all nervous and said he would like to do it again, just the two of you" she said grinning.

"You have way too much imagination" Rachel said laughing a little.

"Whatever, you know I'm always right" Lucky said smirking.

Ok, maybe that's true. It _is_ really creepy how she's always right about everything.

"Rachel, why won't you admit you like him?"

"Because what if I do, and then it was all in my head? And he never liked me, and he just likes me as a friend like he said" she asked her.

"Look Rach, from what you've told me, Mike seems like a really nice guy. I mean, not any guy would still be that nice to you after you pretty much yelled at him and accused him of being a liar and well, you should just give it a shot and see what happens" she told her smiling.

Why does everyone keep saying that?

"Well, I don't know" Rachel said still unconvinced and she felt her phone buzzing. She ducked down, since she's not supposed to use her phone during work, and read the text.

**[Mike]** – _morning doll :) how's the hangover?_

Aaaaahhhhh! He called me doll! That's just adorable! Right? Doll. _Doll._ **Doll.** Answer! Oh right.

"OH MY GOD!" she pretty much yelled.

"What?" Lucky asked confused.

"He texted me! He texted me!" she said jumping excited.

"What! Let me see!" Lucky said snatching the phone away from her and she read the text. "Oh. My. God!" she said excited. "He's adorable!"

"What should I do?" Rachel said freaking out.

"Text him back loser" Lucky said laughing a little.

"But what do I say?" Rachel asked her.

"Excuse me waitress" Quinn said raising her hand.

Ugh! Forget it! I'm at the bar Barbie. I don't know you. You do not exist. **[A/N: The Hangover with a twist ;)]**

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Rachel asked Lucky and she nodded.

"1, 2, 3" Lucky counted. Rachel had rock and Lucky had scissors.

"Yeah! I won!" Rachel celebrated.

"This does not seem fair!" Lucky protested.

"It's rock, paper, scissors. There's nothing more fair!" Rachel told her. **[A/N: also from The Hangover :D]**

Lucky rolled her eyes and went to see what they wanted as Rachel finish cleaning.

Yeah, you go there and kick her ass! Go Lucky! *Insert banner here*

Rachel ducked down again to answer Mike.

**[Rachel]** – _good morning Mike :) you don't wanna know! :/ I feel terrible, and I look even worse!_

Ok, I was cool. It was breezy. Right? Oh God! What if it wasn't breezy? What if I answered too fast?

Her phone buzzed again, her snapping her out of her thoughts.

**[Mike]** – _liar! I bet you look beautiful ;)_

Read that again! _'liar! I bet you look beautiful ;)'_ Read it again! _'I bet you look beautiful ;)'_ Again! _'beautiful :)' Ok, we can be here for hours! Move on. _Ahhhhh! I'm flying!

Rachel felt her cheeks burning red but before she could answer, she heard someone talking to himself at the bar. She knew who it was because he always talked to himself when he was nervous.

Watch this!

"Hey!" Rachel said coming up from behind the bar and scaring Sam.

"Ahh!" Sam yelled jumping a little and almost falling to the floor as Rachel laughed at him. "Rach! Don't do that!" he said sitting down again.

"Sowy Sammy! Whatcha doin'?" she asked grinning innocently.

"I'm looking for the most beautiful girl in the world" he said smiling.

"Oh, thanks Sammy but you're not my type" Rachel said pinching his cheek and he just glared a little at her. "Oh, you mean Lucky" she told him. "Well, she's a little busy right now but a little birdie told me about you two last night" she said smirking when she saw him blush. "Oooowww my wittle Wammy is in wuv" she said pinching his cheek.

"Shut up!"

"I'm so glad I asked Dean to spit on that Barbie's food I mean she is the worst bitch I have met! And I have met- Sam!" Lucky said walking in the bar again and noticing Sam sitting there. "Hi."

I smell loooveee. _Where? _Oh come on! We already had this conversation!

"Hey" Sam said smiling dreamingly at Lucky.

"Ooowww" Rachel said smirking at the two of them. "Well, I'll get out of your way" she said walking out of the bar.

"Not so fast" Sam said looking at her.

So close!

"You haven't told me what happened to you last night" he told her getting protective.

Rachel sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Yes! Because I have to know if I have to kill Mike, now spill" he said and Rachel started telling him the whole story and when she finished he simply asked "Can I kill him?"

"No!" Lucky and Rachel yelled at the same time.

"Why not? That asshole made you cry" Sam said getting mad.

"No he didn't" Rachel told him. "I mean, well, technically he did but because I thought that he didn't like me but-"

"But he was really sweet with her and took care of her and took her home" Lucky finished for her.

I'm so glad you're here!

"Well, if you girls say so, but I'm still not too happy about him" he said a little upset.

"Ow, you're so sweet" Lucky said kissing his cheek and Sam blushed a little bit.

"Ow, you guys are adorable" Rachel said laughing a little bit.

"Excuse me? Can we get the check" Rachel saw Finn raising his hand while Quinn got up to the bathroom.

"I'll go" Rachel told Lucky.

This should be fun.

"Here you go" she said handing him the check and trying to be kind.

"Thanks Rachel" he said winking at her.

Please tell me that's a nervous tick.

"You know? You looked really hot last night" he told her smirking a little bit.

"Um, thanks?"

Um, creep?

"So, are you and Mike together?" he asked her curious.

If I say yes, would you leave me alone? _Wait! You can't say yes. You're not with him. _What if I say I want to be with him? _You can't do that either! You'll scare him away and blow your chances of him ever wanting to be with you! _Crap.

"So?" Finn asked.

Hey! I'm having a conversation with myself! I would expect you to don't interrupt me! _Yeah! Aren't you rude?_

"Um, no" she told him softly.

"Cool, maybe you'd like hang out sometime?" he asked her.

And the MTV Movie Award for Best Jaw Dropping Moment goes to… this moment right here.

"What?" Rachel asked not believing the words that came out of his mouth. "Aren't you with Quinn? Your girlfriend, who's at the bathroom right now?"

"Um, well, yeah but I mean-" he started stuttering.

You're an ass.

"Oh my God! You're even more of an asshole than I thought. I mean yesterday you were drunk, but now? Look, I'll save you the embarrassment and pretend that this never happen" she said taking the money and the check.

"Hey you can't talk to me like that" he said getting up but in less than two seconds, Sam was next to Rachel.

"Got a problem Hudson?" Sam said with clenched teeth.

"No" Finn told him. "Just talking to Rachel here" he said smirking at Rachel.

"Looks to me she doesn't really want to talk to you so why don't you go get your girlfriend and leave?"

"I'm waiting for my change" he said looking at the money Rachel had in her hands.

"I think your waitress deserves that tip" Sam said smirking at him. Finn saw Dean and about three other waiters (plus Lucky) joining Sam and glaring at Finn.

"Finn, baby" Quinn said getting out of the bathroom. "What's going on here?" she said glaring at Sam and Rachel.

"Nothing" Finn told her grabbing her hand. "Just paying for out breakfast. Come on" he said walking out of the diner with her and glaring the whole time at Rachel.

Did that just happen?

"You ok Rach?" Sam asked her worried and she just nodded.

"What was that about?" Lucky asked Rachel.

"That asshole asked me out" she said annoyed.

"What? While Quinn was at the bathroom?" Sam asked shocked. "What a king douche" he said annoyed.

"I know!" Rachel told him.

"There you are! I've been worried sick about you" Kurt said entering the diner with Blaine behind him.

"Good morning to you too Kurt" Rachel said sarcastically. "Oh, this is Lucky" she said introducing them.

"I know, we met yesterday when we were both looking for you" he told her. "Hi honey" he said to Lucky, who just smiled back. "What exactly were you thinking? You can't just go on missing like that in a party young lady" he turned to look at Rachel again. "I want to know what happened and I want to know now!"

"Stop yelling" Rachel and Blaine complained at the same time.

"Well if you would've at least answered your phone we wouldn't be having this conversation-"

"Oh my God! My phone!" Rachel yelled running back to the bar remembering she left it on the floor and that she hadn't answer Mike.

"Hey come back here young lady" Kurt said outraged.

"Oh, come on let her get to it, she's texting Mike" Lucky said smirking.

"What!" Sam, Kurt and Blaine asked at the same time. Kurt and Blaine were excited but Sam was a little upset.

"Shut up! I-I'm not texting him" she argued.

You are the worst liar in the world.

"Really? And what exactly do we have here?" Kurt said taking the phone away from Rachel.

"Kurt! Give me back my phone!" Rachel said trying to reach it.

"Oh my God!" Kurt said grinning widely showing the newest text to Lucky.

"Oh my God!" Lucky said excited too.

Oh my God!

"Shut up! Give it back!" Rachel complained.

"Wait so now you're texting this guy and everything?" Sam asked protectively.

"Um, no?" Rachel said unconvinced.

"You have to answer!" Blaine told her. "He's gonna think you don't want to talk to him!"

"Give me that!" Rachel said taking the phone away from Kurt. "Ok, you're the only one sane here" she told Blaine.

"Hey!" Lucky, Kurt and Sam complained at the same time.

"Oh right, and Lucky" she added.

"Hey!" Kurt and Sam complained again.

"What do I say?" she asked ignoring her friends' whining.

"Calm down" Blaine said laughing a little bit.

"Give it to me" Kurt said.

"No! You're gonna say something embarrassing!" she said taking the phone away so he couldn't get it.

Like how much I like him! And how his smile is so amazing. And how his eyes are mesmerizing. And how he has THE best abs ever! _Ok, too much info. Shut up!_

"Fine, give it to me" Blaine said and she handed him the phone. He showed the text to Lucky and to Rachel and they both nodded smiling.

**[Rachel] **_– thanks Mike :")__ sorry I didn't answer! work :/ _

"This is so exciting!" Kurt said with crazy eyes. Sam just rolled his eyes at the whole situation.

"Look, I have to go. I just wanted to say hi to you" he said looking at Lucky.

"Hey!" Rachel complained a little bit.

"You too Rach" he said chuckling a little.

"Thanks" she said smiling proudly.

"I'll see you later ok?" he said kissing Lucky's cheek.

"Can't wait" Lucky said with her cheeks blushing.

"Bye Rach" he said kissing her head. "Bye Kurt, Blaine" he said walking out of the diner.

"Oh my God! Is that the cutest thing I've ever seen or what?" Kurt said smirking at Lucky.

"I know right?" Rachel said excited while Lucky bit her lip trying not to make her smile bigger.

"So, I wanna know what happened last night" Kurt said sitting at the bar with Blaine.

"Yeah, you just kind of disappeared" Blaine told her.

"Order something, or get out of my bar!" Rachel threatened them. After they ordered breakfast, Rachel told the whole story. Again.

"Wow. Intense" Blaine said when she finished.

Tell me about it.

"Yeah" she said sighing and she felt her phone buzzing again.

**[Mike]** _– that's ok :) weren't you supposed to rest today? :s_

"Oh look he's worried about you that's so sweet" Kurt said with dreamy eyes as he read over her shoulder.

"Could you not do that? It really creeps me out" Rachel told him and he rolled his eyes. "He is sweet isn't he?" she asked dreamily turning around.

"Oh my God" Kurt said with the biggest smirk on his face. "You're finally admitting you like him" he said excited while Lucky smirked at her.

"Well, um, maybe?" she said not looking at him and texting him back.

**[Rachel]** _– well I was, but I took Thursday off so :/_

**[Mike]** _– well then, maybe I'll drop by later ;)_

"AHHH!" Rachel yelled dropping the phone.

Mike Chang is coming people! This is not a drill! I repeat: THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I can actually feel all the minions running in my mind panicking... Yes I have minions working on my mind, so?

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked confused while Kurt grabbed the phone.

"Oh my God!" he yelled excited.

"What?" Blaine asked again.

"Mike is coming to see Rachel" Kurt said smiling excited.

"What?" Lucky said excited grabbing the phone and looking at the text.

"What do I do? What do I tell him? He can't come! I look horrible! I'M FREAKIN' HUNGOVER FOR GOD SAKES!" she yelled shaking Kurt by his shoulders.

"Dammit woman, pull yourself together!" Kurt said shaking her shoulders.

"Rach, it's gonna be ok" Lucky told her. "We'll fix you up" she said smiling.

"Yeah, tell him to come over" Blaine told her.

"Ok" Rachel said still nervous. "Wait, how?"

"Give it" Blaine said as she handed him the phone again.

**[Rachel]** _– can't wait to see you ;) xoxo_

He sent the text before showing it to Rachel. That probably wasn't the best idea.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Rachel said panicking when she read it. "He's gonna think I'm a freak!"

"No he's not" Blaine told her.

"You're a genius" Kurt said smiling at his boyfriend.

"Calm down Rach" Lucky said trying to calm her down when she saw her phone buzzing again.

"Give me that!" Rachel said grabbing the phone.

**[Mike]** _– I'll be there as soon as I can doll! ;)_

"Oh my God!" she said trying not to panic again.

"See?" Lucky said smirking. "It's going to be great!"

"Ok, I'll get your makeup" Kurt said walking to get Rachel's bag.

"I can fix the hair" Lucky said smiling.

"And I'm gonna finish breakfast" Blaine said smiling and eating.

* * *

About half an hour later, Rachel had her hair down and straight, perfume was sprayed all over her so she wouldn't smell like the diner's food and her makeup was perfectly done. But Kurt wasn't satisfied yet.

"Your clothes" he simply said.

"What?" Rachel said looking down. She was wearing ripped jeans, converse and a t-shirt.

"They're not sexy enough" Blaine told her.

Of course they're not sexy enough! It's Sunday! Sunday it's pajama day!

"I have a tank top she could wear" Lucky told him.

"Great" Kurt told her smiling.

"Uh could you not talk about me like I'm not here?" Rachel said annoyed.

"Stop complaining Rachel and get this on" Lucky said handing her the tank top.

"Fine" Rachel said rolling her eyes a little bit.

"RACHEL!" Puck stormed inside the diner furious. "I need to talk to you!"

I didn't do it! _He didn't say you did it you idiot! Shut up or he'll know you ate his chocolate!_

"Can't this wait Puck? We're kind of busy-" Kurt started but Rachel stop him.

"Stop talking if you wanna live" she warned him when she saw his face. She knew Puck better than anyone else and she knew she could kill someone right now. "What's wrong?" she asked nervous. He grabbed her hand and let her out to the back of the diner. Puck paced around in circles and hit a wall. "Noah, you're starting to scare me" Rachel said a little nervous.

"My mom is dating someone" he said really upset.

Oh no!

"R-really?" she said trying to sound surprised. Puck arched an eyebrow at her but shook his head.

"Yeah! And she's not just dating! I mean she's dating Luke! Our boss, Luke!"

"Oh my God! What?" Rachel said a little too fake. Puck looked at her with the most suspicious look.

"You already knew about this didn't you?"

"Little bit" she told him. Rachel knew she couldn't lie to him so she didn't even try.

"Oh my God! Rachel I can't believe this! You lied to me?" Puck said getting really upset.

"No! I didn't lie! I just… didn't say anything" she said with a sweet smile.

"Nice try" Puck said furious. "Since when have you known?"

"Thursday" she said biting her lip.

"THURSDAY? How could you not tell me! You're my best friend!"

"Look, Noah I'm sorry! Your mom told me and she begged me not to tell you. She said _she_ wanted to tell you" she said grabbing his hand and trying to calm him down. "I'm sorry" she said softly.

"It's ok" he said calming down a little. "It's not you I'm mad at" he told her. "Why does she have to date someone?" he snapped again. "And why does it have to be Luke?"

"You like Luke" Rachel told him.

"As my boss! I don't want him coming into my family pretending to be my father! I already have one and he's an asshole! I don't need another one like that!"

"Noah! He's not your father! He would never be your father! And you know Luke! He's _nothing_ like your father" Rachel tried to calm him down. Puck let out a frustrated sight and sat on the floor.

"I just- I have to look out for my mom and Dani Rach" he said looking at her. "I can't let another idiot coming into our family and ruining our lives again! I can't fail them again" Puck said sadly. Rachel felt her heart braking a little bit. Puck rarely talked about his father. And when he did, he would only talk to her.

"Noah" she said softly sitting next to him. "You have never failed your mom or Dani" she told him.

"Yes I have! I let my stupid dad ruin our lives-"

"Noah! You were a kid when he left!" Rachel told him. "You were eleven years old and Dani was a baby" she said softly. "Do you remember what you did the night he left?"

"Yeah" Puck muttered. "I grabbed Dani when I heard him smashing things. I climbed out of the window and took her to your house and then I came back for my mom while you told your fathers" he said looking down.

"And can you explain to me in what part of that did you fail them?" Rachel asked him confused. "Noah, you protected both of them even when you were a kid and you still do that. You're Dani's hero, I mean her eyes brighten up so much when she sees you and your mom loves you more than anything in this world Noah" Rachel told him softly.

"But we're just so good like we are now why does she have to get him in our family" Puck told her.

"I know Noah, but what's gonna happen when you grow up and Dani grows up and you guys get married and make your own families?" she told him. He just looked at her but didn't say anything. "I mean, don't you think your mom deserves to be happy? And Luke is a nice man. He's not like your father or my father" Rachel told him with a sad smile.

"I know I just have to look out for them, you know?" Puck said as Rachel rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know" she said smiling. "And you are" she said looking up at him again. "You want your mom to be happy, right?"

"Of course" Puck told her without even thinking.

"Well, maybe Luke makes her happy" she told him with a little smile.

"Ugh I hate it when you're right" he whined like a little boy.

"I know" she said kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Babs" he said kissing her head. "I love you."

"I love you too Plucky."

"Hey! You didn't leave the house like that this morning" he said noticing her hair for the first time. "Why are you so dressed up?"

"Um, I'm wearing a t-shirt that I think is yours" Rachel said looking down at her t-shirt.

"Yeah, but your hair is different and you have makeup on and you have a tank top on your hands and you" he said getting closer to sniff her. Yes, he sniffed her.

Shit. He's like a dog detective. He's like Scooby Doo.

"You smell nice" he smirked.

"Hey! I always smell nice" Rachel defended herself.

"Yes, but not when we're at the diner working. Then we smell like food" he explained.

"Um yeah, well I um-"

Crap!

"What's going on?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"N-nothing" she said looking away.

"Do you really think I'm gonna buy that?" he asked with a little chuckle. "What's going on babe?"

Rachel sighed knowing she would end up telling him anyways. "Mk's cmin ovr tth dinr" she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Puck asked confused. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Mik's comin ovr to the dinr" she said a little more audible.

"Rachel-"

"Mike's coming over to the diner!" she said really fast and quickly snapped her hands to her mouth.

Idiot.

"Ooooohhh" Puck said smirking and laughing a little. "So, Chang is coming over."

"Noah" Rachel said worried. "You're not- um, you're not gonna do anything right?"

"What are you talking about?" he said looking innocently at her.

Yeah, he's gonna do something.

"I mean, um you're not gonna get all big brother and saying stupid stuff right?" she begged him.

"Rachel!" Lucky said walking out of the diner. "You have to go change!" she said grabbing her hand and pulling her inside. Puck followed the girls but they went inside the bathroom. He went over to talk to Dean about something and at that moment, the diner door opened and in came Mike Chang and Matt Rutheford.

"You didn't have to come with me" Mike told Matt annoyed.

"Are you kidding? I'm not gonna let you screw this up again!" Matt told him as they sat on the bar. "If you don't make a move _today_ I'm gonna take her out on a date" Matt said smirking. "And once she's out on a date with me, she'll forget all about you."

"Shut up asshole" Mike said rolling his eyes.

"'Sup losers" Puck said coming over to them.

"'Sup Puckerman" Matt said bumping his fist. "Can we get something to drink?"

"Yeah, you can but not from me" he said sitting next to Mike. "It's my day off" he noticed Mike looking around the diner. "She's in the bathroom."

"Who?" Mike asked him pretending to be confused.

"Don't shit with me dude! I know you're not here for the 'Sunday Sundae Special'" Puck said laughing.

"There's a 'Sunday Sundae Special'?" Matt said excited looking at his menu again and Puck rolled his eyes a little.

"Ok, so what's the deal with you and Rachel?" Puck asked Mike with a serious look.

"What? Um, th-there's no deal" Mike said nervous.

"Rutheford?" Puck said looking at Matt.

"He likes her but he won't admit it" Matt said not taking his eyes of the menu.

"Dude!" Mike turned to look at Matt with a death glare.

"What?" Matt asked as if it was nothing. Mike rolled his eyes and turned to look at Puck really nervous.

"So?" Puck said with an arched eyebrow.

"Look, Puck, I know she's like your little sister-" Mike started.

"That's right" Puck interrupted him and looking 'casually' at his menu. "So, it's pretty simple" he said still not looking up. "If you hurt Rachel in _any_ way, I _will_ kill you slow and painfully" he said turning to look at him. "And I can make it look like an accident" he said in a serious tone. "Clear?"

"Y-yeah" Mike said really nervous. He had known Puck for a really long time. And he knew what Puck was capable of doing when he was mad. Especially if it involved Rachel.

"Look, I gotta go, but I'm watching you Chang" he said motioning the 'I'm watching you' look. "Don't fuck up ok?" he said leaving the diner.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Mike said looking at the door where Puck had just left.

"Little bit" Matt said laughing. "Come on, we both know Puck threatens everyone. Even more when it comes to Rachel, but you just don't fuck up and he won't kill you" he said as if his logic made perfect sense.

"Dude, I don't even know what I'm gonna do" Mike told him.

"Well, you better think of something because here she comes" Matt said looking in the direction where Rachel was coming with Lucky. Matt noticed Rachel widening his eyes when she saw them and walking quickly towards the kitchen. Lucky rolled her eyes and walked over to the bar.

"Hi guys" she said smiling.

"Hey, you're the hot girl from my house" Matt said smirking again. "Lucky right?"

"Right" she said smiling. "And you are Matt and Mike, right?" she said looking at them and they both nodded. "Cool. Sorry I hadn't take your order, what can I get for you guys?"

"Um, can I have the BLT sandwich, a coke and your phone number?" Matt said smirking. Lucky smirked back at him.

"I can get you the sandwich and the coke, but I'm taken hun" she said winking at him.

"No! Someone beat me up to it?" Matt asked disappointed. "Well, can't blame a guy for trying, right?" he said winking at her and making her laugh a little.

"You're cute" she said laughing. "And for you?" she asked looking at Mike who was looking in the direction where Rachel had been. "She'll be right out, Jack just needed some help in the kitchen" she told him.

"I'm sorry?" Mike asked her. He wasn't really paying attention to her.

"Rachel" Lucky simply said.

"Oh, um sure that's ok" Mike said as if it was nothing but Lucky noticed his cheeks turning red. She also saw Kurt and Blaine at a table on the corner of the restaurant 'in disguise' (meaning hiding behind a menu, with a scarf, a hat and a pair of sunglasses each) watching the whole thing. "Um, can I get a cheeseburger and a coke please?" he asked nicely.

"Sure" Lucky said smirking. "I'll be right back" she said walking inside the kitchen. Matt and Mike heard both girls mumbling something behind the kitchen door and the next thing they heard was "Get out there already!" the door opened and they saw Rachel being pushed outside.

Well since you said it nicely.

"Um, hi guys" she said shyly looking over at Mike and Matt and walking towards them.

"Hi Rach" Matt said smiling.

"Hey Rach" Mike said too. Matt noticed he got all nervous when he saw her. He placed a huge smirk back on his face and turned to look at Rachel. He was going to make his best friend crack.

"You know Rach? I think you're the hottest person that I've ever seen hungover" he said still smirking at her. Rachel smiled at him blushing while Mike threw daggers at Matt.

"Um, thanks Matt" Rachel said shyly putting her hair behind her ear. "So, um how did the party end up last night?"

"Well, after you left it got really boring" Matt said winking at her. Rachel noticed Mike trying to kill Matt with his own eyes.

Is anyone else seeing this?

"I'll be right back" Matt said getting up to the bathroom.

"So, um how are you feeling?" Mike asked her a little worried.

"Well, aside from the massive headache that woke me up this morning and a few bruises on my arm from falling I'm guessing?" she asked and he nodded with a little smile.

"Yeah, you fell quite a bit yesterday" he told her trying not to laugh.

"Um Mike" she said with a light blush appearing on her cheeks again. "Thank you so much for taking care of me last night" she said smiling sweetly.

"You're welcome Rach" he said looking kindly at her. "I'm happy to do it."

Ok, what's that in my stomach? _Those are butterflies you idiot._

"So, how's been work so far?" he asked her.

"Well, until now it's been pretty slow. BreadstiX has the $20 all-you-can-eat on Sundays so the diner it's pretty much dead" she said with a little chuckle.

"So, um what time do you get out?" Mike asked her.

"Uh, um, f-five I think?" she said trying not to sound nervous.

"Would you like to um, do something afterwards?" he asked with a hand behind his neck.

Wait, is he asking me?_ Duh! You're the only loser standing behind this bar!_ Right.

"S-sure, I'd love to" Rachel said smiling brightly at him. They kept on talking without noticing, not only the couple in disguise on the the far table, but also their best friends smirking looking at them behind a corner.

"So, you're in this too?" Lucky asked Matt.

"Of course I'm in this! I'm flirting with Rach so Mike would man up and ask her out already. I told him that if he didn't make a move today, I'd take her out on a date. You should've seen the look on his face" he said laughing. "Hey, hold on what do you mean I'm in this _too?_ Who else is in it?"

"Well, Kurt and Blaine" she said pointing at their table.

"I knew I had seen that guy before" Matt said realizing they were there.

"Look, we have to do something so they can spend time alone" Lucky told him.

"What time does Rachel get out?"

"Well since the diner is really slow on Sundays, Luke lets us get out at five, but he left a while ago and he hasn't come back. We can't really go if he hasn't returned" she told him.

"Uh huh" Matt said thinking. "Well, if he doesn't come back in time, maybe then they can stay here" he told her. "I can be out as soon as I eat, but how do we get everyone else out?"

"Well, at around four the place empties completely. We always spend the last hour cleaning or sometimes even playing cards or something" Lucky explained. "The thing is, we have to get Dean and Jack out of here. I have a date so I'll ask them to let me go early and I can get Kurt and Blaine to come with me and help me."

"You'd really go through a whole afternoon with Kurt and Blaine picking up like five hundred outfits for you just so Rachel and Mike can be alone?" Matt asked her shocked.

"She deserves it" Lucky said looking back at the bar where Rachel was laughing at something Mike had said.

"Ok, so, first plan, Luke comes back on time and hopefully the idiot manned up and asked her out, but plan B, if Luke hasn't come back by five, they get their time here" he asked her and she nodded. "So how do we get Jack and Dean out of here?"

"Well, first we have to see what time Luke is coming back" she told him. "If he's coming after five, only one of us has to stay until he returns" she said smirking.

"And we both know Mike would _never_ let Rach stay on her own" Matt said smirking while Lucky nodded with an identical smirk on her face.

* * *

It was almost four o'clock. Luke still hadn't come. It all seemed like they had to go with plan B. The diner was empty since Lucky had pretty much kicked Kurt and Blaine out explaining them the whole plan. Matt and Mike had left but Mike told Rachel he'd be back at five.

"So, what are we gonna do if Luke hasn't come back by five?" Rachel asked Lucky.

"Well, only one of us has to stay here to wait for him" Lucky said.

With my luck, it's gonna be me.

"Really? Cause um, Mike kind of asked me out" she told her.

"He did?" Lucky asked excited. "What? When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, because he was right here! I mean he just asked me when I got off work and if I wanted to do something" Rachel said smiling.

"Oh, well don't worry about it! I'm sure Dean or Jack can-"

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Jack yelled coming out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Rachel and Lucky asked at the same time while Dean came over to the bar.

"My wife's in labor!" he yelled freaking out.

"What?" the other three asked excited.

"Yeah! She just called me! Her mom is driving her to the hospital right now! I have to get there!"

"Well, let's go!" Dean said getting their coats.

"Oh my God! I'm gonna be a father!" Jack excited, but then his tone changed and he started freaking out. "I'm gonna be a father!"

"Jack, relax! Everything will be ok! You're gonna be a great father!" Rachel tried to calm him down.

"You have to hurry!" Lucky said pushing him out of the door.

"Alright wish me luck girls!" he said running out of the diner with Dean.

"Oh my God! Can you believe it?" Rachel asked Lucky excited.

"I know! This is so cool!" Lucky told her.

Wait a minute.

"Oh shit!" Rachel said wiping the smile off her face.

"What?"

"Jack and Dean just left!" she told her.

"So?"

"So? This means that I'm gonna have to stay here until Luke comes!"

Just. My. Luck.

"Oh no!" Lucky said realizing that too. "Why the hell did Dean have to drive him?"

"They carpool every day" Rachel told her. "They probably got Dean's car today" she said sadly.

"Rach, um look we could do rock, paper, scissors again-"

"No Lucky" Rachel said with a sad smile. "Sam asked you first. I am not going to let you miss your date."

"Are you sure?" Lucky asked feeling a little guilty.

"Of course I'm sure! Sam would never forgive me! And it's only fair. Mike will understand" she told her. "I'll just wait for Luke and if he hasn't come by five, well, I'll tell Mike" she said trying to sound ok with it.

"Well, why don't we call Luke? Maybe he's on his way over" Lucky said.

"Do you have his phone?" Rachel asked her.

"Yeah, I do" she said getting her phone out and handing it to Rachel. Rachel dialed the number and begged for him to answer.

_"Hey, this is Luke. Leave me a message, or don't, but do me a favor, don't text me, it's gay."_ **[A/N: also from The Hangover :D]**

"Um, it went to voicemail" Rachel said laughing a little at the answering machine's message. "Look, it's ok! I'll keep on calling him and I'll wait for him here. You have to go get ready" she said smiling.

"Rachel, are you sure-"

"Yes I'm sure! Now get out of here before I change my mind" she said pushing her towards the door. Lucky turned around and hugged her.

"Thank you so much! I owe you one Rach!" she said grabbing her bag and leaving the diner.

Great. Just great.

* * *

4:53. Luke hadn't answered his phone. Rachel had cleaned up the diner and was mopping the floor. She could not believe she was going to miss her first date with Mike. Since the diner was empty, she decided to put on some change on the jukebox and played one of her favorite songs while she danced around the diner mopping.

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine, _

_Knew he must have been about 17 _

_The beat was going strong, he was playin' my favorite song _

_I could tell it wouldn't be long 'till he was with me, yeah me_

_I could tell it wouldn't be long 'till he was with me, yeah me _

_Singin'... _

_I love rock n' roll _

_So put another dime in the jukebox baby _

_I love rock n' roll _

_So come and take the time and dance with me _

[She didn't noticed a certain Asian coming in the diner in the middle of her performance. Mike just stood there contemplating while she danced around with the mop, singing the rest of the song.]

_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name _

_He said that don't matter cause it's all the same _

_He said can I take you home, where we can be alone _

_And next we're movin' on and he was with me, yeah me _

_Next we were movin' on and he was with me, yeah me _

_Singin'…_

_I love rock n' roll _

_So put another dime in the jukebox baby _

_I love rock n' roll _

_So come and take the time and dance with me _

_He said can I take home where we can be alone _

_And next we're movin' on and he was with me, yeah with me_

_And we'll be movin' on and singing that same old song, yeah with me_

_Singin'…_

_I love rock n' roll _

_So put another dime in the jukebox baby _

_I love rock n' roll _

_So come and take the time and dance with me _

When she finished, she heard someone started clapping for her. She froze feeling the red getting all the way up her face.

Please be Luke. Please be Luke. He already thinks I'm crazy anyways.

She slowly turned around, only to find Mike standing there with the biggest smirk on his face.

I would once again like to thank God for keep on getting his opportunities of embarrassing me in front of Mike.

"You know, it's really rude to spy on people like that?" she told him trying to sound offended.

"It's not spying if you're in a public place" he said laughing a little. "Besides" he said smirking again. "It was awesome."

Oh my God! He thinks I'm awesome! *Chandler Dance* _Clearly he doesn't know you that well. _Shut up!

"Well, um thanks" she said still feeling her cheeks burning red.

"So, ready to go?" he asked her smiling.

Oh no. He's gonna hate me forever.

"Um actually" she said sighing sadly. "I can't go."

"Why not?" Mike asked a little disappointed.

"Um well, is just that Luke hasn't come back and well, we couldn't just leave without closing up so I was going to ask Jack or Dean to stay until Luke came, but Jack's wife got into labor and Dean had to drive him and Lucky had a date so…" she looked down. "I um, have to stay until Luke comes" she said sadly.

Stupid Luke.

"And you don't know when he's coming back?"

"Well, I called him like a million times and he won't answer!" she said frustrated.

And I can't text him because he said it's gay!

"I'm sorry" she said looking at him with sad eyes.

"Wait! So, you're here by yourself?" he asked worried.

"Um, yeah?" she simply said.

"Well, um, I could wait with you if you'd like" he said with a sweet smile.

*Add fireworks audio effects here*

"Um, really?" she asked trying not to sound too excited.

"Yeah, I mean I had plans with you anyways so" he said with a little laugh.

Oh my God! His laugh.

"Um, well I'd love that" she said smiling. "Let me just put this away" she said taking the mop to the back. Mike went to sit at the bar waiting for her. She came out a few minutes later with a brownie sundae in her hands and two spoons.

"What's this?" he asked a little confused.

"Our 'Sunday Sundae Special'" she said with a sweet smile. "It's on the house. You know, for staying with me and keeping me company" she said a little nervous.

"I thought the 'Sunday Sundae Special' was just a sundae with a lot of whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry on top" he told her. **[A/N: ha! I like to say Sunday Sundae Special! :D]**

"Yeah, but Sam came in about an hour ago and asked me to bake brownies for his date with Lucky tonight and well, I kept some of it so I decided to make it a brownie sundae. That's way more special than the regular special" she said with a little laugh. Mike felt something weird in his stomach by thinking Sam was there with her alone, but it went away when she mentioned his date with Lucky. He turned to look at the brownie and noticed the ice cream was vanilla. He knew how much she hated vanilla so he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Thanks Rach" he said hugging her and kissing her head.

I can literally feel my heart melting right now.

"Oh my God!" he moaned as he tried the brownie. "You made this?"

"Yeah" she said laughing a little at him.

"This are the best brownies I've ever tried in my life!" he said taking another bite.

"Thanks" she said smiling.

While they ate the sundae, they talked about everything. School, music, movies, a little bit about sports, and Mike was a little shocked about how much Rachel knew about baseball, Glee, etc. When they finished, Rachel went to put the dishes away and returned to sit next to Mike, pretty much collapsing on her seat and resting her head on the bar.

"Tired?" Mike asked immediately regretting it. He knew it was obvious she was tired. Even if Rachel was smiling at him, he could see how exhausted she was. He couldn't blame her. If he had to get up early to work the next day after a party like yesterday's he would've probably told them to go to hell. Especially if he had had as much to drink as she did the night before. And it wasn't just yesterday. She had three jobs. His only job in his life had been… ok, he had never worked in his entire life and she was working three jobs to help her dad.

"Little bit" she said looking up at him again.

"What's on your mind doll?" he asked with a sweet smile.

Doll. _Doll._ **Doll.** Oh my God the way he says that just makes me want to kiss him so badly! _Shut up you can't say THIS is what's on your mind! Make up something else!_

"About our Glee performance for tomorrow" she said looking away.

Nice save. Well done.

"Oh right I had forgotten about that. How did it go?"

"Well, we have the final practice tomorrow at lunch since I have to work everyday" she said trying to make it as a joke, but Mike didn't think it was funny. He just looked at her with worry in his eyes. "So it means that the only free time I have in the day, I'll have to put up with Quinn complaining that we didn't pick her song and Santana yelling at her that nobody cares what she thinks" she said with a little laugh. "Is it me, or was Santana nice to me yesterday?" she said remembering her encounter with the Latina.

"Well, I don't know if she was nice to you but you were both giving a free show to the jocks" Mike said with a hint of jealousy and anger in his voice.

"Oh my God" Rachel said burning red but started laughing. She smashed her head against the bar causing her hair to fall all over her face. Mike gently removed it with his hand. Rachel smiled sweetly at him and he stared at her for what felt like ages.

"You are such a liar" he said with a smile.

"What? Why?" Rachel asked him confused and getting up but resting her head on her hand.

"You told me you looked terrible today. I knew you looked beautiful" he said smiling widely at her.

And here comes the flush all over again.

Rachel couldn't say anything. She just let out a little chuckle and turned to look down.

"Um, thanks" she said biting her lip and looking at him again.

"I really mean it" he said putting some loose hair behind her ear again. His face was really close to hers.

Hello, Rachel Berry is not available right now please leave a message after the beep. Beep.

"Sorry we couldn't get to do something else" she said a little embarrassed looking down. "But, um thanks for waiting with me. It would've been pretty boring without you" she said laughing a little.

"Well, it looked like you were having fun before I came" he said laughing a little and causing her to yes, blush deeper. He placed his hand gently on her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. "But I had a lot of fun with you" he said smiling at her. "Maybe we could get to go out next time."

Next time? Did he just say _next_ time? Answer or there won't be a next time!

"Um, yeah I would really like that" she said with a sweet smile. "I like spending time with you" she said without really thinking.

What? Did my mouth got a mind on its own? GET IT TOGETHER LOSER!

"I like spending time with you too Rach" Mike said smiling.

Mike studied her face. He had no idea how he had never seen how beautiful she really was. He loved to see her smile. It was not something he saw often so he liked the fact that he had been able to bring it up more in the past week. She could swear he started leaning towards her. Her heart was beating so loud, she had no idea how he could not hear it. They were so close to each other, when they heard the door of the diner open causing them to jump apart and blush furiously.

"Rachel?" Luke asked coming inside. "What are you still doing here?" he asked a little confused.

WORST TIMING EVER LUKE! Seriously, if you weren't my boss, I'd probably kick you right now!

"Um, well, Jack's wife went into labor! And Dean had to drive him to the hospital! A-and we didn't have the keys and I didn't want to just leave like that" she told him while Mike looked everywhere but at Rachel.

"Where's Lucky?" he asked her.

Shit! Make up something!

"She um, had a huge test tomorrow so I told her to go home early" she said smiling.

"Oh, ok. I'm so sorry I'm late I just really lost track of time and well I assumed Dean and Jack would've been the ones staying" he told her apologetically. "Who are you?" he asked looking at Mike.

"Oh, right, um Luke, this is Mike and Mike, this is my boss, Luke" she said with an awkward smile.

"Hi" Mike said awkwardly. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise" Luke said trying to put on a tough face.

Seriously? I already have Noah, Sam and my dad! I don't need another one Luke!

"Well, um, I guess we're gonna get going" Rachel said getting up, Mike doing the same.

"Yeah, sure, thanks for staying Rach, I'll see you on Tuesday" he said as Mike and Rachel went out the door. "Hey Rachel!"

So close.

"Um, yeah?" Rachel said appearing on the door again while Mike waited outside for her.

"Is this the Mike that you and Lucky were talking about?" he asked her a little protective.

"Y-yes" she said awkwardly. "Why?"

"Just checking. I don't want him to try any funny business with you" he said in a serious tone. Rachel let a little laugh. Luke was an awesome boss. And she knew he meant it. She nodded at him and started to head out but before she went out the door she turned to look at him.

"Hey, um Luke?"

"Yeah kid?"

"I'm really glad you're dating Mrs. Puckerman" she said with a sweet smile. Luke looked at her with a confused look, but then remembered Puck was her best friend. "Although it sounds kind of weird that I call her Mrs. Puckerman and you're dating her" she rambled a little. "But you knew what I meant, right?"

"Yeah" he said laughing a little.

"It's just that, well she's the closest thing I've had to a mom" she continued. "And the Puckermans are my family too so, just" she said looking away and back at him. "don't fuck that up ok?" she said without really thinking.

What? Shit! I'm getting fired.

"You do realize that you just told 'don't fuck up' to your boss, right?" he asked her trying to hide his laugh at her awkwardness.

"Um, well, yeah but uh, my shift is over, so it doesn't really count" she said with a hopeful smile.

"See you on Tuesday kiddo" he said laughing and walking into his office. Rachel smiled and headed outside.

"Is everything ok?" Mike asked a little worried.

"Yeah" she simply said.

"It's still kind of early, would you like to do something?" he asked still a little awkward of the moment they just had.

"Um, sure" Rachel said smiling at him.

Are you kidding? You could ask me to go hide a body that you just killed right now and I would go just to spend time with you. Although that would be weird.

Mike grabbed her hand and they started walking towards the park they went yesterday. They walked in perfectly comfortable silence.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something I think you'll understand. When I say that something I wanna hold your hand! I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand!_ What? Yeah, I come with my own background music.

"Can we go to the swings?" Rachel asked him a little excited.

"Sure but um, one condition" he told her turning serious and Rachel looked at him waiting for him to continue. "You don't jump off like you did yesterday! You scared the shit out of me" he said letting out a little chuckle but Rachel knew he was being honest.

"Deal" she said laughing as they made their way to the swings.

Mike sat on the swing and just watched her as she started swinging. She looked so happy. He remembered why she told him she liked swings. It was the simplest things, but he could see how her face changed. It turned into the face of a little girl that had no worries and no responsibilities. He liked how she was when she was this carefree. When she didn't have the obligations of working or taking care of her dad or helping Puck or Sam or Lucky or Mrs. Puckerman or taking care of Dani. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Rachel, once again, jumped off the swing and landed on the floor.

"Hey!" Mike yelled running towards her. "You said you wouldn't do that" he said trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry" she said between laughs as he helped her up. "I can't help it" she said smiling sweetly at him.

"It's ok doll" he said smiling down at her.

"Why do you call me doll?" Rachel asked all of the sudden and saw his smile fade a little.

WHAT? Which one of you stupid little minions is responsible for this? What have I told you? If the boy is nice enough to call you something as sweet as _doll_, you let him!

"I mean, I like it" she said trying not to sound so nervous. "Is just kind of confusing" she said looking down.

"What is?" he asked lifting her head again.

"All of it" she said a little sad. "I mean you taking care of me yesterday, and the texts you sent me today and hanging out with me today and you holding my hand- I don't know."

"Well, I like taking care of you" he said smiling sweetly.

That's good enough for me!

"And I like hanging out with you. You're an amazing girl Rach and I like you" Rachel saw his cheeks turning deep red. "a lot" he finished. It was her turn to lift his face.

"I like you a lot too" she said biting her bottom lip. "How do you do that?" she asked all of the sudden.

"Do what?" he asked confused.

"Every time I'm hanging out with you it just feels like a break" she said with a sad smile. "A break from school, and from work, and from everyone else… like a break from the world" she said with her voice breaking a little bit. She didn't want to sound selfish. She loved her dad, but when she was with Mike, she got to be a carefree teenager. And she liked it every once in a while.

"You needed a break" he told her. "You work too much" he said a little worried.

"You're starting to sound like Noah" she said with a little chuckle.

"I'm serious Rach" he said softly. He grabbed her hand and borught her closer to him. "You work a lot, and you still help Mrs. Puckerman with Dani's birthday, and Sam with his date, and school and Glee!"

"Yeah, but I like Glee" she told him. "And is not like I can quit school."

I should quit school.

"And well, I need the jobs" she said a little embarrassed looking down. He lifted her head again gently with his hand and saw her eyes watering.

Mike felt his heart ache. He saw a scared fragile little girl in his arms that at the same time was so strong. He knew about her dad being sick on top of all her things, but he wasn't going to bring it up until she wanted to talk about it with him. She took care of everyone and everything around her and she needed someone to take care of her. Mike just wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright. He couldn't understand how life was so unfair. He never, in his life had to work for anything. Rachel was an even more amazing person than he thought. She was doing all this for her dad. He needed her and she was doing everything she could to help. Even if it meant giving away sleep hours, or working more shifts or just stop thinking about herself completely.

"You are an incredible person Rach" he said in a whisper. She felt his hands moving, one snaking around her waist and the other tangling with the hair around her shoulders, and then, he leaned down and placed his lips softly against hers.

(Press FFWD) _Kiss me beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hand. Strike up the band and make the fireflies. Dance silver moon's sparkling… _

It took Rachel a second to realize what was actually happening and returning the kiss. Mike placed his arms around her waist and she placed hers around his neck. They kept kissing in a slow pace, feeling each other's small smiles and shallow breaths so they wouldn't have to be apart for more than a split of a second. Finally, they deepened the kiss for a few seconds and broke it. Their hearts pounding in their chests, their lips swollen and they were panting for air, but both with smiles playing on their lips and sparks in their eyes.

_So kiss me…_

* * *

**A/N: songs: I Love Rock N' Roll - Joan Jett & The Blackhearts (THAT SONG ROCKS WAY TO MUCH TO BE TRUE!), I Want To Hold Your Hand - The Beatles (loved Kurt's version, but the original one it's so happy! :D), Kiss Me - Sixpence None The Richer (I think I've used that song in all my stories but I just love it SO FREAKIN MUCH!) :)**

**I really hope you like it and I swear the next one won't take that much! same for my other stories! :D let me know what you think :)**


	9. Mean Girls

**A/N: hello my lovely readers! :) **

**geranium08 - thank you so much! :D I'm really glad you like this couple! :) and Puck and Sam too! haha**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - your idea is starting now my friend ;)**

**KyuubiLover57 - THANK YOU! :D I'm so so glad you liked it! and that you like Matt hahaha I like him better this way! ;) I miss him!**

**LivinLaughinLovin4ever - thank you :D I'm really glad you liked it!**

**Eliana Sanchez - thank you so much lovieee! :D I'm so so glad you liked it! thank you for the online hug! mucho amor para ti tambien! :D**

**demigirl606 - thank yooouu soo much! I'm sorry it took me a while but here it is! I hope it was worth the wait :D hahaha thanks agian!**

**ajunebuga - sorry about that! but I'm alive :D hahaha**

**MidnightDreamer73 - honestly thing 2? I have NO IDEA what I would do without you! you are the cheese to my macaroni! :D **

**Average Everyday Sane Psycho - thank you! :D I'm glad you liked it!**

**fire dragonheart - thanks :)**

**allielovesyou - GIRL! I miss you :( hahaha but I'm really really glad you liked this chapter! YOUR REVIEWS REALLY MAKE MY DAY! :D you are the best! moonylovesyou :)**

**ForeverAndAlwaysMyself - aaaaaahhh you know what's funny? you're a MAJOR EvanBerry Shipper and I hooked you with Cherry AND I'm a major Cheery shipper and YOU hooked me with EvanBerry! hahahahahaha I'm really glad you liked it! :D**

**gleek599 - thank you so much! :D I'm really glad you liked it :)**

**Anonymous - thank you! :) I'm glad you liked it**

**LaViaggiatrice - hahaha thank you! :D I'm glad you liked it! and Klaine too! :D**

**blue wolf luv red phoenix - thank you SO SO MUCH! I'm really really glad you like my story :D thanks for the support! :)**

**aeropostale1967 - thank you! :D I'm really glad you like it! and that you like Matt ;D hahahaha **

**cherrylover - thank you! here's the next chapter, sorry it took a while :s hahaha :)**

**rainaaxx - thank you so much! I'm glad my story made you shipped Mike and Rachel! :D thanks for liking my story! :D**

**jazzylownesxo - thank you so much! I'm really glad you liked it :)**

**lilypaddxx - thank you! :) I'm glad you liked it!**

**Xmikechang2000X - thank you SO SO MUCH! :D I'm really glad you like my stories! and Cherry IS the best berry :D hahahaha I might steal that for my story ;) hahaha giving you credits of course! I'm glad you like Puck! and Britt/Santana/Rachel friendship will grow in the next few chapters :D thank you so much again!**

**christaarayy - thank you! :D I'm glad you like Mike and Rachel now hahaha :)**

**ok, so I know it took me a while but THIS STORY IS GIVING ME THE WORST BLOCK EVER! I know is no excuse, but is true! hahaha anyways here's my new chapter! I hope at least it was worth the wait! :D I'd like to thank all of you cause this chapter has been the most reviewed in the story! so thanks for that! :) so, I give you... Mean Girls - moony! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, it probably wouldn't be as good, but it'll have its benefits... like Mike Chang, Noah Puckerman, Matt Rutheford and Sam Evans having a contract that says that they have to take their shirts off in every single scene... ;)**

* * *

"Babe? We're here" Puck woke Rachel up.

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hand. Strike up the band and make the fireflies. Dance silver moon's sparkling… So kiss me._ Ok, so my mind is still there… wouldn't yours?

"Mmm" was all the response Puck got.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked worried when she didn't even opened her eyes.

"My dad was up all night with a fever" she said trying to open her eyes.

"Why didn't you call my mom?" Puck asked her.

"We did! She came by at about two in the morning" Rachel told him laughing that he didn't even noticed.

"Oh" Puck said awkwardly. "Did he got better?"

"Kind of" Rachel told him.

"Hey, why don't you stay here and sleep through the first period?" Puck asked her sweetly worried that she didn't look well.

"I can't. I have Math and if I don't go, I won't get it ever" she told him as they both got out of the car.

"Well, do what I do" he told her and she looked confused at him. "Don't go to Math" he told her in an obvious tone. She laughed and rolled her eyes a little.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks Noah" she said as they walked in the school.

"Hey hold on! What happened with Chang yesterday?" he asked her protectively.

Lie! Lie now!

"N-nothing" she said not looking at him.

"Rachel-"

HE KISSED ME! AND IT WAS THE BEST KISS EVER! AND I WANT TO KISS HIM AGAIN…. AND AGAIN…. AND ONE MORE TIME!

"He asked me out" she told her omitting the part of the kiss because she didn't feel like dealing with Puck right now… but still, she couldn't stop feeling his lips on hers.

"He asked you out?" Puck said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes" she simply said as they made their way to school.

"And did you say yes?"

"Yes" she said looking back at him. "Look, I know you're worried about me and that's really sweet-badass of you but I like Mike Noah. Please don't make a huge deal out of it" she begged him with huge puppy eyes. Puck couldn't say no to her. She was going through so much and Mike appeared to be nice to her and she seemed happy.

"Ok, but if he hurts you, he's dead" he said kissing her forehead and she smiled.

"I know" she said laughing a little and they entered school. "Oh, no!" Rachel said as she saw the whole school covered with cheerios posters all over the place. "Is it that time again?"

"What time?" Puck asked.

"The time where the stupid cheerios do their kissing booths and the candy gifts and the car wash and everything to raise money for a stupid dance and they can shove in everyone's face how popular they are?" she asked trying not to laugh.

So cliché… brought to you by… well, every single teenage movie there is.

"Alright! Free candy!" Puck said smirking. "I'll see you later, babe" he said smiling at Rachel and walking away.

"Ok, I want every single detail!" Kurt said appearing out of nowhere and making Rachel jump a little.

"Kurt! I told you to stop doing that!" Rachel said annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever! Tell me everything!" he said smiling like crazy as they started making their way to their lockers.

You look like the cat from Alice in Wonderland. Creepy.

"Well" she said smirking knowing it was killing Kurt. "We kissed!"

"YOU WHAT!" Kurt yelled making a few students turn to look at them.

Thanks I've always wanted to have my own stand-up show Kurt!

"Shhh! Could you not yell! Noah doesn't know! And I'm not planning on telling Sam either!"

"Why not? You should be shouting it through the school's intercom as we speak!"

Huh! I _should_ be shouting it through the school's intercom… that'd be weird though.

"I can't do that! I don't even know like what we are or anything" Rachel told him looking down.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he kissed me and then he walked me home and yes, he asked me out again, but I don't know… you know" she said nervously.

"What on earth are you talking about Rachel?" Kurt asked really confused.

"Kurt! He's one of the most popular guys in school. He's like one of the richest guys in Ohio. He has cheerios throwing themselves at him. Why would he even want to be seen with me? The girl that works three jobs, has about three friends, and gets slushied almost every day?" she asked him sadly.

"Ok, first of all, the fact that you work three jobs only makes you a wonderful person for taking care of your father honey, second, I better be on that short list of yours which by the way has grown in the past weeks, and third, Mike may be all those things, but he's different from the rest of the jocks. He's real. And I don't think he will care about his reputation or things like that. I think he cares more about you" Kurt told her sincerely.

"I know he's different… I just" she sighed sadly. "I guess I feel that this is all too good to be true and it's all going to explode in my face. Things like this don't happen to girls like me Kurt" Rachel told him.

"Rachel! Stop over-thinking this! Mike clearly likes you and you like him too! So just enjoy the moment" Kurt said smiling at her. Rachel couldn't help but smile back at him. Who was she kidding? She was more than happy.

Kurt's right! Enjoy the moment!

When she started walking towards her class with Kurt, she immediately felt the purple iced syrup hitting her face.

And the moment's over.

"First warning Berry" she heard Claire with Quinn the rest of the cheerios laughing at her and walking away.

"You were saying?" Rachel asked Kurt sarcastically. And then, she spotted Mike entering the school with Matt. "Shit! Let's get out of here!" she said grabbing Kurt's hand and running towards the nearest bathroom.

"Would you slow down? There is no way these shoes were made for running" Kurt said annoyed as they walked in the bathroom. "And why, may I ask, are we running from your charming prince?" he asked her smirking.

"Wow, Kurt, you've truly out-gayed yourself" Rachel said laughing a little. **[A/N: quote from Mean Girls :)]**

"Rach, you're avoiding the question" Kurt told her.

"Fine! I don't want him to see me covered in slushie ok?" she said annoyed while she started getting cleaned up.

The fact that I'm a loser is something that he should remember on his own.

"What did Claire mean when she said first warning?" Kurt asked confused as he helped Rachel.

"I don't know Kurt" Rachel said not wanting to talk about this anymore.

After she was done, she was running to her Math class since she was already late.

"Miss Berry, so nice of you to join us" Mr. Martin said sarcastically. "Please, take a seat" he said returning his view to the blackboard. Rachel started making her way towards the seat in the back of the class, when a cheerio stuck out her foot and made her trip, dropping her books on the floor.

"Oops" she said laughing stupidly and Rachel saw Quinn sitting next to her laughing too.

"Miss Berry" Mr. Martin said turning around when he heard the noise. "Is there a problem?"

_A_ problem? No. There are many problems in this fucking school! And they have names and everything!

"No, sorry Mr. Martin" she said softly while she gathered her things and she saw someone walking towards her and helping her.

"You ok?" Matt asked her sweetly.

"Yeah, thanks" she said smiling back at him while he helped her up and they made their way to the back. While Mr. Martin talked Matt noticed Rachel's eyes were closing every now and then.

"Rach? Are you sure you're ok?" he whispered to her. "You look tired" he said smirking a little because he knew she had been with Mike yesterday.

"Um, yeah, just uh, had some trouble falling asleep" she said trying her best to smile.

"Really? Did Chang had to do with that?" he teased her smirking wider.

"Matthew!" Rachel said trying not to laugh and Matt could see the blush appearing on her face.

"Candy time!" a guy Rachel knew was on the football team entered dressed as a mailman, but with McKinley colors.

"Alright, hurry up" Mr. Martin said sitting on his desk.

"Great" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, come on Rach. Maybe someone sent you one" Matt told her smiling and she just looked confused at him.

"Matt Rutheford?" the guy asked and Matt raised his hand. "Two for you!" he said tossing two candy bars at him.

"Thanks" Matt said smiling reading the little notes they had.

"Wow, Mr. Popular" Rachel mocked him giggling.

"Glenn Cocco?" he asked and a guy on the front raised his hand. "Four for Glenn Cocco! You go, Glenn Coco!" he said tossing four candy bars at him. "Rachel Berry?"

Mr. Mailman said WHAT? Did he just say MY name?

Rachel shyly raised her hand and the guy turned to look at her. "Oh, Rachel, here you go" he said smiling at her and walking over to hand a candy bar to her. Quinn was about to say something when the guy cut her off. "And none for Quinn Fabray. Bye" he said walking quickly out of the class. **[A/N: Mean Girls again :D]**

"Well? Who's it from?" Matt mocked Rachel, knowing exactly whom it was from.

'_I didn't see you today doll :( meet me for lunch? ;) – Mike'_

Rachel bit her bottom lip to keep her smile from growing wider and she couldn't help to feel millions of butterflies in her stomach.

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge. I'm just breathless. I never thought that I'd catch this… lovebug again._ Wait, why am I singing silly love songs?_ You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love longs…_ That wasn't a request, you idiot!

"How the hell did man-hands get a candy bar?" she heard Quinn furious in front of her. Matt saw the look on Rachel sadden a little.

"Don't listen to her, Rach. She's just pissed because stupid Finn never remembers to send her anything" he told her smiling and saw her smile too.

* * *

"Can you tell me again why doesn't your boyfriend help you with this?" Sam asked Rachel for like the fifth time while he helped her washing her hair.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Rachel answered annoyed for like the fifth time. "And asking the guy you like to help you get the slushie off your hair is not exactly the conversation I would like to have with Mike" she said standing up and grabbing Sam's towel and drying her hair.

"And why did it happen again?"

Oh, you know, same old… my face got thirsty!

"Claire told me to stay away from Mike" she said sadly sitting on the counter and Sam sat next to her. "The cheerios have been slushing me all day."

"Are you gonna stay away from him?" Sam asked confused. Rachel sighted sadly.

"I really like him Sam" she told him with sad eyes.

"I know you do Rach" Sam said with a little smile. "But is he really worth go to all this trouble? I mean, this is the third time we've been here Rach. The color isn't even coming out anymore" he said looking at her purple arm.

At least they've been grape slushies.

"I know but I have gym after lunch and then I'll get to shower" she said with a sad smile. Sam looked sadly at her, knowing she had avoided his other question. "What am I supposed to do Sam? He's a cute, smart, funny guy who happens to like me."

For some reason.

"And I like him, I just" she sighted. "I feel different with him you know? He makes me feel really happy and he just" she stopped and looked down. "Forget it."

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"You wouldn't get it" she told him.

"Try me" he told her and she looked at him unconvinced.

"It's like the whole world stops when I'm with him" she said with a little smile. "Like there's no one else but us and nothing really matters and somehow, no matter how weird I still think it is, it's like it just…" she stopped looking for a word.

"Fits" Sam finished for her and she turned to look surprised at him.

"Yeah" she said smiling. "How did you know?"

"You're talking to a guy who fell in love with a girl the second he saw her" he told her smiling.

"Ow, you really are a sweet guy Sammy" she said smiling at him and saw him blush a little. "Lucky is a lucky girl to have you" she said giggling a little. "Hey how was your date last night?"

"Well, I set the whole thing in my backyard to have dinner there" Sam started his story.

"Oh, that is so romantic" Rachel said with dreamy eyes.

"It would have been, but…. Well, you know what kind of food she likes, right?"

"Yeah, sweet and spicy… just like her" Rachel told him smiling.

"Right" Sam said letting out a little chuckle. "Well, I set up the whole thing with all of the sweet food she likes and… the spicy food. Anyways, I made this sweet and spicy chicken and she loved it, but it turned out it was way more spicy than sweet" he said blushing a little and Rachel immediately burst into laugh.

"Oh, no! You cannot take spicy food my friend!" she managed to say between laughs.

"Shut up! It wasn't funny! I was sweating horribly and I made a complete fool out of myself! When I reached for the water-"

"Oh my God! Water makes it worse! You're supposed to drink milk!" Rachel said holding her stomach for laughing so hard.

"Yeah! I know that now! I thought I was gonna die Rachel! I still can't feel my tongue" he said annoyed that Rachel wouldn't stop laughing.

"What did Lucky do?" Rachel said wiping away her laughter tears.

Don't tell Sam I said this, but I really needed this laugh.

"Well, she helped me, although I'm pretty sure she was trying not to laugh" Sam said awkwardly.

If it would have been me, I wouldn't have hold it.

"Ow, sorry that your date wasn't that good Sammy" Rachel said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you kidding? That was probably the best date that I've had" he said smiling. "I'm gonna marry that girl" he told her hopping down from the counter and Rachel couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I'm really happy for you Sam" she said hugging him.

"Hey, you're gonna get that too, you know?" he told her sweetly. "I'm still not sure if it would be with Mike but you will… cause you deserve it" he said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks Sammy" she said laughing a little.

"Gotta get to class. I'll see you later, call me if this happens again" he said pointing at her arm and leaving the bathroom.

Rachel turned to look at herself in the mirror.

Ugh, if I dye my hair green, I'd look like Peanut.

She grabbed her bag and started running back to her class.

"Hey doll what's the rush?" Rachel immediately stopped in the middle of a deserted hallway and turned to her left to find Mike smiling sweetly at her.

Oh God! He's adorable!

"Running away from me?" he asked her pouting and with sad puppy eyes.

Scratch that. _Now _he's adorable!

"W-what? N-no of course not" she said laughing a little. Mike laughed a little at her nervousness and walked over her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her.

I could really get used to this.

"Hey" he said when they broke apart.

"Hi" she said blushing and smiling up at him.

"So, what brings you to this lovely hall?" he asked her.

"Oh- well, um, I'm just k-kind of late" she said looking down.

Stutter much?

"Late for what?" he asked confused. "Class started like twenty minutes ago."

"Right, um, I uh" she said nervously putting her hair behind her ear.

"Wait, why is your hair wet?" he asked confused.

Oh no.

"And, is that your shirt?" he asked looking at a shirt that said McKinley and it was way too big to be hers.

"Yeah?" she said awkwardly.

"Rach, what happened?" he asked worried.

Aaaand here we go.

"I got slushied" she said looking everywhere but his eyes.

"What? Who slushied you?" he asked getting upset.

I think it'd be easier to ask who didn't.

"Um, a couple of cheerios" Rachel answered awkwardly.

A couple? Actually, a couple of cheerios _haven't_ slushied you.

"Rachel! You're arm is purple" he said worried looking at her arm.

"Um, yeah the color just um… kind of stung" she said rubbing her arm and looking down.

"Why- wait, how? And why are you wearing someone else's shirt?"

Ok, guys really have to stop watching shows like Law and Order.

"Well, Sam helped me and well, although my jeans didn't get stained, he gave me his shirt because I had already used my spare clothes" she said looking down. "And Tina's spare clothes and Mercedes'" she finished sadly.

"Wait, you mean you've had four slushies thrown at you?" Mike asked angrily.

"Not exactly" she said sadly and biting her lip and he looked at her confused. "I've been slushied four times. But each time it was at least two slushies" she said sadly.

"Oh my God" Mike said feeling his blood boil in anger but he focused on the small girl, shivering in front of him. "Come here doll" he said taking off his jacket and putting it on her. "I'm so sorry" he said kissing her forehead.

"Is not your fault Mike" she said with a sad smile.

"What else is wrong doll?" he asked putting some of her loose hair behind her ear.

"I'm just a little tired" she said awkwardly looking down.

"Come on" he said holding her hand and grabbing her bag.

"Mike, where are we going? I have class" she said confused.

"Rach, class started twenty minutes ago, you're already late. You might as well not go" he said winking at her.

"But-"

"But nothing doll, you're tired and you're cold and I bet you're hungry so I'm taking you to lunch… didn't you get my candy bar?"

"Y-yeah but I assumed it would be at lunch time" she said confused but never stopped following him.

"Yes, it was but then I remembered that you told me yesterday that you had to rehearse your Glee performance with the girls so, I'm taking you now" he said smiling at her.

The word you're looking for… Is YES!

"Um, ok" she said smiling brightly at him. "Wait, where are we going?"

"You'll see" he said smiling and leading her to the back of the building, where there was a large, open, grassy area. There were a few picnic tables scattered across the lawn, and a few flowerbeds along the wall of the building. The ground began to slope upwards further away from the building, and at the top of the hill was a grove of trees.

"Has this always been here?" she asked confused looking around.

"Yeah, but not too many people know about it" he said smiling. "Come on!"

He took her up the hill, to the copse of trees, and stopped in front of a large oak at the very back. He hoisted himself up onto one of the lower branches, then stood carefully, bracing himself against the wide trunk.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, but he just grinned boyishly down at her, and motioned her to climb up. "Michael! Get down here!" she said stomping her foot on the floor.

"Come on doll, you'll love the view from up here, I promise" he said smiling.

"But, what if I fall?" she asked knowing she wasn't the best at climbing trees.

"I won't let you fall" he said laughing a little. She sighed, then grabbed the branch and attempted to lift herself up onto it, not making it until he reached down to grab one of her arms and pull her up to sit on the branch.

"Wow" she said looking around.

"Yeah" Mike said smiling at her. The view was beautiful. All they could see was green. Rachel had no idea how this was here and she didn't know about it. It looked as if they were far away from everything. You couldn't even see the school building.

"How did you find this place?" she asked looking everywhere.

"Well, Matt and I found it" he said laughing a little bit. "We were throwing the football and then he didn't catch it and it ended up here" he explained to her. "I like to come here when I just want to get away from everything, you know? When I just need to think" he said smiling sweetly at her.

"It's beautiful" she said smiling at him.

"I know, right?" he said smiling at her. "Are you hungry?"

"A little" Rachel said smiling a little.

"Um, ok, I brought you something but you're not allowed to laugh" he said blushing.

"Ok?" she said confused but smiling. He opened his bag and got a brown bag out.

"I uh, wanted to do something for you but, I don't really know how to cook, so um… This is the only thing I can do" he said blushing and handing her the bag. Rachel took it smiling and opened it.

Really minions? You can't choose another time to host a butterfly party in my stomach?

"Mike, you really didn't have to do that" she said taking two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches out of the bag and handing out one to him.

_It's peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time!_ Ha! I fell in love with Stewie when he did that!

"It's really nothing compared to your cooking" he said looking down.

_Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!_

"Well, for what is worth, peanut butter and jelly is my favorite" she said smiling at him and taking a bite. "Specially grape jelly" she said laughing a little.

"Yeah, I knew that grape slushie was your favorite so I thought maybe grape jelly was too" he said smiling at her.

And I'm melting. And I keep on melting.

"Thank you Mike" she said smiling dreamily at him.

"Anytime doll" he said kissing her head. "You ok?" he asked worried. She looked really tired.

"Yeah, I just kind of had some trouble sleeping last night" she said smiling.

"How come?" he asked confused.

"Um, my dad wasn't feeling well so um…" she said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry" he said holding her hand. "Was he better this morning?" he asked really worried. He knew she was making it sound like he just got the flue or something, but he knew the whole story.

"Yeah, a little" Rachel said trying to smile but Mike could see her exhausted eyes.

"Come here" he said picking her up, careful not to let go.

"Mike! I'm gonna fall" she said terrified and gripping his arm with her hands.

"No you won't doll, I'm not letting go" he said pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her. "Why don't you try to sleep?"

"I can't sleep here" she said looking at him and giggling.

"Why not?"

"I'm on a tree" she said in an obvious tone.

I'm not a monkey! Although it is pretty cool when monkeys hang themselves from their tail… wait, how did I get here?

"Sure you can" Mike said holding her closer and kissing her cheek. "I've got you" he whispered in her ear.

She didn't know why. But something in his voice, and those three little words, made her feel safe even if she was that high from the ground. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes while he ran one of his hands through her hair. What she didn't expect was what happened next.

"_My head is stuck in the clouds. She begs me to come down, says 'Boy quit foolin' around'. I told her 'I love the view from up here, warm sun and wind in my ear. We'll watch the world from above as it turns to the rhythm of love'_" Rachel felt her whole heart melting when she heard him singing softly to her.

Well, when you put it that way, I could even sleep in… ok, maybe there's no stranger place to fall asleep than a tree.

"I like your voice" he heard her whisper almost asleep and he just smiled.

Before he could even finish the song, he felt the small girl in his arms breathing slowly, profound asleep.

"Night doll" he whispered kissing her head.

* * *

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry I'm late! I lost track of time and-" she said walking inside the Choir Room.

"Relax Berry! Quinn isn't here either" Santana said while she was throwing darts using Karofksly's picture as a target.

"You look like a grape" Brittany told Rachel staring at her arm. "Like a grape gummy bear" she said laughing.

"Um, ok" Rachel said laughing a little too. "What is she doing?" Rachel asked confused looking at Mercedes, Tina and Brittany sitting watching Santana.

"Karofsky slushied Santana" Brittany told them.

"What? Why?" Rachel asked shocked. The cheerios _never_ got slushied.

"Because I wouldn't sleep with him!" Santana said furious.

"What?" Tina asked shocked.

"Are you serious?" Mercedes asked equally shocked.

"What? You think I can't say no?" Santana asked a little offended.

"Well, you did say that was your thing" Rachel said confused.

"Yeah, well I got sick of him ok?" Santana said going back to throwing darts. "Ugh, he thinks he's so fucking cool! I was his first you know?" she said looking back at the girls.

Yeah, too much information.

"I gave that asshole everything and now he thinks he can slushie me? I was half a virgin when I met him!" she said annoyed. **[A/N: Mean Girls again! haha]**

"How do you get to be half a virgin?" Mercedes whispered confused to Rachel.

"I'm not sure I want to know" Rachel said shivering a little.

"Is that Chang's jacket?" Santana asked realizing Rachel had it in her hands. The rest of the girls turned to look at it seeing it for the first time.

"Um, y-yeah" Rachel said awkwardly.

"Are you guys together already?" Brittany asked excited.

"What?" Tina, Mercedes and even Santana turned to look at her excited.

"Ok, I'm here. Let's start" Quinn said walking into the Choir Room. "What are you doing?" she asked looking at Santana.

I never thought I would say this, but I'm glad Barbie came in.

"Nothing! Let's just do this thing" Santana said annoyed.

"Ok, so we start with me in the center of the stage singing the first verse-"

"Hold on!" Santana snapped. "That's not how we got it! It starts with me, Berry and Jones" she said getting upset.

"No, I changed it" Quinn said looking at the papers. "It was only right, I mean, I am the lead and it's just obvious I start-"

"Shut up Fabray! This isn't even your song! So it's my way!" she said getting the papers out of Quinn's hands.

"Ugh, fine! If you want to see us make fools of ourselves have it your way" Quinn said rolling her eyes and sitting down.

"Ok, here are our outfits" Mercedes said smiling handing the dresses to everyone else.

"We're wearing this?" Tina asked grabbing her dress.

"Yeah, they're just like the dress she wears in the video, except different colors" Mercedes told her.

"And the shoes" Brittany said handing them too.

"Wait! Six-inch heels?" Rachel said taking the shoes.

Wasn't my act at the party enough for you people?

"Yeah, they go perfectly with the outfit… plus, the song says it" Brittany told her.

"Great" Rachel said sarcastically as they all put on the shoes.

"Ok, let's get started! Berry, Jones up!" Santana said and they walked over to stand next to her.

"Five, six, seven eight" Brittany counted when the music started. A few steps into the song, Rachel stumbled and fell.

"Great job man-hands" Quinn said laughing.

I take what I said back.

"Sorry" Rachel said getting up.

"It's ok Rach, let's try again" Brittany said helping her up.

* * *

"Alright ladies I don't want you to leave here until your feet start bleeding! Fifteen more laps now! You think that's hard? I'm living with hepatitis _that's_ hard!" Coach Sylvester yelled at them before gym class was over.

"Why is Coach Sylvester here again?" Tina asked annoyed as they ran around the gym.

"Mrs. Stevenson is out again" Brittany said.

"I heard Coach Sylvester pushed her down the stairs" Rachel said a little scared. All of the sudden, she tripped. Well, someone made her trip.

Again? Wow, I feel so special!

"Sorry man-hands" Claire said laughing and walking away.

"You ok, Berry?" Rachel looked up shocked to see Santana handing out her hand to her.

"Um, y-yeah" she said taking it and standing up.

Am I drunk again?

"Come on Rach, if we stop, she'll make us run again" Brittany said pulling her and they started running together.

"So, you and Chang?" Santana asked her smirking making Rachel almost trip again.

"Um- uh"

"Oh, come on Rach. Please tell me you guys are together already" Brittany said smiling.

"Hey, why does Brittany know about this already?" Tina asked a little offended.

"Well, because I went over to her house on Saturday to get ready for the party and she kind of figured it out" Rachel told them.

"So there _is_ something going on" Santana said smirking. Rachel bit her lip trying not to smile so much. "Wait, so you guys are like for real?" she asked her and Rachel nodded. "I mean, like, you and Chang?" Rachel nodded again. "Shut up!" Rachel shook her head. "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything" Rachel simply said. **[A/N: Mean Girls again XD with a twist]**

"Well, then say something!" Santana told her.

"I can't" Rachel told her.

*Cough, cough* I'm sick.

"Boo, you whore" Santana said rolling her eyes. **[A/N: probably **_**the best**_** quote from Mean Girls :D]**

"Santana!" Brittany told her. "Come on, Rach. We want to know what's going on. Mike got to our candy booth to send a candy bar to you" she said smiling.

"And you had his jacket at lunch" Tina said.

"And I saw you making out in the hallway" Santana said smirking. This time, Rachel did trip and fell hearing the rest of the girls clapping and laughing at her.

Thank you, thank you! I'll be here all week.

"Rachel!" Tina said helping her up again.

"H-how did you see us?" she asked Santana when they started running again.

"I was going out to smoke and I saw you" she simply said.

"So, you really are together?" Tina asked excited.

"I don't know, I mean is not like we've made it official or anything" Rachel explained a little sad.

"Well, I think you'd make a cute couple" Tina said smiling.

"That's what I said!" Brittany said excited.

"Yeah, well, you're the only ones who think so" she said dodging a ball thrown her way. Everyone turned to look at Claire throwing daggers at her with Quinn and more cheerios by her side.

"Oh, please! Claire Walters? She's the most pathetic girl in the school! She probably hates you because she's like in love with Mike and he dumped her when he found out she was cheating on him" Santana told her.

"Really?" Rachel asked shocked. She had no idea someone had cheated on Mike. She didn't really understand how someone _could_ cheat on Mike. He was the sweetest guy she knew.

All of the sudden, they heard Coach Sylvester's whistle. "Alright hit the showers! I smell failure!" she said getting out of the gym.

Rachel was in the shower singing to herself, minding her own business, when she heard some girls laughing outside.

"Fifth time Berry!" she knew that voice. She knew it was Claire.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

Rachel quickly grabbed her towel and walked out of the shower only to find the locker room empty, and her bag gone.

Just my luck! Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts.

She went to open her locker where at least she had a sports bra and some underwear. But then, she saw something. They didn't spot Mike's Jacket. It was still there and her phone was inside one of the pockets. She grabbed her phone and called Kurt.

"Hello?"

"Kurt! I need you to come to the girls' locker room and to bring clothes" she said on the verge of tears.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I was showering after gym and Claire took my clothes!"

"Are you serious?"

No, actually grabbed my clothes and tossed them out the window!

"Yes I'm serious Kurt! Hurry up!" she said hanging up. She started shivering horribly.

Grab it. _I can't grab it! I'll look ridiculous! _You know you want it!

"Ok, gentleman! You can't come in here!" she heard Kurt's voice outside the door. Rachel put on Mike's jacket and hid behind the lockers.

"Fuck it Hummel! Get out of my way!"

Panchito.

"Come on Kurt! We want to help her!"

Jose.

"Yeah, we're not just gonna stand here and do nothing!"

And Donald… _The three caballeroooooos! _Yay! Happy thoughts!

"I know you want to see Rachel but she's not in condition to receive you" Kurt told them before walking in and locking the door.

"HUMMEL!" the three boys shouted from outside.

_We're three happy chappies, with snappy sarapes… you'll find us beneath our sombrerooooos!_

"Rachel!" Kurt snapped her out of her thoughts looking for her. Rachel stood up and got from behind the lockers, standing in nothing but Mike's jacket. "Oh my God! if they knew what I was seeing they'd hate me even more for not letting them in" Kurt said smirking. "Specially a certain handsome dancing Asian" he told her.

"Shut up Kurt!" Rachel said blushing furiously. "What are they doing here?"

"Puck and Mike were in Chemistry with me and they heard me say your name so they _insisted_ to come. And we found Matt along the way. Plus, the jeans are mine, but it's Matt's shirt" he said handing her the clothes.

"What? Why?" Rachel asked him confused.

"I got slushied at lunch honey. My pants were fine but I don't have any more spare clothes" he said sadly. "And Sam told me about Tina and Mercedes' clothes being used already" he said worried. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Well, Sam was there for the first one" she said grabbing the clothes from Kurt. "And he told me to call him, so I did and I called Tina and Mercedes to lend me their clothes" she said getting in a stall to get dressed.

"And how did you get Mike's jacket?"

"He gave it to me" she said blushing a little.

"HE DID! WHEN?"

Aaaaand I've gone deaf.

"Seriously! Why don't you tell me these things! Is like our friendship means nothing to you!" Kurt said pretending to be offended.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Kurt!" Rachel said getting out of the stall. "He gave it to me before lunch because I was cold and well, I hadn't seen you so I couldn't tell you" she told him.

"Well, put it on!" he said seeing she was only in his jeans and Matt's shirt.

"What? No! Is not mine!" she said blushing a little.

"Neither are the jeans or the shirt honey! Come on Rach, I'm sure Mike would like that" Kurt said smirking a little bit.

"You really think so?" she said biting her bottom lip and Kurt nodded still smirking. Rachel smiled completely and put it on.

"Oh, and honey, be prepared?" Kurt said when they were standing in front of the door.

"For what-" Rachel started to ask while Kurt opened the door. As soon as it was open, she felt two strong arms wrapping around her and squishing her.

"Oh my God! Are you ok?" she heard Mike asking her.

"Chang! You're squishing her!"

I shall call him Squishy and he shall be mine. And he shall be _my_ Squishy!

"Sorry" Mike said blushing a little and pulling away, but never letting go of her hand.

"What happened Rach? Are you ok?" Matt asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm ok" she said blushing a little. "Um, Claire took my clothes" she told them.

"What?" the three boys asked furious.

"Are you serious?"

Yes I'm serious! What is it with boys and not taking me serious?

Rachel simply nodded and Mike hugged her again.

"I'm so sorry doll. Why didn't you tell me?" he said sadly.

"It's nothing. Really, is not like I'm not used to it" she said with a sad smile. Mike, Matt and Puck felt their hearts ache with guilt. Mike and Matt because they knew what she went through. And Puck he didn't know she went through all of this and she kept it from him. Kurt just smiled sympathetically at Rachel.

"Come on, let's go to Glee" he said and they all nodded heading towards the Auditorium. Mike pulled Rachel back just a little.

"I love how you look in my jacket by the way" he said kissing her cheek. Rachel just smiled to herself and walked with the guys, never letting go of Mike's hand.

* * *

"Hey guys" Mr. Schue said walking in the Auditorium. "Ok, before we see what the girls prepared for us, please welcome the new member of New Directions, Sam Evans" he said as Sam walked in.

"Wait, he's in Glee?" Mike asked a little upset.

"Yeah, Rachel asked me to join" he said smirking a little.

"Ok guys now, give it up for the lovely ladies of Glee" Mr. Schue said excited as they all started cheering for them. The girls came out wearing different outfits that blended with one another and were equally sexy.

"Holy shit" every single guy, excepting Kurt, muttered at the same time.

[_Rachel_, Santana, **Mercedes**, _Brittany, _**Tina**, _**Quinn**_, _**Everyone**_]

[Santana, Rachel and Mercedes stepped to the front first, Santana in the middle with Rachel and Mercedes on each side of her.]

Ooh oh, oh, oh, oh 

No, no, no, no oh 

Just past eleven o'clock 

Rolled up in the club gonna rock the spot (**_Oh, oh_**)

[Mercedes then took the center of the stage, with Santana taking Rachel's place and Rachel going to the other side of Mercedes.]

**Girl out 'bout to bubble it up **

**Boys take a look, see what you can't touch **

[It was Rachel's turn, getting in front of the two girls and smirking at the guys while Tina, Quinn and Brittany came to stand next to her.]

_Seven jeans and a Prada bag _

_Six inch heels, how you liking that? _

_**Working it out,**_

**He's checking it out**

_Gonna knock him down, round after round_

[The girls smirked at the boys, teasing them with their dresses.]

_**I can feel the base line jumping **_

_**Watch out there's my song**_

[The six girls formed a line starting the perfect choreography Brittany had set up for them.]

_**Laides, show 'em what you got **_

_**Shake it all around, yeah, yeah **_

_**Hey yo, you wanna little of this? **_

_**You wanna little, wanna little of this? **_

_**Hey yo, you wanna little of this? **_

_**You wanna little, wanna little of this?**_

[They all smiled flirty at the guys, who were too hypnotized to even blink and laughed singing the next part, letting them now what they couldn't have.]

_**Once you think, you think you got it **_

_**Can't, can't, can't, you can't touch it**_

[Quinn then went to the centre of the stage with Tina and Brittany to her sides.]

_**Ooh, oh**_

_**I'm not what you think I am**_

_**You ain't gonna get what you think you can **_(_**Oh, oh**_)

[She switched places and Tina took the centre, Brittany went to stand where Quinn was and Quinn took Brittany's place. While Rachel, Santana and Mercedes laughed in the back.]

**Oh no, you ain't the man **

**You might be fine, but I don't give a damn **(_**Oh, oh**_)

[And then, it was Brittany's turn to take the middle, with the other girls around her, while Santana, Mercedes and Rachel came back to the front again, by her side, dancing wildly with each other.]

_'Cause I'm here with my girls tonight _

_No strings attached, no guys required _

Wanna let my hair down 

**Get out on the town **

_DJ turn it up nice and loud_

[The boys were practically drooling over the six girls, while Kurt simply smiled proudly at them.]

_**I can feel the base line jumping**_ (Uh, oh, oh)

_**Watch out there's my song **_

_**Ladies, let me see your hands up in the air **_

_**Ladies, show 'em what you got **_

_**Shake it all around, yeah, yeah **_(_Shake it all around_)

_**Hey yo, you wanna little of this? **_(_**Oh, oh**_)

_**You wanna little wanna little of this?** _(_Hey, hey_)

_**Hey yo, you wanna little of this? **_

_**You wanna little, wanna little of this? **_

_**Once you think, you think you got it **_

_**Can't, can't, can't, you can't touch it**_

[The girls went to sit on the edge of the stage and performed a synchronized dance with their arms and legs that made them look like professionals rockettes.]

_**You wanna little of this, you wanna little, **_(**Uh**)

_**Wanna little of this? You wanna little of this, you wanna little, **_

_**Wanna little of this?**_ (Yeah)

_**I can feel the base line jumping **_

_**Watch out there's my song **_

[They quickly stood back up and continued their perfect dancing while the guys tried to stop drooling. Tina, Quinn and Mercedes stayed in the front while Rachel, Brittany and Santana moved to the back of the stage.]

_**Ladies, let me see your hands up in the air **_

_**Ladies, show 'em what you got **_

_**Shake it all around yeah, yeah, **_

_**Hey yo, you want a little of this? **_

_**You wanna little, wanna little of this?**_ (_Don't you want?_)

_**Hey yo, you wanna little of this? **_

_**You wanna little, wanna little of this?**_ (Na, na, na, na)

_**Once you think, you think you got it, **_

_**Can't, can't, can't, you can't touch it **_

[The three girls in the front, quickly traded places with the three girls in the back. Doing the exact, same, sexy dance again.]

_**Ladies, let me see your hands up in the air **_

_**Ladies, show 'em what you got**_ (**You wanna little of this?**)

_**Shake it all around, yeah, yeah **_

_**Hey yo, you wanna little of this? **_

_**You wanna little, wanna little of this? **_

_**Hey yo, you wanna little of this? **_

_**You wanna little, wanna little of this? **_

[Quinn, Tina and Mercedes came back to meet Santana Rachel and Brittany and they ended in a simple line finishing the song.]

_**Once you think, you think you got it **_

_**Can't, can't, can't, you can't touch it**_

They finished, each one of them in a different pose and staring at the guys. Everyone instantly stood up (except for Artie) and started cheering, and wolf whistling for the girls. Rachel noticed that throughout the whole song, Mike never took his eyes off her.

Maybe you have something in your face. _Oh shut up! He likes you. _

"Wow girls!" Mr. Schue said smiling proudly. "That was…" he stopped at the loss of words.

"Brilliant!" Kurt said clapping excited.

"Awesome" Sam said smiling at them.

"Unbelievable" Matt said eying Santana.

"Wow" Finn said unable to say anything else.

"Amazing" Mike said smirking at Rachel.

"Fucking hot!" Puck said smirking at the girls (specially at Brittany) and they all giggled at the boys' reaction.

"Word!" Artie said never taking his eyes off Tina.

"Wonderful!" Mr. Shue finished.

"Thanks Mr. Schue" they all said smiling at the same time.

"Thanks guys" Brittany added.

"I hope you've learn your lesson. You see what you can do when you work together?" Mr. Schue told them smiling.

"Yeah Mr. Schue" Mercedes told him.

"That was great girls, I mean, I think we could even use this number for Regionals, you were just fantastic…"

Why is Mr. Shue's voice starting to sound like Charlie Brown's teacher?

"Rachel, are you ok?" Rachel heard Tina's vague voice.

Hey look, black dots… oh oh!

"RACHEL!" Puck, Mike, Sam and Kurt yelled at the same time, getting up and running upstage with Mr. Schuester when the petite brunette fainted between the other girls.

"Rachel!" Brittany yelled scared and kneeled down to her.

"Wait, let her breathe" Santana said pulling Brittany away.

Puck was the first one there and kneeled down next to her with Mike, Kurt and Sam behind him, and Mr. Schue on the other side of her.

"Rachel!" Puck said terrified.

"Rachel, Rachel? Can you hear me?" Mr. Schue asked her when she started moving her head.

"You have to kiss her!" Brittany told Mike who blushed furiously while Santana tried really hard not to laugh. "That's how princesses wake up in movies" Brittany told him smiling.

"She's not answering!" Puck said freaking out ignoring the whole scene between Brittany and Mike.

"Ok, we have to take her to the nurse" Mr. Schue told him and Puck instantly carried her in his arms and they started running towards the nurse's office.

"Nurse Heron!" Mike yelled once they reached her office. "Something's wrong with Rachel!" he said freaking out.

"What do you mean-"

"She fainted all of the sudden" Sam cut her off while Puck entered the office with Rachel in his arms.

"Oh, dear, place her over here Mr. Puckerman" Mrs. Heron said worried. Puck did as he was told while Mr. Schuester and the rest of the club walked in behind them.

"She was fine, she had just performed and then she passed out, she's not responding" Mr. Schue said worried.

"Ok, ok, Mr. Schuester can stay but I need everyone else out-"

"No way!" Mike and Puck said at the same time.

"There's no way I'm leaving her" Puck said worried.

"Me neither, I have to know she's fine" Mike said with pleading eyes.

"Since when do you care about RuPaul?" Quinn asked confused.

"Shut up Fabray!" Santana snapped at her.

"Alright, you two stay. Everybody else, OUT!" Mrs. Heron said kicking everyone else out.

Mike and Puck got to sit inside the room, but Mrs. Heron still pulled the curtain so she could examine Rachel.

"So, you and Rachel?" Puck asked Mike all of the sudden.

"I think so" he said awkwardly. "I mean, I don't know if she wants to be with me, but I really like her Puck" he said honestly. Puck looked at him suspiciously but then he smirked.

"I'm cool with it man, just… don't fuck up alright?" he said being serious again.

"I won't" Mike said smiling looking over at where Rachel was.

A few minutes later, Nurse Heron came from behind the curtain.

"She's ok" she said and the two boys sighted in relief.

"What does she have?" Puck asked fearing the worst.

"Exhaustion" Mrs. Heron told them. "Her body just gave out. Do either of you know if she's been under a lot of stress lately, or working too much maybe?"

Puck and Mike turned to look at each other guilty.

"She works a lot" Puck said worried.

"And she had to put up a number for Glee this week" Mike continued.

"Well, she's going to need a lot of rest and take some medicine" she informed them. "She's awake now, I will go get the medicine, you can see her but don't let the other ones in until I come back ok?" she said and both boys nodded. Once she left, the boys stood up and ran over to her.

"Rach?" Puck said standing on one side of the bed.

"Doll?" Mike said taking her hand, standing on the other side of the bed. Rachel slowly opened her eyes and looked at Mike.

I died and I went to heaven and all angels look like Mike Chang.

"Hey Babs" Puck said smiling at her and she turned to look at him.

"Noah?" she said weakly. "What happened?" she asked frowning.

"You fainted Rachel" Mike said looking at her with worried eyes and drawing circles on her palm with his thumb.

"Do you remember anything?" Puck asked her.

"Um, I remember dancing with the girls and… that's it" she said frowning a little.

"Babe, the nurse said that you're exhausted and your body just gave out" Puck said in a serious tone.

"R-really?" she said blushing a little bit and looking away from them.

"Yes, Rachel. You have to slow down a little" Mike said with the same worried tone.

"I'm fine" Rachel tried to convince them.

"For fucks sake Rachel! You just fainted in front of us!" Puck said a little harshly. He knew he was being harsh but he needed her to see this. "Chang, could you wait outside?" he asked all of the sudden.

"What?" Mike asked him confused.

"Just, give us a minute. Please?" Puck told him. Mike turned to look at Rachel who nodded sadly at him. He kissed her hand and left. But he stayed behind the curtain and heard their conversation.

"I'm fine Noah" Rachel said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"No you're not Rach! You're not fine! Fuck Rachel you scared the shit out of everyone when you fainted ok? I felt my heart stopping when you just collapsed like that!" Puck said sounding mad but also concerned.

"Well, what do you want me to do Noah?" Rachel asked with her voice breaking. "I can't slow down! I can't quit school! And I need the jobs to take care of my dad! He needs me Noah! I'm all he's got! I can't fail him!" she snapped at him.

And then, Puck saw it. He saw how scared Rachel was. She had never looked so small in his eyes. She had always been this strong, brave girl who could take anyone's shit. But right now, she was a little scared girl that needed someone to hold her together.

"Rach" Puck said softly sitting on the bed next to her. "I know you want to help your dad babe, but you have to take care of yourself first" he said worried. "I got scared Rach, really scared. I'm trying to look out for you, and so is Mike. And Kurt, and Sam and Britt" he said softly.

"I'm scared Noah" Rachel said crying a little more. "I don't know what's happening, I'm just tired all the time and I feel sleepy and- and I know there's nothing I can do because my daddy is counting on me" she said with her voice breaking a little bit. "I don't know what to do" she said breaking down and Puck hugged her to him.

"Shhhh, it's ok" he whispered softly in her ear. "I'm here babe" he said kissing her head. "That's what I'm here for Rach. I'm going to help you ok?"

"How?" she asked him confused.

"I don't know. We'll figure something out" he said kissing her head again. "Rach, we have to tell your dad-"

"NO!" Rachel said widening her eyes. "No! Noah, please don't tell him! He's going to stress too much and he could have a heart attack, he's gonna feel guilty and he's going to want to go back to work or something! Noah you can't tell him! I'll slow down, I swear but please don't tell him!" she said freaking out and crying hysterically.

"Ok, ok, calm down babe" Puck said scared and pulling her into his arms again. "I won't tell him on one condition" he said pulling away a little and she turned to look at him. "I'm telling my mom and I'm taking care of you" he said in a serious tone.

"Noah-"

"Rachel" he said in a warning tone.

"Fine" she said defeated knowing he wouldn't let this go. She hugged him tighter and he placed his head on top of hers. "I'm sorry I scared you" she said softly.

"It's ok Babs. Just don't to it again, ok?" he said with a little chuckle and he felt her nodding against his chest.

"Promise" Rachel said laughing a little too. "I love you."

"Love you too Babs" Puck said kissing her head again.

Mike just stood there feeling his heart break with every word Rachel said. He felt so helpless. So, he was going to do the only thing he knew he could do. He was going to make her happy. He was going to take care of her.

"Ok, I'm gonna let everyone else in ok? They seem a bit impatient" Mrs. Heron said coming in and Mike nodded and went back to where Rachel and Puck were.

"Hey, Nurse Heron says she's going to let everyone else in, if you want to see them" he said smiling.

"Sure" Rachel said smiling at the fact that everyone was worried about her. Three seconds later, the room was filled with the entire Glee Club, minus Finn and Quinn.

"Rachie! You're awake! Did Mikey finally kiss you?" Brittany asked excited walking inside making both Rachel and Mike flush instantly.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked worried walking towards her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Rachel said with a little smile.

"You kind of scared us girl" Mercedes said worried.

"Sorry" Rachel said blushing a little.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Rachel, but you can't talke this lightly ok? You had your friends worried sick about you" Mr. Schue told her in a serious tone.

Wow. I have friends. Friend…s plural!

"I know Mr. Schuester I'll, try to slow down a little" she said blushing and looking at Puck.

* * *

After a while, the nurse said it was ok for her to go home. Mr. Schue, Artie, Mercedes and Tina left shortly after. Sam left telling her he had to meet Lucky but saying he would call her later to see how she was.

"Rach, I talked to my dad and he said you don't have to worry about work today. You should just go home and rest" Kurt told her smiling. Rachel was about to complain when she saw Puck and Mike looking a don't-you-dare look so she smiled kindly instead.

"Thanks Kurt" she said. Kurt hugged her goodbye telling her he was going to pick up Blaine and maybe they'll visit her later.

"I'm just gonna go get my stuff ok?" Puck told her. She nodded while Puck walked away with Matt.

"I'll be right back too ok?" Mike said kissing her forehead and walking away too.

Rachel saw Brittany walking over to her dragging Santana with her.

"Tell her" Brittany told Santana who rolled her eyes. "Hey Rach, um Santana has something to tell you" she told Rachel smiling.

Are you going to eat my soul? Cause I was planning on still using it.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked a little nervous. Santana sighed in desperation.

"I just um" she started. She looked really uncomfortable. "Well, I'm glad you're ok Berry" she said not really looking at her.

"And..." Brittany told her sounding like a mom. Santana sighted again in defeat.

"Thank you for siding with me and choosing my song instead of Quinn's" she said like a little girl that had been told to say that.

"Oh, um that's ok. Your song was actually good and fun to do while Quinn's was just an excuse for her to sing and use us as backups" she told her. "Mercedes' choice was good but it needed way more practice, Tina's song was a bit scary and well Brittany didn't really said a song so…" she said also a little uncomfortable. "So it's ok" she said with a tiny smile while the boys saw the whole exchange trying not to laugh.

"Um, here's your bag" Santana said handing her bag to her but before Rachel grabbed it, she accidentally dropped it causing some papers to fall out. Santana and Brittany both looked at the papers suspiciously.

"Hey, what's this?" Santana asked eyeing the papers.

"Oh, nothing" Rachel said trying to take them away, but Santana got there first.

"Wait, Berry this are song choices" Santana said reading them.

"Yeah, well I thought we could use them-"

"Why didn't you say anything on Thursday?" Brittany asked her confused.

"Well, there was no point. I mean I knew we were gonna do Quinn's choice, or Mercedes' or yours" she said looking at Santana.

"Oh my God! This song! How could I not think of this song!" Santana said picking one paper. "Berry you should've said something!"

Yeah, right!

"Yeah, I um, I don't know" she stuttered. "Look girls, I gotta go" she said spotting Puck, Matt and Mike coming towards them again.

"Well, we have cheerios practice but we'll see you tomorrow?" Brittany said smiling and Rachel nodded. "I'm glad Mikey kissed you and now you're ok!" she said hugging Rachel.

"Thanks Britt" Rachel said smiling back at her.

"Feel better Berry" Santana said smiling at her too. "Um, I hope you're not expecting a hug" she said awkwardly.

"I wasn't" Rachel said trying not to laugh and they went they're separate ways.

"Rach?" Puck said pulling her aside a little when she walked over to the three guys. "I talked to my mom" he said worried.

"Yeah?" Rachel said a little nervous.

"She said that she had been checking in on your dad all day and since he still has a fever that is not the best idea for you to stay there today cause you can either pass something to him or you can catch something and your body is already weak. So, she's going to stay there and you're going to stay with me" he explained to her. Rachel simply nodded knowing it would be a long time before she could win an argument with Puck.

"Ok" she said smiling. "Thanks."

"No problem babe. Dani's staying at Lilly's tonight so we could have a movie night like when we were kids" he said smiling sweetly at her.

"I'd love that Noah" she said hugging him.

"And I told Chang and Rutheford to come because the wusses don't want to leave your side until they're sure you're ok" he said laughing a little and making Rachel laugh a little too.

_We're happy amigos, no matter where he goes… the one, two and three goes! We're always together!_

* * *

"Rachel! Oh my God honey, come here!" Mrs. Puckerman said pushing Puck out of the way and running towards Rachel to hug her. "Noah told me what happened today at school. How are you feeling? Are you dizzy? Or tired?" she said pulling away and checking her eyes.

"Ma!" Puck said annoyed. "Let her breathe!"

"I'm ok Mrs. Puckerman, thanks" Rachel said with a weak smile. "Mr. Hummel gave me the day off so I can rest" she informed her.

"Well, I'm staying with your dad tonight honey so you don't have to worry about him ok? I told him you were working on a Glee project and you didn't want to disturb him" she told them smiling.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Puckerman" Rachel said smiling kindly feeling her eyes watering a little bit.

"You're more than welcome dear. Hello Michael, Matthew" she said smiling at the two boys entering the house.

"Hi Mrs. Puckerman" they both answered at the same time.

"I'm guessing you boys are staying for dinner?" she asked with a polite smile and they both nodded. "Well, the food is in the oven you just have to take it out in about twenty minutes ok?" she said grabbing her jacket and some food to take with her. "I'm just next to you guys so call me if you need anything Rachel" she said kissing Rachel's forehead.

"Sure Mrs. Puckerman" Rachel said with a sad smile.

"Bye mom" Puck said when his mom went to hug him.

"Good bye Mrs. Puckerman" Matt and Mike said at the same time and Mrs. Puckerman left the house. Rachel went to the kitchen to check on dinner and Mike followed her while Puck and Matt went to the living room to start a movie.

"So all of the Puckermans seem very protective over you" Mike said entering the kitchen.

"Yeah, they kind of are" Rachel said blushing a little. When she turned around to face Mike, she saw the window behind him and she could see her dad with Mrs. Puckerman looking at them from her kitchen window.

Looks like we have an audience.

When Mike started to walk around the kitchen Rachel managed to motion for them to go away without Mike noticing.

"How are you feeling?" Mike asked her worried and she turned around to smile sweetly at him as if nothing was going on.

"I'm better now" she said looking down realizing she was still wearing Mike's jacket.

Screw it, I'm never getting out of here.

"You scared me Rach" Mike said worried placing his hands on her hips.

"I know, I'm sorry" she said looking down. He placed his hand on her chin to lift her head up and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Don't be sorry babe, I was just worried about you" he said in a serious tone. "Promise me you'll slow down a little? At least with Glee and everything?" he asked pouting a little. Rachel nodded with a little smile and looked down again.

"I'm sorry I'm still wearing your jacket" she said as she started to take it off.

"It's ok doll" he said walking over to her and putting it back on her. "You look hot in it" he said winking at her.

Enough with the butterfly parties, minions!

"Really?" she asked blushing even more and looking up at him. Instead of answering, Mike leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

_Since the moment I spotted you, like walking around with little wings on my shoes, my stomach's filled with the butterflies… and it's alright. Bouncing round from cloud to cloud, I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down. If I said I didn't like it then you'd know I'd lie. _(Dreamy sight.)

"Really" he whispered resting his forehead against hers when they broke apart. Rachel bit her lip trying to stop her smile from growing even more. "Plus, every girl who's dating a guy on the football team usually wears his jacket so everyone knows she's his girl" he said without really thinking. Rachel saw a shade of blush on his cheeks.

"Um, I uh, h-his-um, I'm uh, y-your girl?" she asked stuttering a little.

_Every time I try to talk to you I get tongue-tied. Turns out that everything I say to you comes out wrong, it never comes out right…_

"Um, that was me kind of asking you" he said letting out a little chuckle. "If you'd like to be my girl?" he said blushing a little more.

"Really?" she asked in a whisper and Mike looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Yes, really" he said in an obvious tone.

"I would love to" she said with the biggest smile on her face. Mike let out a breath he had no idea he was holding and leaned down to kiss her again.

_So I say why, don't you and I get together, take on the world and be together forever? Heads we will, tails we'll try again. So I say why, don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon and straight on to heaven? Cause without you they're never gonna let me in…_

"So, you're my girl" he said grinning at her once they broke apart again.

"Grool" Rachel said shutting her eyes when she heard it and he laughed a little. "Uh, I meant to say cool and then I started to say great" she said blushing a little. **[A/N: once again, Mean Girls :)]**

"Grool" Mike said smiling before kissing her a peck on the lips. "Sorry you had such a bad day today doll" he said sadly.

"Don't worry. It brightened up" she said smiling before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him again.

_It's the best day eeeeveeeeer! _Thank you SpongeBob!

* * *

**A/N: songs: ****Kiss Me [again] - Sixpence None The Richer [again], Lovebug - Jonas Brothers (I love that song! I was listening to it and I had to add it :D), Silly Love Songs - Paul McCartney (love the Warblers' version! :D), Peanut Butter Jelly Time - Stewie (or Brian really), Rhythm of Love - Plain White T's (one of my favorite songs ever!), The Three Caballeros - Panchito (Disney Movie The Three Caballeros), Can't Touch It - Ricki-Lee (awesome girl power song!), Why Don't You And I - Carlos Santana ft. Chad Kroeger (I'M IN LOVE WITH THAT SONG! :D) and The Best Day - SponbeBob SquarePants! :D**

******ok, so I love Mean Girls! but I didn't get to use my ABSOLUTE FAVORITE QUOTE FROM THE MOVIE! if you guess which one it is, you can win something ;) and another thing! I would really like to hear some of your ideas for this story cause I need details to fill the main ideas I have, so please... let me know what you think :)**


	10. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note: **

**Hello everyone, this is not an update, this is first, an apology for taking incredibly long on my stories. I am honestly and deeply sorry about taking a huge pause on it. You guys have been amazing at reading, liking, following and reviewing my stories. **

**I'm only going to say that the past few years have been quite busy and a lot has been going on. It's been incredibly hard for me to keep on writing and again, sorry for it.**

******BUT as for the good news, I am back and I am working on all my stories again. I am a little stuck with this story but I promise I will do the best that I can.**

******I know a LOT has changed in Glee since my stories, but I'm sticking to them the way I thought of them from the beginning, so no new characters on my stories... sorry about that. **

**I would like to thank each and everyone of you a million times for reading this story and liking it.**

**There will be a similar post in each of my unfinished stories so... well, there it is.**

**Thank you so much and again, I am so sorry about everything.**

**moony2002**


End file.
